A Noble Heart Restoration
by Matfix
Summary: The Restoration of Makoko Gunsou's Story A noble Heart the first 30 chapters belong to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Noble Heart**

By:Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Sailor Moon crossover that is a sequel to my last story, Rhapsody in Blue. This is also a slight sequel to Kingdom Hearts II... yeah. I won't explain much now, you'll just have to read to find out how this story will work!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own EEnE **OR**SM, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy (AN: Or anything else I'll throw in here)! All I own are a few OC's that'll come along... and also a returning OC...

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of another Normal Day and a Surprise Visitor**

It was a somewhat beautiful morning here in the Peach Creek Community as we come upon a neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. We soon come upon a location that was in between the houses of the Cul-De-Sac and the newest built neighborhood, Peach Creek Estates. This place was called the Lane to the local teens of both the Cul-De-Sac and the PC Estates. In the Lane today, we can see three teen boys; one standing, one sitting on a nearby stump, and the other one leaning his back against the fenced wall.

These three boys were Ed, Double D and Eddy; or the Ed's, as everyone else like to call them.

Ed was a tall, fifteen year old teen with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Double D was a middle sized fifteen year old teen that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf.

Eddy was a teen that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age of fifteen and had only three, long strands of dark blue hair on his head and had foggy, ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes.

As you can guess by their postures, they were waiting for someone and/or some people to meet them. Soon they saw three people coming up to them with smiles on their faces. The three Ed's soon had smiles on their faces as the three people came up to them.

The three people were actually the Ed's sweethearts; Hotaru, Ami and Rei.

Hotaru looked to be the age of fifteen. She had short, midnight black hair that went to her shoulders and dark, violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved, black vest that went to her mid chest, while underneath was a beige-colored shirt. She was also wearing a pair of long, tan colored jeans and wore a pair of purple tennis shoes.

Ami was a fifteen year old teen girl. She had dark, ocean blue hair that went to her chin and ears, which looked a little bit like a boy's haircut and bright, ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, ivory-colored cargo pants that went to her knees, and baby blue and white sneakers.

Rei seemed to be about the age of fifteen years old. She had midnight, black hair that went all the way down to her hips and bright, violet eyes. She was wearing a blood red t-shirt with a pair of rose-colored cargo pants that went down pass her knees and black and red sneakers.

They all met three years ago by a chance of fate. Double D met Ami when she fell from the sky. Eddy first met Rei when they bumped into each other on the sidewalk near the candy store; Eddy then saved Rei after she was almost hit by a speeding car. Ed and Hotaru met when he heard her scream in an alleyway while walking home; he went to her to see what was wrong… but it was really Makoto that did all of the work of saving her, he just stood by and watched. But he did manage to wake her up.

(AN: Anyway, back to the story…)

"Hey guys!" the three girls greeted, "How are you three doing?" Ami asked.

"We're all doing okay," Double D replied.

"We were thinking about fixing breakfast for you three at my house," Eddy explained.

"Wanna come?" Ed asked with a toothy smile.

The three girls giggled at the offer, "Sure, we're game," Rei said.

"Good, then follow us!" Eddy stated as the six of them walked back to Eddy's house.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of dark, red-brown eyes…

The six teens soon got to Eddy's front door as they enter the house and stopped in the living room, "Okay ladies, you stay in here while we make the food," Eddy explained as he looked at the other two Ed's, "Ready?"

"You bet!" they replied with a thumb up.

The three Ed's soon went into the kitchen and started to make the food…

(Thirty Minutes Later…)

"Okay, it's done!" called Eddy from the kitchen as the three girls got up from where they sat and went into the kitchen. They were surprised at how good the food looked.

"Well, dig in!" Ed said as he and the other five sat down. Double D sat next to Ami; Eddy sat next to Rei and Ed sat next to Hotaru.

They soon started to eat their food, "Well?" questioned Double D, "How is it?"

"It's great!" Ami, Rei and Hotaru all stated. Each of the Ed's seemed to melt in their shoes at the comments.

Suddenly, Eddy's front door starts to ring. Eddy arched an eyebrow, "Hmm, who can that be?" he questioned to himself as he got up from where he sat and walked towards the door. He then opened the door slowly, "Uh, hello? How can I…?"

He suddenly stopped what he was saying to look at the person at his front door. It was a man, probably in his mid twenties, that was wearing something that you wouldn't see everyday. He wore a long, white coat with matching white boots. He had a hood over his face; preventing his face to be seen by Eddy. He had three strands of long, dark rain blue hair sticking out of his hood.

"Eddy Wendell, I presume?" the man asked.

"Uh…yeah? What's it to ya?" Eddy stated back.

The man shook his head from side to side, _'He still hasn't changed,'_he thought to as he looked at Eddy, "There's something we need to discuss."

Eddy arched an eyebrow at the man in white; he sounded very serious at his request, "Uh, sure; but I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who are you?"

The man seemed to chuckle at his request, "You should probably know me, Eddy."

The man then proceeded to take off his white hood; Eddy blinked at the man's appearance for about two seconds before…

"**AHHH!**"

This got everyone else's attention from the kitchen as they scurried from the kitchen table and went to the front door. The two other Ed's gasped at the appearance of the man.

The man's facial appearance was identical to Eddy if he were older; he had short, dark blue peach fuzz on his chin and upper lip. The man's navy blue eyes were deep with seriousness locked within his eyes.

"Evan?" Eddy questioned with shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you all something important," the man named Evan said, "Can I come in now, little bro?"

"Uh… yeah; sure you can Evan!" Eddy replied with a nervous laugh. Soon everyone was sitting somewhere in Eddy's living room.

"So Eddy," Evan started to ask, "When did you and Rei finally meet?"

"Well, it was about three years ago… Hey, what a sec!" Eddy suddenly stopped his sentence when he processed Evan's sentence carefully, "How do you know Rei's name?"

"Yeah, I would like to know that myself!" Rei agreed, "I've never seen you before until today."

Evan only arched an eyebrow, "What; don't you remember?" he started to ask, "I had a past life then too, ya know?"

"What?" exclaimed the six teens with shock.

"Yep," Evan said with a nod, "I'm still Eddy's big brother; then and now," he shook that thought out of his head, "Okay, let's get back on topic."

The six teens came in closer to hear Evan.

"He's coming back," Even started to say and he lowered his head with a growl, "The prince who abusedhis guardian powers to get what he wanted."

He soon looked up to the six teens with seriousness in his eyes, "Russo will come for you all."

**Chapter 2: The Attack of the Heartless**

Eddy and Rei turned pale in the face at what Evan said, "What?" they questioned with shock.

"B-But how?" Rei asked even further, "We saw him destroy himself! How can he still be alive?"

"It's not really him coming back," Evan started to explain, "It's his Heartless that's coming."

"Heartless?" echoed the six teens, "What's that suppose to mean?" Hotaru questioned.

"Well… it's sort of hard to explain," Evan explained even further, "I'll tell you all about it when we leave."

"Leave?" Double D stated with confusion, "Why do we need to leave?"

"Like I said, it's hard to explain," Evan said, "The other kids of the neighborhood have probably left; thanks to two of my friends," he then gets up from where he sat and walks to the front door, "We have to get going; now."

The six teens looked at each other with worry as they soon followed Evan from the living room to the front door and out into the Cul-De-Sac.

That's when everyone noticed the clouds swirling above them in the sky. It was also a pitch black with a few shades of dark purple. There was also a vortex up in the sky, sucking in everything that wasn't built into the ground.

"W-What's happening?" Ami asked in horror of her and the other's surroundings.

"This world is being destroyed," stated a voice from out of nowhere as everyone puts up their guard, "… Just like all of you will be in a few minutes."

"It can't be…" both Eddy and Rei growled as a figure appeared before them all, "Russo."

Indeed it was true; it was Russo, "Hello Princess; hello Shrimp," he greeted as he then noticed Evan there beside them and the other four teens, "Evan; long time, no see, eh? How is Layla these days?"

Evan only made a glare at him, "What is your goal with the keys?" he asked him with a growl.

Russo made a chuckle at his question, "Why, you already know what I'm planning to do with them; why question it?"

And before anything could happen next…

"Pluto Time… **Stop!**" cried a familiar voice from out of nowhere as everything seemed to turn gray; everything came to a halt.

"Setsuna?" questioned the six teens as they then see a figure come up to them. It was Setsuna, aka: Sailor Pluto; her Garnet Rod shining a brilliant burgundy red.

"Hurry up and go; before my time spell breaks!" she said as she turned to Evan, "I'm sure you can do that, can you not?"

"I can," Evan said as he then took in a deep breath, "Dox, Tarox! It's time to act!" he suddenly shouted as he then stood in front of Eddy and Rei.

Soon two other people appear out of white portals; one of them was a teen male figure that was in front of Double D and Ami, while the other one was a teen female that was in front of Ed and Hotaru.

"Time for them to get out of here," Evan said as he looked at the boy stranger, "Dox, you take Double D and Ami to Transverse Town," he then turned to the female stranger, "Tarox, you take Ed and Hotaru to Metro City; I'll take Eddy and Rei to Kingston Village."

The two strangers nodded at their orders as they both created white portals again, taking Double D, Ami, Ed and Hotaru with them.

Evan then turned to Eddy and Rei, "Hold on tight!" he said as he made a portal himself, pushing in Eddy and Rei as he did. Evan then turned to Sailor Pluto, "Thank you."

"No problem," Pluto replied as Evan walked in the portal himself. She then disappeared as the color returned to the world and Russo.

Russo blinked a couple of times before saying, "Darn! Where the heck did they go?" he looked around to se any sight of them, but they were nowhere, "Stupid Pluto!"

"Now-now child, there's no need to fret," said a calming, yet malevolent voice as a figure appeared beside him in green flames around her body, "You'll find them soon; and get the revenge that you so desire."

"Yes Maleficent, I know," Russo replied as they both disappear.

The world of the Cul-De-Sac is now lost…

**Chapter 3: Travelers of the Worlds-One Heck of a Problem**

It was a somewhat peaceful day here at Warner Castle as we come upon the throne room of Warner Castle. There sat an anamorphic rabbit named Bugs Bunny on the throne; with his wife, Lola Bunny, by his side. They both had bored expressions on their faces. They were both waiting on someone and/or something.

"Your Majesty!" cried a voice from the doors of the throne room as Daffy Duck, Bugs's 'part-time' advisor, came into the throne room, "Did ya happen to call me now?"

"Yes Daffy, I did," Bugs said with a nod as Daffy came to him and Lola, "I'm waiting for some very important people to come here; and what we need to discuss is something that will involve all three of us."

"Uh, sure; I'm game for wherever we're gonna talk about!" Daffy replied with a salute.

Soon two important figures come into the room, along with two people beside each of them.

The first one of the bunch was a short mouse with a duck and a dog-like creature beside him. The second one was a female with two males by her side.

The female was a woman in her early twenties that had short, boyish-like chestnut brown hair with a flower in between her left ear. She also had dark, red-brown eyes. She wore a white tank top underneath a shirt sleeved, denim-like lavender vest. She also wore a pair of knee length, beige carpenter pants and black, lavender and white tennis shoes.

The first man beside her was a man in his early twenties that had short, bushy sand blond hair and bright, sky blue eyes. He wore a white collared shirt with a loose red tie around the collar. He also wore a pair of long, brown trousers and brown and yellow-gold tennis shoes.

The last man there was a man that was also in his early twenties. He had short, unusually dark pink tinted hair and dark, grass green eyes. He also had a few freckles on his cheeks. He wore a brown t-shirt with a vertical, floral pattern that was a baby blue color. He also wore a pair of bright green shorts that went to his knees and lavender, white and lime green tennis shoes.

(AN: Okay, I want you all to guess who these three are... lol, you'll never know until I say that they're Nickelodean Characters...)

"Hello Mickey, hello Sandy!" Bugs greeted with a smile, "I see that each of you have brought along your own entourage?"

"Yes," both Mickey and Sandy said with a nod of their heads.

"Did you find something about the increasing number of Heartless recently?" asked Bugs to Mickey.

"Well, we've received word from a few Lighthearts that Maleficent has a new, strong apprentice by her side," Mickey said with a sigh, "They are now seeking out the six forgotten keys," he explained as he took out his Keyblade, "As all of us know, there are nine Keyblades that we know of; my Realmblade, Sandy's Acornblade, Bugs's Carrotblade, and Sora, Riku and Kairi's Keyblades," he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts, "But there're six other Keyblades that are said to exist; the Starblade, the Crestblade, the Novablade, The Heartblade, the Earthblade and the Moonblade."

"But how do we find these six other keys?" asked Sandy, "There's a whole lot of universes out there to look in."

"Well, I'd suggest that we'll start off in three different worlds, that way we can find them quicker," Mickey concluded.

"That seems fair," Bugs said as he turned to Daffy and Lola, "I'm gonna let you two come with me."

"What?" Daffy slightly exclaimed, but quickly shut his beak when he saw the seriousness in his king's eyes.

"Okay, we better get going to find these six Keyblade Masters," Sandy said as she turned to the two men behind her, "Did ya get all that; SpongeBob, Patrick?"

Much to her surprise and slight disappointment, the two men beside her, SpongeBob (AN: The blond one) and Patrick (AN: The pink haired one), were now asleep standing up, "SpongeBob! Patrick!"

(AN: Okay, guessing game is over, lol. It's humanized SpongeBob SquarePants Characters! Why did I choose this series? I would like to know that myself...)

That seemed to have gotten the young men's attention very quickly, "Yes Sandy?" the both questioned with a hand salute to their foreheads.

"We gotta get going now; back to the Krusty Ship," Sandy ordered as they all then left, leaving to get to the 'Krusty Ship'.

"I better get going as well," Mickey said as he turned to the duck and dog-like creature behind him, "Donald, Goofy? Are you two ready?"

"You bet, Your Majesty!" replied Donald and Goofy as they soon left the throne room.

"Looks like we gotta leave soon too," Lola said as she turned to Bugs, "But who's going to take care of the castle while we're gone?"

"Hmm, good question" Bugs replied as he started to ponder on who he would choose. He soon had a candidate in mind, "I know who!"

He then mashed a button on the armrest of his throne room chair that said 'Porky Pig' as it then made a little buzzing sound. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a person (AN: Or rather, an anamorphic pig, to be correct) came into the throne room.

"Y-Y-Yes, Y-Your Majesty?" asked the pig named Porky, "H-How can I-I b-be of- c-can I help y-you?"

"I want you to look after the castle while Lola, Daffy and I are gone," Bugs explained to Porky, "Can you do that for me?"

"S-S-Sure I will!" Porky said with a bow.

"Thank you Porky," Bugs thanked as he turned to Daffy and Lola once again, "Now we can go to the Luna Ships."

As soon as he said that, he got up from where he sat and walked out of the throne room with Lola and Daffy behind him…

**Chapter 4: Double D-World I-Transverse Town**

Double D felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks as he started to come to his senses, "Oh, what happened…?"

He soon notices his surroundings; he was sitting in an alleyway of some sort. It was then while he was looking around that he noticed someone beside him, "Ami!"

It was true; Ami was beside him to his left. Double D was soon in front of her, shaking her gently on her left shoulder, "Ami? Are you awake, Ami?"

Double D then heard her make a little groan, "Double D?" Ami questioned as she opened her ocean orbs. She soon locked her eyes onto Double D gaze, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Double D replied with a shake of his head.

Ami made a little sigh, "Well, at least you're here; but where's everyone else?"

"I… don't really know," Double D stated, "Maybe we should look around to see where we are; you know, to see if we can find the others."

"Good idea," Ami said with a nod as she and Double D got up from where they sat and walked out of the alleyway.

They soon spot someone coming towards them; it was a boy that was about Double D's height. He was wearing what Evan had on when they last saw him. They soon realize that it was the boy that brought them here.

"Good, I've finally found you two," he said with a slight nasal-like tone in his voice, "I was afraid I wasn't going to find you two."

The two teens looked at each other in confusion, "And… who might you be?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself _to_ myself," the teen said as he took off his hood. Double D turned pale in the face as Ami gasped in surprise.

There, standing in front of them, was a boy with a white beanie that had black stripes on one side of the sockhat. There was a bit of platinum blond, almost white-colored hair coming from the back of his sockhat. His face was like a complete clone of Double D; complete with the same hue of green eyes; even his gaped smile was still there.

"My name is Dox, and I was your Nobody once, Double D," the boy said to Double D.

"What?" Double D and Ami questioned, "What do you mean by 'Nobody'?" Ami asked.

Dox looked at them with surprise, "Did Evan not explain that to you yet?"

"Umm, no; he never said anything about what's happening," Double D said, "But if you don't mind, maybe you explain it to us?"

"I will explain," Dox said with a nod of his head, "But not out here; there's a hotel in the Second District where I'll explain everything to you two."

"Oh, okay," the two teens said as they followed Dox to wherever he was talking about.

They soon came upon a door that led to the Second District and entered it. They then find the hotel nearby on the left side of the Second District's entrance. Soon all of them enter the hotel and entered the first room with a blue door.

Inside the room, we see a few people sitting around the room; some of them where familiar faces, others were not. We saw Usagi, Mamoru, Rolf and Makoto all on one side of the room, conversing with one another. As for the other people, they were not so familiar.

One of the people in the room was a man with medium length, brown hair and cold, ice blue eyes (AN: Squall/Leon; Final Fantasy VIII and the Kingdom Hearts Series). The other man in the room was a man wearing a cowboy hat that was over his long, brown ponytail hair and had dark, navy blue eyes (AN: Irving; Final Fantasy VIII). The other man there was actually a boy wearing a mage-like hat that was over his short, coal black hair and had bright, golden amber eyes (AN: Vivi; Final Fantasy IX…).

(AN: I know, I made him into a human boy AND I know that he's supposed to be in Twilight Town. But, I feel like that they placed him there as a quota, even though he was requested many times in the first Kingdom Hearts. So, this will be the Final Fantasy IX Vivi, not the Kingdom Hearts II Vivi, kay? Okay, that's my two cents…)

There were a couple of girls here too. One of the women there was a green haired woman with red-brown tinted eyes (AN: Terra; Final Fantasy VI… Ooo, a classic Final Fantasy!). The other one was a woman with short, slightly spiked down hair and unusual pair of eye color; her left eye was blue, while her right eye was green (AN: Yuna; Final Fantasy X…and no, she's not a fairy this time!).

"Hello guys, I'm back," Dox said as everyone turned their attention to him. Usagi, Mamoru, Rolf and Makoto gasped at the sight of Double D and Ami.

"Double D, Ami!" they all exclaimed as they quickly came over to them, "You're alright?"

"Yes," they both said as they noticed that everyone that they didn't know was watching them, "Where are the others?" questioned Ami.

"We don't know," Usagi said with sadness in her voice, "We think they may all be in another world."

Double D and Ami both widened their eyes at this information, "Another world?"

"Yes, I was just about to explain that to you two," Dox's voice said from behind them as Double D and Ami turned towards him, "But I have to wait till Naux get's back here. She went to get some groceries with Riona," he then gestured to the other people in the room, "But first, why don't you tell everyone who you are; that way, you're not a stranger to them."

"Okay, we can do that," Double D said with a nod of his head.

The two teens then turned to the other people in the room, "My name is Ami."

"And my name is Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D instead," Double D finished, "What are your names?"

"Pleased to meet you two; the name's Irving," said the man with the cowboy hat as he tilted his hat forward for a 'hello' gesture.

"Nice to meet you two as well; my name is Terra," said the woman with the long, green hair.

"It's great to finally meet you two; my name is Yuna," said the brown haired woman with the blue and green eyes.

"N-Nice to meet you; I-I'm Vivi," said the boy with the mage hat and amber eyes.

"The name's Leon," the man with the brown hair said in a sort of uninterested tone of voice, "And I presume that you two created Dox and Naux?"

"What?" questioned both Double D and Ami as Double D turned his head to Dox, "What does he mean by 'created'?"

Dox made a little sigh, "You'll see when Naux and the others get here."

Double D, Ami and the other four teens all gave each other a confused look; what was going on? Why was there a Double D look-a-like? And what did Leon mean by 'created'?

Suddenly, the front door of the room opens up to reveal a woman coming into the room. The woman was a woman with shoulder blade length, black hair and bright, ocean blue eyes (AN: Riona; Final Fantasy VIII). She was carrying in a sack of groceries. Soon one more person comes into the room, sack of groceries at hand; she wore the same thing as Dox did.

"Hello Dox!" said the hooded girl as she and the other woman put down the groceries on the table nearby, "Did you find _us_ yet?" she stated with a slight chuckle.

She then looked at Double D and Ami and gave them a gasp, "You _did_ find them!"

She then took off her hood, revealing her face to Double D and Ami. Ami turned pale in the face as Double D widened his eyes in surprise and the other four teens gasped in shock.

There, standing in front of them, was a girl that looked a lot like Ami. She had short, boyish style of hair that was an orange color. Her eyes were the same hue as Ami's; dark, yet bright ocean blue orbs.

"My name is Naux," she said to Double D and Ami as she turned her head to Ami, "I was you Nobody once."

"Nobody?" questioned the six teens, "What do you all mean by that?" Ami and Double D both asked even further.

Dox and Naux glanced at each other with a sigh, "Okay, we'll tell you everything about that."

The two teens in the white robes (AN: And the other people in the room also) soon told what a Nobody was; when a person dies, a Heartless and a Nobody is created from that person's heart. But when a person's heart is revived, their Nobody gains a heart and a personality as well. That Nobody is now a Lightheart; a human with their remaining Nobody powers and additional feelings that they've lost when they were a Nobody. This is what Dox and Naux are; Double D and Ami's Nobody's who had both turned into Lighthearts. They also explained about the hearts of the worlds and such things like that.

"But what about Eddy's brother?" Double D questioned, "How is he a Lightheart? Surely he couldn't have…"

"Evan… he isn't really a Lightheart," Dox said, "He's the one who found us all; about two years ago."

"Oh, I see…" Double D stated quietly. He soon thought about Ed, Eddy and everyone else, _'Oh, I hope the others are okay…'_

"Double D?"

"Yes, Ami?" asked Double D as he turned to his dear friend.

"I've been questioning something to myself since we came here," Ami said with a sigh, "Remember when Evan said something about keys… what did he mean by that?"

"Oh, I can answer that one," Dox said as everyone turned their attention to him, "Double D, Ed; even Eddy all have Keyblades," he then turned to Usagi, "And so do you, Princess Serenity."

The other people in the room (AN: That were not part of the Cul-De-Sac, of course) gasped at the information, "What?"

"…What?" questioned everyone else.

"Can you explain that to us please?" Usagi asked.

Naux made a chuckle, "Of course," she then cleared her throat and explained what a Keyblade was and such (AN: Look in the last chapter for some of the details. I'm not repeating them again, if you don't mind…).

Double D and Usagi listened intently to the explanation, "A Key…blade?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two bright flashes appeared in the room around Double D and Usagi's right hands as something then formed in their right hand palms. They both had Keyblades; each of them designed differently to each other.

The Keyblade that Double D held had a blade that was a silver color and a handle that was midnight black. The rim of the sword was pure white while a bluish-silver star key chain dangling at the bottom of the rim of the sword. Double D could feel a strange vibe coming from the sword.

Usagi's Keyblade looked completely different than Double D's Keyblade. The blade of her key-shaped sword was a pure white color that had a handle that was a gold color. The rim of her sword was a glossy silver color with a yellow and silver, ¼ filled crescent moon key chain dangling at the bottom of the rim of the sword. Usagi could also feel a strange vibe coming from her Keyblade.

"The Starblade and the Moonblade," said Riona with slight awe as the Keyblades then disappeared from their hands.

"Hey everyone!" said a voice from within the hallway of the hotel as a woman came into the room (AN: Tifa; Final Fantasy VII), "King Mickey is here to see us!"

"He is?" gasped almost everyone in the room.

_'Who?'_ thought everyone that didn't know him.

"What is he here for?" questioned Leon.

"He and the others said something about finding new Keyblade Masters here in Transverse Town," Tifa explained as she then looked back down the hallway and said, "And here they come now!"

Soon Tifa got out of the way for the others to see… a mouse, a white duck and a dog-like person?

_'Nothing seemed to surprise me anymore,'_thought Double D, slightly bland as he thought it.

"Hello, Your Majesty!" greeted everyone to the mouse.

"Please, just call me Mickey," the mouse said as he locked his eyes on the new faces in the room, "I see you have more people with you?"

"Yes, their home was destroyed by the Heartless," Terra said sadly.

"It's just as I feared," Mickey said with a sigh, "We need to find the six Keyblade Masters before its too late."

"There's no need to worry about some of the Keyblade Masters," Dox said as he turned to Double D and Usagi, "We've found two of them."

"Really?" exclaimed the king and the two others with surprise as all three of them turned to Double D and Usagi to see if it was true, "Can you show them to us?" questioned Mickey.

Double D and Usagi held out their right hands and summoned their Keyblades once again.

Mickey, and the other two with him nearly jumped out of their skins when they appeared, "The Starblade and the Moonblade!" they all exclaimed again.

"What does all of this mean?" asked Double D as Usagi nodded her head in agreement to his statement.

"This means that you two must go and seal all of the Keyholes to the worlds that you will travel to," Mickey explained, "So those worlds would not fall under the influence of the Heartless."

"So, we must leave here and find these worlds that are in danger?"

"Exactly," Mickey said with a nod to Double D's statement.

"I must go with Double D," Ami said quickly as she stood beside him, "I just can't stay here knowing that his life might be in danger."

"That's the same with Usagi and I," Mamoru stated as he stood beside Usagi, "Besides, she'll be pitiful without me."

Usagi's face turned a bit red in anger and embarrassment at his remark, "Oooo, Mamoru!"

Everyone that knew Usagi and Mamoru chuckled at the scene.

"I think I'll stay here and protect Transverse Town," Makoto said.

"Rolf will do the same!" Rolf stated with bravery, "These Heartless creatures are no match for the Son of a Sheppard!"

Everyone who didn't know Rolf looked at him with a blank stare, "…"

"Naux and I will stay here as well," Dox said as Naux nodded her head in agreement, "This is really our home world; we don't want it destroyed."

Double D and Ami nodded their heads at their Lighthearts's decisions, "That's fine," Ami said with a smile.

"Well, do you think we should get going?" questioned Double D to Mickey and everyone else.

"Yes, we do need to get going at once!" Mickey said as he, the duck (AN: Named Donald, as if you already didn't know that!), the dog-like person (AN: Named Goofy, like you all didn't know that anyway! XD), Double D, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the room while the others said and waved their goodbyes to them…

**Chapter 5: Ed-World I-Monochrome City**

Ed felt like he had been hit by an anvil as he woke up from being asleep. He groaned a little as he opened his hazel orbs, "Ouch, my head…" he muttered as he brought his right hand up to his head. Ed suddenly remembered what happened to him and everyone else. He jolted up from where he lied as he observed his surroundings.

Ed was in a room that looked very modern; white paint was painted on the walls of the room. There were three black leather couches in the room. They were arranged like a C. In the middle of the room was a white coffee table. Two black bookshelves were in the far corners of the room. He was also lying in a black and white checkered sheeted bed that was up against the wall. There were also several other beds in the room, but only his bed was filled…

"Whoa… where am I?" he said with awe as he soon got out of the bed and walked over to a nearby window. He saw a huge town outside his window, filled with assorted black and white buildings all around, "I'm in a checkered city?"

"You're at the Whiteout Hotel, in the black and white world of Monochrome City," said a slightly familiar voice behind him as Ed turned around to see a teen boy that was about his height. He was wearing the same thing that Evan was wearing when he last saw him, "It's a good thing that Tarox brought you and Hotaru here."

"Hotaru?" Ed questioned as he then realized that she wasn't here in the room. He made a slight panicked face, "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, Ed, she's fine," the teen said with a slight chuckle, "She's with Tarox now, I'll take you to her."

Ed felt like he could trust this teen and only nodded his head in agreement. They soon both exited the room, walked halfway down a white hallway before coming to another room. Inside the room, there was Hotaru sitting on a couch. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back slightly; indicating that she was either thinking or she was really tired, "Hotaru!" Ed said with a happy voice as he came over and sat beside her.

This caught Hotaru's attention immediately, "Ed?" she questioned as she opened her dark, violet orbs and lifter her head up. Hotaru turned her head to him, "You're finally awake now?"

Ed nodded his head, "Yep!"

Hotaru made a smile at him, "That's good…"

That's when the teen that led Ed here noticed something out of place, "Hotaru, where's Tarox?"

"She said she had an errand to run in the city," Hotaru said to the teen, "She said she'll be back in about an hour or so."

The teen made a sigh, "That's just like her sometimes," he said with an irritated sigh, "She probably went to HQ again."

Ed was a little confused about something, "Hotaru, who is he? He found me when I woke up in the other room."

Hotaru made a giggle at Ed's question, "Ed, I think you better see this for yourself."

Soon Ed and Hotaru looked back at the teen as the teen slowly took off his hood. Ed widened his eyes and made a gasp at the appearance of the teen.

There, standing there in front of them was a tall, fifteen year old teen with a green-tinted buzz cut and had hazel, green-brown eyes. A unibrow crossed his forehead. This teen looked just like Ed! "The name's Zed, it's good to meet my other self."

"Huh?" Ed questioned as he rubbed his eyes a little to see what he was seeing was really true to his eyes.

"Ed," Hotaru said as Ed turned to her, "This is Zed, you created him when your, umm, when your soul was taken."

Ed blinked a couple of times to process the saying in his mind. He soon came up with a conclusion, "So… another me came out of me when I went away that time?"

"Exactly," Zed said as he nodded his head, "But now, since you're alive again, I'm you Lightheart instead of your Nobody."

Ed tilted his head to the side in confusion, but he decided not to question it any further.

"Since Ed is awake now, we should all head over to HQ," Zed stated, "Besides, I'd promised them that I would be there by now."

"That's fine with us," Hotaru said as she turned her head to Ed, "Right Ed?"

"Yeah," Ed said with his usual smile.

"Good, then follow me," Zed said as he led Ed and Hotaru out of the room down the hallway to the stairs. They walked down the stairs and walked out into the lobby of the Whiteout Hotel. They soon exited the hotel and walked down the sidewalk to wherever HQ was.

It wasn't a very long walk at all. They were soon were at the building of HQ. It wasn't a very big building compared to the others around it. They all soon entered the building.

Inside the building, it looked more like a house on the inside than on the outside; with the usual color scheme of black and white, just like the whole city.

"Halt!" stated a sudden voice as someone soon approached them from another room. Strangely enough, it was a man attired in a slightly rusted suit of armor (Steiner, Final Fantasy IX), "What's your business here?"

"Relax Steiner," Zed said, "It's just me, Zed."

"That's what I was afraid of," Steiner stated as he then noticed Ed and Hotaru's presence. He blinked a couple of times as he looked back and forth between Ed and Zed, "Am I seeing an illusion?"

"No, you're not seeing double," Zed stated with a slightly monotone voice.

"Steiner?" questioned a voice from another room as a young woman comes into the room. She had long, brown hair that want to her elbows and dark, chocolate brown eyes (Garnet/Dagger, Final Fantasy IX), "Who's out here with you?"

"Oh, Princess Garnet!" Steiner said as he turned his body slightly to her, "There's nothing going on out here; nothing at all!"

Garnet arched an eyebrow at her bodyguard and then turned to Zed, who said, "Yep, Rusty's right."

Steiner slightly frowned at the word Rusty; that reminded him too much of Zidane. Oh, how he wanted to strangle him when they first met.

Soon other people came into the room to see where Garnet and Steiner were at. There was an old man with blond hair and a pair of goggles over his head (Cid; Final Fantasy VII Version). There was another guy there that was much younger than the other man; he had slightly spiked blond hair and had bright, ocean blue eyes (Tidus, Final Fantasy X).

There were a couple of girls that came in as well. There was a young woman there that was about eighteen years old. She had short, boyish like black hair and chocolate, brown eyes (Yuffie, Final Fantasy VII). There was another woman there with dark, yellow blond hair and dark, aquamarine-colored eyes (Celes, Final Fantasy VI). The final woman was a woman in her early twenties. She had short, slightly spiked up gray hair and red-brown eyes (Paine, Final Fantasy X-2).

Finally, there was one more person to come into the room. It was a girl that was the same age as Hotaru, Ed and Zed. Her hair was a white color that went to the tip of her shoulders and had dark, violet eyes. She wore the same thing that Zed wore now.

"Zed!" the white haired girl said with a smile as she came over to Zed, "Did you follow me here?"

"Yes I did Tarox," Zed said as he turned his head to Ed and Hotaru, "Luckily, I knew where you were going because Hotaru informed me."

"Oh… Sorry about that!" Tarox said with a nervous laugh, "You know that I can forget to tell you things."

"I know you do," Zed stated with a smile.

"Say Zed, who're the two people that you brought here?" asked Yuffie, "They both look like you and Tarox."

"That's because they were the one's that created us," Zed explained, "Isn't that right, Tarox?"

"Yep!" Tarox said with a slight chirp of her voice.

"What?" exclaimed everyone with slight shock.

"So that means that you've found a Keyblade with the boy?" asked Paine.

"Well, yes; but he hasn't gained it yet from within his heart," Zed explained as he turned his head towards Ed, "It sort of takes time to do that."

"Huh?" Ed questioned with confusion; a warm feeling suddenly entered his heart, "A… Keyblade? What's-"

There was a sudden flash of light coming from Ed's right hand as everyone covered their eyes from the light. And when the light disappeared, Ed held something in his hand; a Keyblade.

The Keyblade that Ed held had a blade that was a white color and a handle that was midnight black. The rim of the sword was dark purple with a white colored pattern going around the rim. A lavender scythe-blade like key chain dangled at the bottom of the rim of the sword.

"… Or it could have been sooner than I thought," Zed finished, "He has the Crestblade."

"Yeah, we can all see that now," said Cid, "Now we just have to wait for them to get here."

"Wait, what's coming here?" asked Zed with surprise.

"I think it was that girl Sandy and her two friends," Celes said.

"Yeah, they said that she was coming to find two Keyblade Masters," stated Tidus.

"Well, I guess when they get here, we can tell them that we've already found one," Tarox said, "I wonder where other one is?"

Zed shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?"

~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of Monochrome City, we see a weird spaceship land in the spaceship dock of the city. Soon we see Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick come out of their Krusty Ship and step out into the spaceship dock. Of course, Spongebob and Patrick were running around, looking at the sights of the black and white city. Sandy was watching them closely so they would not run off by accident.

"Wow, is the whole city like this?" questioned Spongebob.

"I don't know, I just got here," Patrick replied as he went beside Spongebob to look at a sign in front of them, "Welcome to Monochrome City, the Black and White World of the Future."

"I guess that just answered my question," Spongebob stated with a laugh.

"Spongebob, Patrick; can you two come over here?" Sandy's voice said as Spongebob and Patrick soon trailed back to Sandy, who was now at a huge, propped up map of the city.

"We gotta find the headquarters of the Lighthearts that live here," Sandy explained as she continued to look at the map in front of her, "Hmm… ah-ha! Here's the street!"

She soon pointed at the location on the map; it was straight across town from where they were.

"We better hurry now," Sandy said as she, Spongebob and Patrick walked to their designated location. They did not know that something was watching them from within the shadows of the black and white world…

About five minutes of walking later, Spongebob and Patrick were already starting to slow down from all of the walking. Only Sandy seemed unaffected, being the most physically fit of them all.

"Come on you guys, pick up the pace!" Sandy said as she turned slightly back to the two young men behind her, "We gotta get there ASAP!"

"But Sandy," whined Patrick slightly, "Can we stop for a second and sit down?"

Sandy made a sigh at the comment, "Fine, fine. We can sit down on that bench over there," she said as she pointed to a nearby black bench.

Both Spongebob and Patrick quickly went over to the bench and flopped down on the bench; they were both tired from all of the walking. Sandy sat down on the bench as well, deciding that she should rest her legs for a moment alongside the two of them.

Sandy made a thoughtful sigh at a thought that crossed her mind; why was all of this happening now? She was now one of many chosen people to help vanquish the Heartless. But… why did a Keyblade choose her?

"Sandy?"

"Hmm?" she questioned aloud as she turned to her right to face Spongebob.

"What're ya thinking about now?" Spongebob asked with a happy tone of voice.

"Eh, nothing much," Sandy replied.

"Hmm, really?" questioned Spongebob.

"Yeah," Sandy stated, "Why do you even ask?"

"Oh; well, I was just lightening up the mood!" Spongebob said with a cheesy smile.

Sandy made a smile back at her friend. He was always optimistic about everything.

"Hey, what that thing?" Patrick's voice asked as Sand and Spongebob looked over at Patrick. He was looking down a wide alleyway on the other side of the street, "It looks like a humongous bug."

Sandy's eyes widened at the description of the thing in the alleyway, "They're Heartless!"

"Heartless?" questioned Spongebob and Patrick with surprise, "Are you sure it's-"

But before Spongebob could even finish his sentence, Sandy got up from where she sat and ran towards the alleyway across the street.

"Sandy!" both Spongebob and Patrick exclaimed as they got up from where they sat and ran after her.

Sandy soon arrived to the other side of the street, only to see that that the Heartless that they saw were now gone, "Shoot! Where did it go?"

Little did she know that a Shadow Heartless was behind her in the shadows of the alleyway, claws ready strike her heart. It was while it was right behind her that she finally turned around. Her eyes widened in fright.

Suddenly, as soon as she saw it, the Heartless disappeared into a cloud of black smoke before its claws could even touch her heart.

"What…?" Sandy questioned as she looked around to see the reason of the Heartless's disappearance.

It was a young man, around the age of her and her friends, with slightly long, slick chestnut brown hair that was short in the front and long in the back. He wore a black vest with pale yellow and orange trimming on the edge of the vest. He wore a pair of pale red pants that had two around the belt loops of his pants. His boots were black, pale yellow and orange. And his right hand… was a Keyblade. The Keyblade that he held had a blade that was a very dark beige color and had a handle that was midnight black. The rim of the sword was pale yellow with a brown colored pattern going around the rim. A green leaf key chain dangled at the bottom of the rim of the sword.

_'A Keyblade?'_ Sandy thought with shock as the young man turned to her, his eyes were a dark, grass green.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked as he came over to her.

Sandy could feel herself turning a bright red, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright…"

"Sandy!" called two voices behind her as she and the young man see Spongebob and Patrick come up to them, "Are you alright Sandy? Are you hurt?" asked Spongebob frantically.

"No, I-I'm alright," Sandy replied to him.

Patrick was the one who noticed the young man and what he held in his right hand, "Hey Sandy, this guy has a Key-thingy like you do."

The young man widens his eyes a little at this new information.

"Y-Yeah, I was about to ask why," Sandy said, gaining some of her composure back, as she turned to the young man beside her, "How do you have a Keyblade?"

"… I had a dream about it," the young man said as he looked down at the Keyblade that he held, "Then I got this when I was attacked by those things."

"The Heartless," Sandy corrected him, "They're creatures from the darkness in people's hearts."

"I guess that makes sense," the young man said with a nod of his head.

"So Sandy," Spongebob started to question, "Is he one of the people that we needed to find here?"

Sandy nodded her head to his question, "Yes, Spongebob, he is," she then turned back to the young man, "You're gonna have to come with us."

The young man arched an eyebrow, "Why? What's going on?"

"We've been looking for people who have Keyblades," explained Sandy, "It's sort of required that you come with us."

"… Okay," the young man said with a sigh, 'It's not like I have anything left here in this world anyway,' he then extended his hand for a handshake, "My name is Dimitri."

"I-I'm Sandy, Sandy Cheeks!" Sandy replied nervously as she shook his hand.

Spongebob was the one who noticed Sandy's nervousness; why was she acting like that? "Well Sandy, should we get going to those Lighthearts headquarters?" he soon asked.

"… Oh, that's right!" Sandy stated with a gasp, "I forgot about that!" The four of them soon rushed out of the alleyway and walked to where they were designated to go.

~~~

"Hmm…" Cid muttered as he looked out the window of the little building, "When're they gonna get here?"

"Who knows?" stated Paine in her usual monotone voice. She was sitting on the couch with Celes, Tidus, Garnet, Zed and Tarox. Yuffie, Ed, Hotaru and Steiner were all standing up.

"I bet they'll be here soon," Garnet said.

"Garnet's right. I see them coming down the street now," Cid said as everyone that was standing up went over to the window to se for themselves.

"Are you sure it's them?" Ed asked.

"I think it is," Yuffie stated, "But I thought only three of them were coming, not four."

"Eh, who cares? The more the merrier!" Tidus said as there was a knock at the door.

Celes went to answer the door, "Hello?"

"Is this the Lighthearts headquarters?" asked the young woman.

"Yes, and you must be Sandy," Celes replied as she then stepped out of their way so that could come inside, "Come on in!"

Soon the four young adults came in and soon greeted themselves as Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick and Dimitri. Everyone soon figured out that Dimitri was the other Keyblade Master that they were looking for. Everyone soon explains to Dimitri that Ed, Sandy and he have been chosen to travel to other worlds and save them from the Heartless.

"So, what do we need to do now?" asked Hotaru as everyone looked at her with surprise.

"Hotaru, I-I can't let you go," Ed said, "What if something-"

"I'm coming with you," Hotaru stated sternly, "I can defend myself, remember?"

Ed made a saddened face and a sigh, "Okay."

Hotaru made a smile to her dear friend and mouthed a, "Thank you," to him.

"We better get going," Spongebob said, "Other places are calling!"

"Really?" asked Patrick as the party (AN: That consisted of Ed, Hotaru, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick and Dimitri) exited the house, "I don't hear them."

Yuffie, Cid, Tidus, Celes, Paine, Garnet and Steiner all waved goodbye to them as they then see them walk away to where Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick arrived on their Krusty Ship, "Do you think they can do it?" asked Tarox to Zed.

Zed nodded his head, "I know they'll make it."

**Chapter 6: Eddy-World I-Kingston Village**

Eddy felt like he had been hit by a stampede as he started to wake up. He felt himself lying on something soft and slightly warm. 'Huh… What?' he thought to himself as he opened his foggy orbs to see a ceiling above him.

"W-What in the-?" he exclaimed in surprise as he jolted up into a sitting position from where he lied on the bed. He surveyed his surroundings with intensity in his eyes.

He was in a room that sort of looked like a room to an inn of some kind. There were about ten beds in the room (AN: Which included the one that he was occupying now) that were lined up side by side of each other on one wall and had a round table in the middle of the room. There were two bookshelves full of books and a window at the end of the room. There was also no light in the room, being that it was dark outside and no kind of light anywhere; the only thing that was a light was the dusk light outside his window.

"What…happened?" Eddy questioned aloud to himself, "W-Where the heck am I?"

He made a sigh and soon got up from where he sat on the bed. Eddy looked to see that there was a very colonial world outside his window, "Did I go back in time or something?"

"No Eddy, you didn't," said a very familiar, yet unfamiliar voice behind him. Eddy quickly turned around to see a feminine figure wearing a white cloak like his brother was wearing when he last saw him. She also looked to be about Rei's height, "You're in another world; a world called Kingston Village."

"What?" Eddy muttered with surprise, "I'm… in another-"

"Yes," the girl said with a nod of her head.

Eddy had to let it sink into him before he realized something important, "Rei."

He looked at the girl that was standing at the door, as if she knew something, "Do you know-?"

"She's right down the hall from here," the girl replied, as if se knew what he was going to say, "I was just about to take you to her. Come."

Eddy did not hesitate on her request. He followed her to where she said Rei was, down the hall. Eddy quickly entered the room and made a smile, Rei was sitting there in a chair that looked to be very old fashion.

Rei soon noticed Eddy's presence in the room, "You're finally awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Eddy replied as he came over to her and sat down in a chair that was right beside Rei, "So, do ya know what's going on?"

Rei shook her head from side to side, "No, not yet," she then turned to the girl by the door, "Rexin and Xedy haven't told me anything yet."

Eddy arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

"She's talking about us," said a voice from the doorway as Eddy turned to the door to see the girl and another person in a while cloak like the girl.

The other person was clearly a male teen that was the same height as Eddy. He also had three, long strands of bright, golden brown hair sticking out of the front of his hood.

Eddy was a little surprise at the appearance of the teen boy, "And… you two are supposed to be…?"

The boy and girl in the cloaks looked at each other before they took off their hoods that concealed their faces. Both Eddy and Rei yelped in surprise at their facial appearances.

The teen girl had bright, silvery hair that went all the way down to her hips and bright, violet eyes. She looked almost identical to Rei. And the teen boy had short hair with three, long strands of bright, golden brown hair sticking out in the front and had foggy, ice blue eyes. He was identical to Eddy.

"Before you even ask," the teen girl started to say, "We're your Nobodies that were created when you both died, and then turned into Lighthearts when you both cam back alive."

"And as for what all of that means in full," the teen boy started to say as well, "We'll let Evan explain that to you two, Eddy."

"My brother Evan?" Eddy questioned, "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"Like Xedy said, Evan will tell you when we go see him," the teen girl said with slight irritancy.

Xedy, the teen boy, only made a sigh at her behavior, "Rexin…"

Eddy and Rei looked at each other and were thinking the same thing; what the heck was going on?

~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of village, we see Evan at an odd location of the village; simply because it stood out to the rest of the village. It was the spaceship dock, like the one back in Monochrome City, except that it was slightly blended with its surroundings.

"Hmm…" Evan muttered as he looked at a clock at the corner of a nearby street. 7:00pm, "When are they getting here?"

He soon made a little sigh to himself as he sat down on a nearby wooden bench. Evan kept looking around for the people he was expecting to come.

"Excuse me, sir," said a kind voice to his right as Evan turned quickly to see who it was. He widens his eyes in surprise at her appearance.

Standing beside him was a young woman that was around his age. She had long, unusual pink-colored hair that went to her shoulder blades and had dark, grass green eyes. She wore a long sleeved t-shirt that was white on top and red on the bottom. She also wore a pair of dark, beige jeans that went to her ankles and wore a pair of light brown, silver and light blue tennis shoes. She also held something in her hand; something that caught Evan's attention.

"You dropped this pendant a moment ago on Baker Street," said the young woman, "I knew you would be looking for it."

Evan soon overcame the look of surprise to a look of a smile on his face, "Thank you." he said as the young woman handed him the pendant.

"It's no problem," young woman responded as she then walked away from him to go down a road not too far away from them.

_'I wonder how Layla's pendant got out of my pocket?'_ Evan thought as he pocketed the pendant into his right jacket pocket. He then looked back at the young woman, who was now gone from his sight, _'… She looked a lot like her too…'_

Suddenly, he heard a scream from where the young woman disappeared as Evan widens his eyes at the scream; it sounded too much like…

"Layla," Evan muttered as he soon ran to where he heard the scream.

He soon got to where the commotion was going on. He saw the young woman being backed into a corner of a building by a group of three Shadows and three Soldier Heartless. Evan acted quickly as he produced a held out his right hand, spreading out his hand to show his palm. Soon a flash of fire appeared in his hand as the fire morphed into the shape of a slightly long, sharp katana. Soon the fire disappeared, leaving the katana.

And before the Heartless could even touch the woman, Evan slashed all of them horizontally from where he stood, hitting all of them in the waist (AN: Or head, if you were a Shadow Heartless). All of the Heartless died instantly. The woman stood there in shock for a moment before fainting from fright at what just occurred. Evan was quickly by the young woman's side.

He checked to see if she was okay by putting his hand on her forehead. She seemed alright, but he knew that he could not leave her out here. Having no other choice, he picked up the young woman and jogged her to a safe place somewhere across town.

Meanwhile, Evan was being watched by three people (AN: Or anamorphic animals, to be more precise) from the entrance/exit of the spaceship dock. It was Bugs, Daffy and Lola.

"Do ya think that was the guy that was waiting for us?" asked Daffy as he turned to his friend and king.

Bugs thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I would think so."

"So, we just have to follow him, right?" Lola questioned.

"Yep," Bugs replied with a nod of his head.

The three of them soon trailed after Evan, following him to wherever he was going.

~~~

Meanwhile, back on the other side of town, Eddy, Rei, Xedy and Rexin were all in the gathering room of the house that they were in. There were also a couple of other people there as well, chit-chatting with one another and such. Only one of them was asleep in an uncomfortable position. (AN: And also, since Evan was so late to get back here, Xedy and Rexin have already told Eddy and Rei what was going on… slightly.)

First, there was a young woman with sandy blond hair that was braided in a few places and came out the back of her periwinkle bandanna. She also had sea, green eyes that had a swirl pattern in the iris (Rikku; Final Fantasy X & X-2). The other woman there had her blond hair pulled back into a bun, but some of the hair in the front of her head hung just past her shoulders; she also had a pair of thick glasses and had dull, navy blue eyes (Quistis; Final Fantasy VIII). The final woman there was actually a preteen that had long, light lavender hair that was covering up a horn in the middle of her forehead and crystal, ocean blue eyes (Eiko; Final Fantasy IX).

There were also a couple of males there too. There was a man there that had light brown hair that was streaked with some natural blonde highlights and had chocolate, brown eyes (Locke; Final Fantasy VI). There was one more young man there that had medium-length, blonde hair that nearly reached his shoulders and had a monkey tail (Zidane; Final Fantasy IX… he's the one in the uncomfy sleeping position, kay? Oh, and on a very random note, he has a bit of drool coming down the right side of his mouth… I wonder what he's dreaming about?).

"What do you think is taking Evan so long?" asked Rikku, "He usually never takes this long for anything."

"Who knows?" Locke replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe he got sidetracked somehow?"

"Probably not," Eddy stated, "My brother rarely wanders off like that."

Quintis, who was sitting closest to the window, soon notices a figure running down the dark, candle lit road to where they were, 'Hmm, it's probably a jogger.'

Suddenly, the door slams open, startling everyone. It was Evan; he had a young woman in his arms.

"Huh? Who? When? Where? **What?**" shouted Zidane, who was napping in the chair nearby. He woke up in an instant, "What the-Kuja? Is he-?"

Eiko slapped Zidane on the back on his head, "Quiet! That's wasn't Kuja; it was Evan!"

And as quickly as Evan came in, he ran to a room upstairs, "Evan?" Eddy yelped as he quickly got up from where he sat and followed after his older brother. Rei soon followed Eddy to where Evan was.

Eddy and Rei saw Evan put the young woman on a bed. He had a worried complexion on his face while he gazed at the young woman on the bed.

"Evan?"

"Hmm?" Evan said as he turned towards his little brother and his girlfriend at the door and made a sigh, "Hey there Eddy."

"… Who's the girl?" Eddy asked.

"… I think it's Layla," Evan replied as he turned his head slightly to the young woman.

Eddy widened his eyes at this information, "You don't mean that missing girl back in the Cul-De-Sac; do you? She disappeared ages ago."

Evan nodded his head to Eddy, "Yeah, it's her…" he said as he then turned his head back to the young woman.

Suddenly, the young woman made a groan as she opened her eyes, "What…? What happened?"

She soon noticed Evan beside her, along with Eddy and Rei by the door, "Who are you?"

"… I'm Evan," Evan replied as he then pointed to Eddy and Rei, "And this is my little brother and his friend."

"Oh…" the young woman muttered as she then widened her eyes; she just remembered what happened, "You're the one who helped me when those Heartless tried to…"

She did not finish what she was going to say; she was distracted by a disturbing thought. Evan was the one to notice this, "Something wrong?" he asked.

The young woman shook the thought out of her head, "No, not really…"

"…Hey Eddy," Evan started to say as Eddy turned to him, "Can you two go for a moment?"

"… Yeah, sure thing," Eddy replied as he and Rei looked at each other for a split second before leaving the room. It was now Evan and the young woman in the room.

"So Evan…" the young woman started to ask, "Do you help everyone that comes by you?"

Evan arched an eyebrow at the question, "Well, I always try too. Why do you ask?"

"…There's no reason," the young woman replied, "I was just curious…"

"Hmm…" Evan muttered as he then thought of something important; he still had to figure out something that was bothering him, "Hey, I don't even know your name."

"Oh!" the young woman muttered, "My name's Layla."

Evan's heart seemed to stop for a moment when he heard her say her name; it was her! He never thought he would see her again. But Evan kept his emotions in for now; he knew that she probably does not remember him at the moment, "Well, nice to meet you Layla," Evan said with a smile, 'Again.'

"Likewise to you too," Layla replied. She then thought of something as she made a little gasp.

"What? What is it?" asked Evan.

"I just remembered something!" Layla started to say as she got up from where she sat on the bed, "I need to pick them up by now!"

Layla soon dashed to the door, but stopped when she remembered something else, "Where am I, exactly?"

"You're across town, on Oppsiya Boulevard," Evan replied as he got up from where he was sitting as well, "Do you want me to show you out of the house?"

"Umm, yes," Layla replied as he then directed her downstairs and to the front door of the house, but not without a few odd stares from the people in the living room on the way out.

"So, who do you need to pick up?" Evan asked as they were walking down the steps that led up to his house.

"Oh, they are four sisters that I met about five years ago. I promised them that I would pick them up after their performances today," Layla stated back as she continued to walk towards her location, "They are the Amazon Quartet."

Evan widened his eyes at this information, "I remember hearing about them. They're really famous acrobats, aren't they?"

"Yep," stated Layla as she then turned around to Evan, "Thank you for helping me a while ago. I really do appreciate it a lot."

"Oh! It's, uh, no problem!" Evan replied with a quick murmur, "Yep, it's always nice to help out other people!"

"Yes, I guess so," Layla said as she turned back around to head to her destination.

Evan made a sigh as she left his sights, "Layla…"

"You have a crush on her, don't ya?"

"Eh!" Evan meeped a little as he turned to see Eddy and Rei sitting on the steps leading up to the house behind them, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"About seven seconds," Eddy replied as he made a smart smirk. He just figured one of his brother's weaknesses; Layla, "So, uh, where was Layla going?"

"…She said that she had to pick up a few people at the performance grounds," Evan said, "It's located at the center of the village."

"Well, why don't ya follow her?" Eddy stated in a smart aleck sort of way, "It's kind of obvious that you-"Bonk! "Ouch!"

"That's enough Eddy," Rei said after she whooped him on the back of his head in a teasing way, "But I agree with you on one thing; you do need to follow her."

"Huh?" questioned Evan and even Eddy, "Why?" Evan asked.

"Because there is an unusual aura around her," Rei replied, "It reminds me of an aura of a Sailor Senshi."

Evan widened his eyes at this, _'It couldn't be her… could it?'_

"See? That's the perfect excuse to follow her to… wherever she was going!" Eddy chimed in at the right moment, "Right Ev-?Hey!"

Eddy didn't finish what he was going to say; Evan was already running where Layla said she would be, in the center square of the village. Eddy and Rei soon off after him.

Meanwhile, back with Evan, he kept running down the street, going to the middle of the village. While he was running, he quickly passed by Bugs, Daffy and Lola, who were looking for him.

"Gee, he sure is a busy bee, ain't he?" Bugs said as they soon saw Eddy and Rei pass the three of them.

"Oh great, now we gotta turn around to catch him again!" Daffy stated with an irritated breath as they soon followed Evan to wherever he was going.

~~~

Meanwhile, at the performance grounds in the middle of the village, the cleanup crew left the scene, leaving behind four girls in the middle square of the village. On another note; the Amazon Quartet did a spectacular show once again today! What? Do you know who the Amazon Quartet really are? Well, let me introduce them to you; the reader reading this sentence right now!

First, there is Sheri. She is a twelve year old girl and is the oldest of the four sisters. She had short, dark cotton candy pink hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a bright, short sleeved pink shirt with a white hood, wore magenta fingerless gloves and a pair of gray-tinted shorts that ended at her mid shin. He boots were white with silver zippers down the sides.

Next, there is Paula. She is also twelve years old and is the second oldest of the four sisters. She has dark, sky blue air that went to her shoulders and had dark, ocean blue eyes. She wore a dark, short sleeved blue shirt with a black hood, wore blue fingerless gloves and a pair of white-tinted shorts that ended at her mid shin. He boots were black with silver zippers down the sides.

Then, there is June. She is the second youngest of the four sisters at the age of twelve also. She has dark, hunter green hair and dark, emerald green eyes. She wore a bright, short sleeved green shirt with a white hood, wore kelly green fingerless gloves and a pair of brown-tinted shorts that ended at her mid shin. He boots were white with silver zippers down the sides.

Finally, there is Vivian. She is the youngest of the twelve year old sisters. She has dark, crimson red hair and dark, red-brown eyes. She wore a dark, short sleeved red shirt with a black hood, wore blood red fingerless gloves and a pair of black-tinted shorts that ended at her mid shin. He boots were black with silver zippers down the sides.

(AN: Please note that their outfits look the same because they're acrobats, but they are different colors so you can tell them apart without really looking at what hair color they all have…)

These four girls are not only sisters, but they are acrobatic sisters! Right now, they are waiting for someone to get them so that they would not walk home alone on a night like tonight.

"When is she getting here?" asked Vivian with a slight growl, "She said she would be here by now!"

"Now Vivian, there's no need to talk like that," stated Paula with a calmer tone than that of Vivian, "You know that Layla would never leave us out here."

"That's true," agreed Sheri with a nod of her head, "She'll come soon."

"Like right now?" questioned June, "I think I see her coming."

Soon the three other sisters looked in the direction where June was looking. Indeed it was Layla, she was jogging towards them. She was soon right next to them.

"What took ya so long to get here, Layla?" questioned Vivian with a bit of irritancy in her voice, "We've been waiting here for about ten minutes for you."

"I'm really sorry about that!" Layla apologized, "I just… lost track of time, that's all."

"Oh, well that's alright," Paula stated.

"Yeah, no biggie!" June said.

"Now since you're here, let's go home," Sheri stated. Layla and the three other sisters only nodded their heads and started to leave the middle square; until…

"Layla!" stated a voice behind them as Layla made a little gasp.

"Evan?" Layla muttered as she and the other four sisters turned around to see Evan coming towards them. Right behind Evan was Eddy and Rei (Bugs, Daffy and Lola will join all of them shortly), "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh… I wanted to ask you a few questions about-"

"Sailor Mars?" stated four voices simultaneously as everyone turned their attention to the four sisters, who were all standing around Eddy and Rei, looking at Rei, "What are you doing here?" asked Vivian.

"You know these girls Rei?" asked Eddy with surprise.

"Yes, they were once enemies of ours, being controlled by Queen Neherenia, Queen of the Dark Moon," Rei explained, "But then we realized that they were Sailor Senshi of the Asteroids."

"What? You mean that there're even more Senshi out there?" questioned Eddy, "I thought they were all planets and stuff like that, not asteroids or space junk."

"… What are they talking about?" Layla asked the four sisters, "How do you know her?"

The four girls all then looked at each other and nodded their heads, "I guess there's no need to hide it anymore," Sheri stated.

Soon all four of them take out something from their pockets. They were henshin wands, each of them with a different colored jewel on top of the wands. The colors were yellow, blue, green, and red.

"Ceres Crystal Power… **Make-Up!**" shouted Sheri as she was covered in ribbons of green leaves around her body.

"Pallas Crystal Power… **Make-Up!**" shouted Paula as she was then surrounded by tall pillars of ice around her body.

"Juno Crystal Power… **Make-Up!**" shouted June as she was barred in by blinding flashes of lightning that came from the sky.

"Vesta Crystal Power… **Make-Up!**" shouted Vivian as she was draped in a blanket of flames around her body.

Soon the fancy show of leaves, ice, lightning and fire went away as everyone now looked at the quadruplets new appearances. They were all wearing the Sailor Senshi uniform; each of them completed with layered mini skirts, white blouses, sailor collars with two white stripes on each side, ribbons with a crystal star-like brooch in the middle of the ribbons, and layered see-through shoulder pads. They also wore a pair of white boots that went up to their mid shins and gloves that went past their elbows, chokers with a golden star on the front, and tiaras with a jewel in the middle of each of them.

(AN: Here're the color pattern for them all: Ceres Yellow… Pallas Blue… Juno Green… And Vesta Red. I'm pretty confident you can guess their elements… It's Ceres Nature… Pallas Ice… Juno Lightning… And Vesta Fire… Oh, and I also want to say that I gave them all different hairstyles than what they use to have in the Anime and Manga. Okay, back to story!)

"We are the Sailor Asteroids, future guardians for Princess Serenity of the Future," all four of them said.

"I am Sailor Ceres, from the Asteroid of Nature," Sheri said.

"I am Sailor Pallas, from the Asteroid of Ice," Paula said.

"I am Sailor Juno, from the Asteroid of Lightning," June said.

"I am Sailor Vesta, from the Asteroid of Fire," Vivian said.

Everyone except Rei stood there for a moment, letting everything they just seen sink into them. The four girls soon transformed back into their regular clothes.

"Well, umm, that's, uh…" Layla did not really know what to say, she was confused at what was going on. She shook all of those thoughts out of her head and turned back to Evan, "Well, what were you going to say, Evan?"

"… Oh!" Evan slightly yelped, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" questioned Layla with a batted eyebrow, "What is it?"

He took in a deep breath, "Did you ever live in a neighborhood called Peach Creek?"

Layla thought about it for a split second before she made a gasp, widening her eyes as she did, "Yes, I remember living there; it was in another world, different from Kingston Village," she made a sigh, "I remember the day that the meteor shower happened, the day I was brought here. I was with a boy that was the same age as me; we were both watching the shower."

Evan smiled at this information, she remembered him when he was little, "What was the boy's name?" he asked.

"I… can't remember," Layla said as she clutched her right hand to the side of her head, as if she had a slight headache, "I don't remember much before that."

"Oh…" Evan sighed with slight disappointment.

"Hey!" yelled a voice behind everyone as Bugs, Daffy and Lola came to the scene, "We've been tracking you down everywhere!"

Evan seemed confused, "And you are…?"

"Why, I'm King Bugs Bunny of Warner Castle," Bugs said with a grin, "I'm a friend of King Mickey, and we were told that a Lightheart would be waiting for us when we got here."

"…Oh!" Evan gasped as he then made a nervous laugh, "I forgot all about that. Please forgive me for the error."

"There's no need to apologize," Bugs said as he then made a slightly more serious face, "So, did you ever find a Keyblade Master here?"

"Yes," Evan said with a nod of his head, "In fact, he's standing right here."

He was pointing at Eddy.

"What?" questioned Eddy as he gave his older brother a weird look, "What are you talking about? What's a-?"

Suddenly, a flash of red, blinding light springs from Eddy's right hand as something was formed inside the palm of his right hand. It was a Keyblade. The Keyblade that he held had a blade that was a very dark red-brown color and had a handle that was midnight black. The rim of the sword was pale red with a white colored pattern going around the rim. A key chain of a flame dangled at the bottom of the rim of the sword.

"… Keyblade?" Eddy finished.

"That's the Novablade, a form of the original Keyblade," Evan stated, "There are only twelve in the universe, and you have one of them."

"Whoa…" Eddy awed with wonderment as another question came into mind, "So, what do I do with an oversized key?"

"What else can you do with it?" replied Daffy with slight sarcasm, "You fight dark bugs and open doors with it!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Daffy," Lola stated with more sarcasm to his statement, "What made you figure that out?"

Daffy shot a slight glare to her, but it was ignored.

"… Well, you do fight the Heartless with it," Evan stated, "And you can lock and unlock almost anything that has a lock to it."

"Really?" asked Eddy as an idea came into mind, "You mean that I can open up anything?"

"…Yes."

"That's awesome!" Eddy wowed with amazement.

Meanwhile back with Layla and the four sisters, they were watching the conversation with confusion. What on earth was going on?

_'That thing, the Keyblade…'_ Layla started to think, _'How come I feel so-'_

Suddenly, a flash of lime white light appeared around Layla's hand as something forms in her hand. It was a Keyblade. The Keyblade that he held had a blade that was a very white color and had a handle that was midnight black. The rim of the sword was dark red with a pink colored pattern of hearts going around the rim. A key chain of a heart dangled at the bottom of the rim of the sword.

"Layla?" almost everyone said in shock, "You have a Keyblade too?" questioned Evan with surprise.

"I…" she muttered with quietness, "I didn't know I could… do that."

"Great! We've found both of them!" Bugs said with glee in his voice, "Now we can get to the troubled worlds."

"… I guess so," Evan said as he turned to Layla, "Are you ready to come with us?"

Layla could only nod her head, "Yes," she then turned to the four sisters, who also turned to her, "Now girls, can you walk home tonight? I feel like I need to do this."

"Of course we can," Sheri said as she and her other three siblings went back to their house.

"I'll contact HQ when we're on the ship," Evan said as he turned to everyone, "Let's go."

Everyone nodded their heads as he, Eddy, Rei, Layla, Bugs, Daffy and Lola exited the middle of the village and went towards the spaceship dock. This was going to be one, long journey…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 7: Double D-World II-Nottingham-Part I**

In a clearing deep in the midst of a very green and healthy forest, there are two 'men'. Technically speaking, one's a big, robust bear who was wearing a rather lacy apron and the other's a quick-witted and clever fox who isn't being quick-witted and clever fox at that moment in time; he's stirring the stew in a pot from a sitting position, his head propped up against a stone, daydreaming and humming.

"La, da, di, da, da, da, di, dum. Da, da, hm, hm, hm, hm…" He had a very droopy and lazy look in his eyes.

"Hey lover boy, how's that grub coming? Man, I'm starved," the big bear made an attempt at getting the fox to pay attention to what he was doing as he hung the laundry up on the tree branch to dry.

"Hm, hm, hm, da, da, dee…" the fox was humming mechanically.

"Rob?" the bear tried to get his attention, a futile attempt.

"Hm, hm, hm…"

"Robin?"

"Hm, hm, hm…" the fox, apparently named Robin, did not hear him.

"Robaire, hey!" the bear yelled out in exasperation from behind a cloth.

"What? What did you say?" Robin asked, barely surprised by the exclamation.

"Ah forget it. Your mind's not on food," the bear, who was called Little John, waved the matter aside. "You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes. You're smelling that sweet perfume-" he sniffed the air suspiciously, as a horrible smell drifted by his nose.

At that moment the pot began the boil over frantically and black smoke billowed from the great maw of the pot.

"Hey, whoa, it's boiling over," Robin stepped backwards in surprise.

Little John exclaimed, "You're burning the chow!" rushed at the pot and flapped away the smoke with a cloth.

Robin shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Johnny, I was thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it. I love her, Johnny."

Little John, putting the pot on the stone to cool and dumping ladlefuls of water in, said straight to the point, "Hey, look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around? Just marry the girl."

Robin whirled on him. "Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl under a bookcase and say, 'Remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?' No it isn't just done that way."

Little John, slightly rolling his eyes, countered, "Oh, come on Robby. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her out in style." He scooped up some chow in the ladle, stared at the wilted carrot hanging from it in disgust, and flung it away.

Robin, shaking his head, sighed, "It's no use Johnny. As I told you it just wouldn't work. Besides, what can I offer her?"

Little John began to tick off what Robin Hood couldn't do on his fingers. "Well, for one, you can't cook." He sniffed the food and his nose crinkled up instantaneously.

Robin sighed as he headed to the tree to finish putting up the laundry, "I'm serious. She's a highborn lady of quality."

Little John shrugged. "So she's got class. So what?"

As Friar Tuck approached, Robin Hood, now the one exasperated, explained, "I'm an outlaw. That's what. That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run kind of a future is that?"

Robin Hood was unaware of Friar Tuck when the fat friar literally shrilled into his ear, "For heaven's sake, son! You're not an outlaw! Why, someday you'll be called a hero!"

Robin Hood jumped back in surprise, then laughter crept up his face as the friar's words registered in his mind.

"A hero?" Robin Hood laughed; in fact, he laughed so hard, he stumbled backwards and fell into the now-empty laundry basket. "Do you hear that Johnny? We've just been pardoned."

Little John chuckled over the pot of stew. "Ho, ho, that's a gas. We ain't been arrested yet."

While the two laughed it off, Friar Tuck shook his head, and headed for the previously burning pot of stew, saying, "All right. Laugh you rogues, but there's going to be a big to-do in Nottingham-" he tasted the burnt stew "-Well-done, ain't it?-" he coughed out smoke circles, tears streaming out of his eyes "- Old Prince John's having a championship archery tournament tomorrow."

Both perked up at this bit of news.

"Archery tournament? Rob could win that standing on his head, eh Rob?" Little John stated proudly about his partner. Robin Hood bowed to the compliment.

"Thank you Little John, but-" he wilted "-I'm sure we're not invited." Robin Hood sighed.

Friar Tuck, still testing the stew (maybe he's just eating it for free), stated boldly, "No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come."

Laughing, Little John said, "Yeah. Old Bushel Britches-the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham."

"No," Friar Tuck countered quickly. "Maid Marian."

Robin Hood perked up once more. "Maid Marian?"

Friar Tuck ladled up more stew. "Yeah. She's going to give a kiss to the winner!" He began to laugh again.

Robin Hood had a very 'evil' look on his face. "A kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lolly! Come on Johnny! What are we waiting for?" He cartwheeled about with exuberance.

Little John had a rather sour look on his face. "Wait a minute, Rob. That place will be crawling with soldiers."

Robin Hood, decked out with a full quiver of arrows and a rather long longbow, jumped up on the log table in the clearing and cried out, "Aha! But remember, faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not my friends. This will be by greatest performance!"

He was very Shakespearean about it.

As the two bounded off to prepare for the archery tournament, Friar Tuck sighed and placed the ladle back in the pot. He then looked up at the sky, as though he was waiting for a sign. Presently, something shot across the sky. With a shake of his head in denial that he saw a shooting star during the day, he disappeared into the greenery of Sherwood Forest as well.

-

We now see a gummi ship land in a clear part of Sherwood Forest. And inside the gummi ship were Double D, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They were debating on who should come or not until they came to a temporary conclusion; Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy would all go to this world while Usagi, Mamoru and Mickey were left to guard the Gummi Ship. But Double D and company could not go without a walkie-talkie like device that they put around their wrists, so that they could communicate with each other.

Soon the two teens, the duck and the dog got out of the gummi ship and stepped out onto the new world.

Double D and Ami both made a deep sigh, "I've never thought I would get out of there," Double D stated.

"Oh come now Double D; it wasn't that bad," Donald responded to Double D's statement, "It was only two days."

"… Yeah, I guess you're right," Double D said, "Let's get going."

"Right," Ami chirped as she started to walk in one direction, only to be stopped by Double D, "What?"

"Ami, where did you think you were going?" he asked with slight amusement, "We have to decide on which direction we need to go."

Ami just blushed a little in her cheeks in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry! I-I was thinking right for a second."

"So, which way do we go first?" Goofy asked.

Suddenly, they hear trumpets out in the distance, signaling that something was going on.

"Maybe we should head that way?" Donald stated as everyone nodded their heads in approval.

They all then walked in the direction of the trumpets. It took them five minutes to arrive to their location. It looked like a medieval festival of some sort with tents and people in assorted medieval clothing. Weird thing was that the people weren't actually people, but they were, in fact, random animals.

"What-"Ami started to say, "They're all animals?"

"Hmm…"Double D muttered to himself, as if he were thinking hard about something, "We can't go out there; it looks like Ami and I are the only humans here," Double D said to everyone, "We just can't go waltzing into this place without some sort of disguise."

"No problem there, Double D!" Donald said as he got out his staff, "I can make you two into animals!"

But before Double D and Ami could respond, there was a flash of light that surrounds the two teens as they felt themselves change. And when the light disappeared, they were both the same animal with different fur, both still in their original clothes. Double D was now a red fox (AN: Like Robin Hood), he still wore his traditional sockhat. Ami was also a fox (a vixen, in this case), but with artic blue fur instead of just white.

"Wow, neat!" Ami muttered. Double D was practically speechless over his transformation.

"Can we get going now?" asked Goofy

The others nod their heads as they walk out from the woods and went into the festival. There they learned from the people that an archery contest was taking place. And the prize was to win a kiss from Maid Marian, a vixen that is a niece to King Richard.

Over the next hour was very entertaining to watch. And it came down to a fat wolf, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and a very tall, cloaked stork, whose name was still unknown to everyone. The stork won with an amazing shot with the help of two arrows. Everyone applauded for the stork, even Main Marian, as he came up to the royal box that was set up for Prince John, a lion wearing a crown on his head. Rhinos soon surrounded the throne, preventing anyone to see anything.

"… Aha," the lion's voice was saying to the stork at the stairs to the royal box, holding out his 'ceremony sword' out, "And now, I name you the winner, or more appropriately…"

Meanwhile, while a commotion was starting to happen at the royal box, Double D, who was in the back of the crowd, suddenly became aware of a presence behind him.

"Your Highness, look what I got me here," the Sheriff boomed out and took a hold of Double D left shoulder, "I've found me a Robin Hood look-a-like!"

"Ahh, why are you-?" Double D started to say but went silent quickly when he was pushed into the spotlight and was now face to face with 'Your Majesty'.

He also noticed a red fox that looked like him, all chained up. He was being held prisoner? And where was that stork from before? Unless… the fox was the stork!

"Aha! This is wonderful, as wonderful!" Prince John clapped eagerly, "Perfect! Now we have more heads to get off with!"

Double D widens his eyes; his head was coming off? Why?

Meanwhile, Ami, Donald and Goofy were going hysterical on the sideline; Double D was going to be executed if they didn't do something now! Suddenly, Ami came up with an idea; it had to work!

And back with Double D, he learned that the red fox that looked like him was named Robin Hood. Then a vixen that was sitting beside Prince John came up beside him, hugging him. Double D looked at the couple with sadness expressed in his eyes; what was the fox being executed for?

"You're taking off his head too, Your Highness?" the Sheriff asked about Double D, "Why him?"

"Because Sheriff," Prince John said with an evil smirk, "I know his true form is not just a Robin Hood look-a-like…" he then pointed to Double D and his sockhat, "But he is a Keyblade Master. I knew he would come here sooner or later."

Double D gasped; Prince John could see that he was a Keyblade Master. But why would he want to execute him? Unless… Then a feeling of anger washed over him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Prince John started to say, "You're a universal criminal."

"Criminal?" Double D yelped, "I'm a criminal? Who says?"

"I say so," Prince John snapped back, "And as long as this crown sits on my head; I make the decisions!"

"That crown belongs to King Richard!" Robin shouted out at the top of his lungs in bold protest, "Long live King Richard!"

The growing number of spectators reported back, "Long live King Richard!"

"King Richard…" Double D rolled the name on his tongue. What had he done to King Richard to gain that crown?

"Enough! I am King!" Prince John was throwing a terrible fit, stomping on his seat furiously, "King! King! Off with their heads!"

"What-?"

The Sheriff seemed to have made some movement of some sort because immediately, several rhinos detached themselves and came over with an iron collar and a long piece of rope. Before Double D could react, the Sheriff had him by both and he fought helplessly as he was roped up, his neck was stuck in an iron collar. Goofy looked horrified and Donald was shouting out something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

And where was Ami?

"Oh no…" Marian muttered.

Double D saw Robin give him a determined stare. Then Robin looked behind him and Double D followed his gaze, finding himself starting at a huge rhino with a black hood and, to his horror, a huge axe, newly sharpened and polished. It was the executioner.

"Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe!" everybody turned their heads to Prince John, stupefied by his statement.

Prince John looked like he was struggling against something that held his neck or head. With a horrified look on his face he squealed out, "Eeek! Sheriff, release my buddy and that- I-I mean, release the prisoners!"

The Sheriff was beyond stupefied, "Untie the prisoner?"

The white hen got all bossy, "You heard what he said, Bushel Britches."

Prince John, still struggling against the unknown force gripping his neck, chocked out, "Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I'm the head man-" suddenly he whispered to something behind him, then turned back to the Sheriff, "- Let them go! For heaven's sake, let them go!"

The Sheriff, being extremely hesitant and confused the entire way, sliced the bindings off Robin Hood and Double D, and then undid the iron collars around their necks. As soon as Robin was released, Marian rushed to him while the white hen cheered at the top of her lungs, "Yeehee! Love conquers all!"

Robin and Marian were holding hands, "I owe my life to you my darling."

"I couldn't have lived without you, Robin," Marian whispered back as they embraced each other.

Double D was shaking the kinks out of his arms while the Sheriff, muttering, "Something funny is going on here," disappearing behind the royal box.

Within ten seconds, Double D heard the Sheriff growling out, "Why you little…" Goofy yelping, "Look out Ami!" and Ami screaming out in terror.

Everyone froze at the sound of the scream from behind the royal box and Prince John quickly rose up, bothered by that mysterious restraint, and shouted, "Kill them! Don't just stand there; kill them!"

Then the massive bear from before came forward to fight. Robin Hood quickly flashed out a sword and Lady Kluck ordered Maid Marian, "Run for it, lassie. This is no place for a lady."

Maid Marian backed away as a battle began to ensure. A rooster with a mandolin and a monk came about to do battle while Goofy and Donald joined the fray. Double D called the Starblade to his hand and maneuvered carefully around the rhino guards, knowing that they did have brute strength, which he defiantly did not have.

Prince John used the ceremonial sword to try and stab Robin Hood by the back when the fox backed up. Robin Hood, catching the flash of metal, whirled around and flipped the sword out of Prince John's hand. Prince John cries out in fear, "Don't hurt me! Help! Help!"

While Double D took a quick breather from trying to get out of the fray of rhinos and weasels, the lion crawled away frantically, falling out of the royal box unceremoniously, the crying out, "Kill them!"

He pointed at both Double D and Robin Hood.

Lady Kluck ducked the Sheriff. It was a short match. The white hen jabbed the Sheriff with a very interesting golden arrow. When he rushed her, she easily flipped him on his stomach and shouted, "Take that you scoundrel!" She then rushed off to battle some more.

Double D approved her actions. He also warned himself not to get the white hem mad at any moment in time.

"Help! Robin, help!" Main Marian panicked; she was surrounded by the fighting.

Robin, grabbing hold of the end of a banner, swung down from the top of a stand, grabbed her and they swung into the throne of the royal box. With Maid Marian on his right, he fought off three weasels on his left.

"Marian, madam, will you marry me?" he asked as he tipped the chair over.

"Darling, I thought you'd never ask me," Maid Marian gave him her heartfelt reply, "But you could've chosen a more romantic setting."

"And for our honeymoon… London," Robin added as he fought off more weasels.

Little John, Robin Hood's partner in crime (AN: Who just so happens to be a brown bear… duh), was having the time of his life. He fought a horde of rhinos, eventually shoving them all into a yellow tent. He jumped in, stating, "Oh, what a main event this is. What a beautiful brawl."

From the other end of the tent, Lady Kluck rushed more rhinos in. She jumped in as well and the capacity limit forced Little John out. Furious that he was missing the brawl, he charged back in. Lady Kluck was kicked out on her face.

Furious, she jumped up, golden arrow in hand, and jabbed at a rhino's butt that stuck out of the tent. There was a huge explosion of pain and the tent rose up on multiple pairs of feet. It charged.

Civilians screamed and ran out of the way as the yellow tent rampaged across the tournament grounds.

"We'll have six children," Robin Hood told Maid Marian as he ducked under a weasel's swipe.

"Six? Oh a dozen at least!" Maid Marian retorted, then spotted a vulture, who was about to pull an arrow on Robin Hood, "Take that!" he started to say.

Quickly snatching of a nearby cherry pie from a not-yet-ruined stand, she slammed the pie into the vulture's face.

"Duck!" she suddenly heard a foreign, feminine voice shout out an order. She obeyed without hesitation.

Sparks and flashes of cold, white and blue lights flew above her head as she crouched down low. When she finally peeked up, she found herself staring at a vixen (AN: A younger one than she was) with blue fur and dark, blue eyes. She wore the most interesting clothing (AN: It was a sailor suit, which I do not think existed in that time period… it's Ami, if you're wondering).

"Be careful, there're Heartless here within the shadows."

"Huh?"

"Make sure that you and your loved ones are safe," with that said, she ran off into the battle up ahead.

"Marian, darling, what wrong?" Robin Hood asked, not seeing the blue vixen.

"She was warning us," Maid Marian murmured as he quickly led her away, "Robin, she told us to watch out for something in the shadows."

"Indeed," Robin Hood was puzzled at her comment.

Meanwhile, Little John found himself sitting on top of a charging tent full of rhinos. He exclaimed, "Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?"

Then he saw that they were on a collision course with the stone tower with the two elephants. He scrambled off the 'flying umbrella' before the imminent collision brought down the tower.

In the middle of the melee, you could see Double D in the middle of it all, trying to get out of this huge mess. He was dodging sword-wielding weasels and axe-swinging rhinos as he was still searching.

"Double D!"

Double D whirled around and saw Ami, who had a terrible, rather indescribable expression on her face.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Double D asked worriedly as the female archer approached.

Without another word, Ami took Double D aside, dodging a diving weasel, then hissed, "The Heartless; they're here!"

Double D started at her, "What?"

"We have to get out of here," Ami explained, "They're going to expose themselves if we don't, and the results would be disastrous."

"Where are we going then?" Double D insisted as Donald and Goofy, scuffled up from the battle, quickly approached them.

"I've found a man named Friar Tuck. He says we can go with him," Ami quickly explained as the Double D, Donald and Goofy then followed Ami out of the tournament grounds into the dense woods nearby.

Not many yards away, several Heartless materialized from the shadows. These 'Archer' Heartless looked a lot like the Knight Heartless but wore archers hoods. Their left hands were replaced with bows and on their backs were a quiver of darkness made arrows. Anyway, they did not follow Double D and company, but instead spread out around the tournament grounds, scaring off any remaining citizens.

Prince John tried to scramble for the safety of a certain barrel of ale when he saw Robin Hood and Maid Marian making their escape.

"Stop the girl!" he shouted in hopes that someone would hear him.

To his bad luck, Lady Kluck heard him. She turned and whopped the Prince on the side of his head with the golden arrow, "Take that, you scurvy knave!"

"Seize the fat one!" Prince John, infuriated, ordered in a furious tone.

Several rhinos advanced on Lady Kluck. The white hen did not waste anytime and kicked up her engines into high gear, _'If Prince John wants me, his men had better catch me first!'_

She then bolted through a huge stretch of open land, making way to the dark, cool depths of Sherwood Forest. The guards tried to jump her, snatching her, charging her, etc…

They all failed. She easily evaded them, then ducked as two rhino guards went for her at the same time but his each other instead. She then sped faster as the last of the spectators cheered her from the edge of Sherwood Forest. She pumped her fist up in the air, then managed to evade a rhino that had dived for her and nearly got her. Lady Kluck got away and the rhino slid across the grass, only to smash head-first into a boulder.

Lady Kluck was victorious! Standing at the very edge of Sherwood Forest, she cried, "Long live King Richard! Yahoo!"

At that moment, Little John, who had escaped the rampaging yellow 'flying umbrella' unharmed, appeared, snatched Lady Kluck and pulled her to safety as several arrows hit the trees, missing their mark.

Prince John was frustrated, furious, embarrassed and humiliated. He sniffed back tears, then wailed out furiously, "Hiss, you're never around when I need you!"

He had the incredible luck of being near a barrel of ale stopped with a cork. For inside the barrel, he heard a bubbly, inebriated voice saying, "Coming, coming…"

Prince John whipped out the cork and a very woozy, intoxicated Sir Hiss appeared, his eyes crossed-eyed and unfocused, "Ha, ha, for I'm a jolly good fellow. Hoo, hoo, hoo… Oh, there you are, old boy P.J.; you won't believe this but the stork is actually Robin Hood."

Prince John glared at him, then reached out with both hands and chocked the yellow-green snake, "Robin Hood! Ah! And a wretched Keyblade Master too!"

He yanked out Sir Hiss and knotted him on a pole. He stomped away, snapping, "Get out of that if you can!"

Prince John stomped off, only to be greeted by several Neo Shadows and Shadow Heartless.

"If you make a commotion for the people around here, you'll draw out Robin Hood," Prince John told the Heartless in front of him, "And now, most likely that Keyblade Master will be with him. Destroy them both."

The Heartless nodded their heads and warped to somewhere to cause chaos.

-

Robin Hood and Maid Marian strode through very ethereal scenery. Fireflies flew around them in the dusk sky and pink blossoms from the trees fell softly. They passed by a lake with lily pads, smiling, devouring each other with their eyes, in love with each other, now and forever.

Under a single tree near the lake, the lovers stopped. Robin very gently placed a ring of flowers on Marian's ring finger on her left hand. They smiled to one another and drifted onward, towards a waterfall. There, they disappeared underneath the waterfall and went down the passage way of rock to the other side…

**Chapter 8: Double D-World II-Nottingham-Part II**

"So what you're saying is, is that Prince John is in league with the Heartless?"

"That's right Goofy," Ami stated with a nod, "Or else why would he try to kill Double D?"

"Good question," Donald said.

Double D made a heavy sigh; this situation was getting more serious. They were all by the moonlit lake, discussing what to do next.

"Well, we have to look for the Keyhole," Double D said, "Not to mention that we have to help Robin Hood overthrow a phony tyrant."

"That's right," Ami stated, "I've already talked to Robin Hood and he said it would be fine for us to help out."

"Great," Donald said sarcastically under his breath.

"Aww, it won't be so bad Donald!" Goofy said, hearing his little sigh, "We'll be out of here in no time!"

(One Week Later…)

"How long have we been here?" Donald asked in a sort of bland tone.

"About a week," Little John replied absent-mindedly as he handled the cooking; he never really trusted Robin Hood again after a burning episode on the morning of the phony archery contest (AN: As you saw in the first part of Chapter 7 and/or if you've watched the movie).

"And what are you planning to do again?" Ami asked from her sitting position on the wooden table in the clearing.

"Get Friar Tuck and the others out of the prisons," Robin Hood answered as he continued to fetch new arrows.

In the week since Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy arrived; the Sheriff and Sir Hiss were caught singing Robin Hood and Little John's song about Prince John. It was learnt the people of England were singing it, and Prince John taxed everyone viciously. Most, if not all, could not pay up continuously and were thrown in jail.

Then, as if that weren't bad enough, Friar Tuck got thrown into jail for having a brawl with the Sheriff yesterday night. The two mouse residence of Friar Tuck's church rushed to Robin Hood with the news, and he went sneaking off to Prince John's castle to figure it all out himself later in the morning after it happened. He came rushing back that afternoon with the news that Prince John planned to have Friar Tuck hanged the next day for high treason.

_-"We can't have that happen to him!" Little John was pacing after they got back, "That's impossible; he's our friend! Rob, we're gonna save him, right?"_

"Right, but there will be more than guards there, John," Robin Hood replied as he was polishing his bow, "You guys know what I mean, right?"

He was referring to Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy.

"Yes, the Heartless," Double D answered to Robin.-

"Are you sure we can raid a castle?" Donald questioned to the other people later in the day, "We're here to find the Keyhole, remember?"

"Yeah but it's been taking days to find it!" Goofy said, "When will it show up?"

"…I think it will show up soon," Double D stated, "If I remember correctly, the Keyhole is at an important place in this world. And after we help Robin Hood, we'll go look around to find the Keyhole."

"Sounds good," Ami stated with a nod.

-

Meanwhile, in the castle's prison, we come upon a cell with only one individual inside, chained to the wall by chained iron rings on his wrists; it was Friar Tuck. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment…and dreaming strange dreams (AN: Let's take a look into his mind, shall we?).

He was in a very, very foggy area. It was also cold and rainy. When the fog started to clear, he was standing on a strange road not made in cobblestone that was a huge circle. Around him were huge, unusual-looking houses that looked like nothing he's ever seen in Nottingham, "W-What is this place?" he asked himself.

"This is where we live," said a sudden voice behind him as he turned around to see who said what.

A portal of darkness appeared as a person stepped out from the darkness. It was something Friar Tuck has never really seen before; it was a human figure, not an animal figure. He was dressed in a white cloak, hooded jacket.

"W-What are you?" Friar Tuck stuttered with fright, being that he's never seen a being quite like this.

Soon the being slowly took off his hood, revealing his face. It was Dox.

"I am a Lightheart," said the man, "And I have taken you to this place in you mind to tell you something; something important about-"

Suddenly, another portal of darkness appears beside the man as another person stepped out of the darkness. It was another human, but with a figure more fit for a woman than for a man. It was also cloaked in a white jacket with a hood over the face of the figure.

"… Oh!" the figure stated with a feminine voice, "Did I come at the right time?"

"…No," replied the man in a bland tone, "You're late again, like always."

The woman made a little giggle, "Sorry."

The man just shook his head in embarrassment, "Anyway…" he turned back to Friar Tuck, who was now beyond confused about everything and made a little cough, "My name is Dox, and this is Naux, my partner."

"We came to tell you that Robin Hood needs to be protected from the Heartless," Naux said.

"That's half right," Dox said, picking up on a note that Naux didn't say, "And Double D needs to also be protected."

"Double D?" questioned the friar, "I can understand why Robin Hood needs protection, but why Double D?"

"Double D is a Keyblade Master; the Starblade Master, to be exact," Naux explained, "He needs to seal the Keyhole in the church, or else…"

"…The world of Nottingham would fall into oblivion to the Heartless," Dox finished off with a bit of a sour note.

Friar Tuck widened his eyes, "But how do I tell them this? I'm in a jail cell."

"They'll come soon; Little John and the others," Naux said to him, "So don't worry."

"Naux, we need to get going," Dox stated, "Or else the Heartless will get us if we stay."

Suddenly, all Friar Tuck could see was a blinding light in front of him. He opened his eyes again to see that he was back in the cell with his wrists still chained to the chained iron rings. He made a sigh, "Oh dear…"

-

They were all getting ready for a night raid of Prince John's castle. Robin Hood and Little John were whistling rather merrily as the created a crude map of the castle and planned their course of actions. Double D added a bit here and there after seeing a few flaws, but let Robin Hood and Little John do most of the planning; after all, it was their home turf, not his.

Upon arriving and creeping deep into the castle, Robin Hood, Little John, Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy analyzed the problem laid out before them. Donald then saw a possible action.

"They're hiding in the shadows as usual," Donald noted about the Heartless, "But they can't move elsewhere this time because they're under Prince John's control. And they're doing what he's doing now; sleeping."

"Great, it makes things a whole lot easier," Robin Hood breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah! That's-"

"Goofy, be quiet!"

"Uh? Oh…sorry," Goofy apologized as they hid in the shrubbery near the spot where a vulture, interestingly named Nutsy, patrolled.

Nutsy approached their hiding spot, unaware of those who were hiding in the shrubbery. Little John signaled everyone to be quiet, and then reached out to snatch Nutsy.

Nutsy turned his back to the spot and set his pike/axe on the ground, then trumpeted out, with Little John's hands a few inches from his head and the church bells began to toll, "One o' clock! And all's well!"

Robin Hood and Double D yanked Little John back and they all watched with wary eyes as the bells rang three times.

"Nutsy, set your brains ahead a couple of hours!" the Sheriff yelled out sleepily from his seat next to the prison gates.

"Yes sir," Nutsy answered dutifully, "Does that mean adding or subtracting?"

Donald snorted at Nutsy's stupidity. Everyone threw him a warning glare.

"Oh, let's forget it!" the Sheriff answered in irritation.

"Yes, sir, Sheriff, sir," Nutsy said.

The Sheriff yelled back, "Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yelling 'all's well' all the time?"

"Sheriff," another vulture guard, named Trigger, hissed. He patted his loaded crossbow as he continued, "Everything ain't all's well. I got a feeling in my bones that there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute."

Robin Hood, Little John, Double D, a very nervous Donald, Ami and Goofy looked at each other in surprise.

"For peat's sake Trigger!" the Sheriff yelped as he found Trigger's crossbow pointing up at his face, "Point that peashooter the other way!"

He pushed it aside. Trigger tried to reassure him, "Don't you worry not Sheriff. The safety's on old Betsy."

He patted the crossbow and it fired. The Sheriff and Trigger both ducked as the arrow flew all over the place, hitting ground, the wall, the gate and then sailed over to where Robin Hood, Double D and the others were.

"And I thought he was nuts," Ami slightly giggled and pointed in the direction of where Nutsy had vanished off to.

"What are you trying to do, you birdbrain?" the Sheriff railed at Trigger, who pulled back his head meekly.

"Just doing my duty Sheriff," he replied with humility.

"Oh, you and that itchy trigger finger of yours," the Sheriff growled. Nutsy approached the hiding spot again. Robin Hood nodded to Little John, who reached out and was not interrupted in snagging the vulture guard.

Their only bad luck was, Nutsy made some noise while being yanked away.

"Hey, you hear that?" Trigger hissed immediately.

_'Oh shoot!'_ both Double D and Ami thought.

"Sure did Trigger," the Sheriff agreed in a whisper, "There's something funny going on here. Come on."

He gestured to Trigger to cover him, "You cover for… Wait a minute."

He froze and Trigger nearly bumped into him. The Sheriff whirled around on Trigger, "Is the safety on old Betsy?"

"You bet it Sheriff," Trigger answered happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first," Trigger moved to the front as they approached where Little John mugged Nutsy, "All right you in there! Come on out with your hands up!"

"Yeah," Trigger added with a threatening gesture of his 'Old Betsy', "Reach them up to the sky."

Double D looked to Robin Hood, who was finishing up on putting on the disguise, "Just you watch this performance, boys and girl," Robin Hood said with glee as he tied a crooked sock to his face.

"Be careful Rob," Little John told him.

"Good luck," Double D added.

"And I thought that guy was nuts," Donald muttered under his breath in the direction of the roped up bundle of feathers that Goofy was guarding.

Robin Hood hopped out of his hiding place and went into his act.

Meanwhile, back in the shrubbery, Ami seemed to have dazed off into a thought for a second before making a short gasp. She had a sudden, bad thought about tonight. Double D, Donald, Goofy and Little John looked at her in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Double D asked worriedly.

Ami shook her head, trying to look as though nothing was wrong; her eyes, the hue of dark ocean as usual, shore through with an icy sheen.

"I, uh, no; nothing's wrong…"Ami replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Shh!" Little John reprimanded, "You guys are missing it! Rob's gotten way too good with this."

_'Huh?'_

Double D looked in the direction Robin Hood had gone.

Adorned in Nusty's purple cloak, the vulture guards pike leaning against the prison wall, the crooked sock cleverly shaped like a vulture's beak, Robin Hood was saying something to a very oblivious Sheriff, who was leaning against his chair and had a look of contentment on his face.

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs," Robin Hood was crooning to Sheriff, who yawned and was on the borderline of dozing off, "The sandman's a-coming, why don't you… let me loosen that belt? Rock-a-bye Sheriff, just you relax…"

Double D felt his jaw drop open, _'Man, Robin was good.'_

"Oh relax…" the Sheriff sighed as Robin Hood carefully loosened the belt and gently fingered the keys out from the Sheriff's side.

"Di, di, di…" Robin Hood murmured, trying to keep the Sheriff too stupefied to know what was going on.

He inched the keys out of the belt slowly and carefully, but as bad luck would have it, the keys squeaked.

The Sheriff suddenly yawned and said, "Aww, Nutsy, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time."

Robin Hood, who had nearly jumped back, carefully sang, "Rock-a-bye Sheriff, just you relax, dum, pump, pump, do, do, do, do…"

"Amazing," Donald muttered to Little John, "He's so stupid."

"We knew that from the beginning," Little John said with a wink.

Robin Hood slid the keys out of the Sheriff's belt, and then made frantic hand signals to the others to come.

"Come on, we gotta go," Little John whispered as they sneaked out.

"Let the party begin," Donald was heard muttering under her breath as Robin Hood handed Little John the keys as they quietly opened the prison doors.

They all snuck in, one by one, and all seemed safe until two things happened; Goofy's shield banged into a stone wall while, at the same time, the prison door squeaked as Robin Hood closed it.

"Wait a minute…**!** Jail break! Jail break!" the ever attentive Trigger yelped at the top of his lungs as he rushed to the prison, "I hear it, Sheriff! The door! The door!"

Robin Hood, Little John and Double D looked at each other in surprise. Donald was already scowling Goofy with rather silent hisses while Ami looked on with slight fear in her eyes.

Sheriff woke up with a start. He growled at Trigger as the vulture guard approached him with panic, then looked to the prison door, which Robin Hood had shut.

"Now, for the last time," the Sheriff growled, "No more false alarms!"

Trigger nodded unhappily, seeing that he was wrong, and went back to his post. The Sheriff tripped him in the process, then went back to sleep.

"Phew… that was close," Robin Hood sighed as all six turned to the scenario behind them.

The view of the dark, dark prison slammed into their faces. The innocent prisoners, chained to heavy iron balls, looked at them with at first with confusion, then with some recognition, as Robin Hood handed Little John the keys and told them all in an extremely serious voice, "Now, you guys release Friar Tuck and the others. I'll go visit the royal treasury."

He turned to go.

"Wait," Double D said, "Let me help you."

Everyone seemed to stop breathing.

"It's dangerous," Robin Hood finally said, "Very dangerous. And you gotta be very quiet."

"I'll be quiet," Double D stated, "Plus I have a feeling that the thing we're looking for is there."

"… Very well, let's go."

They snuck out of the prison and tip toed out of sight. Ami made a sad sigh and a worried look; she had that sudden feeling again that something will go wrong.

"Oh don't worry Ami," Little John said, noticing the sadness in her eyes, "Robin Hood's really good at this. And it seems your friend is too."

"…Yes, you're right," Ami said with a smile, hiding a little of her true emotion at the moment, "Come on, let's free the others."

Little John, Donald, Goofy and Ami crept through the prison, finally making out a single cell. Little John signaled the others to be quiet, and slowly unlocked the cell. Inside was Friar Tuck.

"Oh, Little John! It can't be!" the friar exclaimed in surprise as the prison door opened.

"Shh!" Little John quickly reacted, "Quiet. We're busting out."

He leaned forward and unlocked the iron rings on Friar Tuck. Friar Tuck spotted Donald, Goofy and Ami behind Little John at the doorway to his tiny, moldy cell; but he didn't see Robin Hood or Double D. His mind began to panic.

"Where are they?" Friar Tuck demanded urgently as Little John helped him up.

"Robin Hood and Double D?" Little John asked as he undid all the keys from the ring and handed one to each person to unlock the prisoners, "They went to raid the treasury."

He could see Friar Tuck go pale in the face, "So, that's what Naux meant…"

"What?" asked Ami, who had overheard Friar Tuck and Little John's conversation, "What about Naux?"

"She and another person came to me when I was sleeping," Friar Tuck explained, "They both said that it was important to guard Robin Hood and the Starblade Master."

Ami, Donald and Goofy made worried glances at each other; maybe it was not such a good idea to let him go with Robin Hood.

Little John, putting the keys back into the large iron ring they were originally from, then headed to one of the prison windows. He looked intensely outside for a few seconds, and then backed off as an arrow, with rope tied to it, sailed in. Little John borrowed a bow from a ten year old boy rabbit named Skippy, strung the bow then shot the arrow back.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Receiving the riches," Little John said with a grin as money bags began to appear.

-

"Robin Hood! I'll get even," Prince John tossed and turned in his royal bed, "I'll get… It's Robin Hood I want. It's Robin Hood and that wretched child. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Robin Hood and Double D froze. They stared at each other, then at Prince John.

"He's obsessed," Double D mouthed to Robin Hood, who nodded and carefully picked up a bag of gold.

"Come on Double D," Robin Hood was tying a long chain of money bags to the rope that was constantly moving, "There's no time."

With that, the two gradually depleted Prince John's store of gold.

At the receiving end of the line, Little John and Friar Tuck undid all the money bags. Goofy, a very excited Donald, and Ami distributed them among the others.

"Ha, ha. Praise the Lord and pass the taxes rebates!" Friar Tuck let out a mild laugh.

-

"Is that all?" Double D whispered to Robin Hood as they tied (hopefully) the last of the money bags onto the moving rope.

"Actually, there's one more…" Robin Hood's voice drifted off into the night as they both eyed the bag of gold Prince John had tight in his arms.

"Oh great…" Double D muttered as they watched Prince John suck on his thumb, his arms creating a protective cradle around the bag of gold.

"We've got no choice," Robin Hood sighed as he tiptoed towards the prince and an oblivious Sir Hiss, "Double D, get ready to leave as soon as possible."

"I'm already ready," Double D replied. He had his Starblade ready to appear in his hand at a moment's notice, but he felt he really was not going to need it tonight.

How wrong he was.

-

The sound of a coin hitting the ground alerted Trigger. He did not know where Nutsy was and he was not aware of the Sheriff's predicament. His 'Betsy' loaded and on the ready, the vulture guard carefully walked back to the prison.

"Sheriff, don't get your dander up," he was saying as he approached what seemed to be the Sheriff sleeping next to the prison door, "But I still got a feeling-"

The Sheriff suddenly moved. He snatched Trigger before the vulture guard could react and threw him into the prison. He then slammed the prison gates shut.

(A Few Minutes Later…)

"Friar, get going!" Little John whispered as he pulled off the Sheriff's clothing; he had stolen them from the Sheriff after shoving him into the prison, "Hurry!"

The friar and the villagers, each holding as many gold bags as possible, hustled away from the dreaded prison and towards a two-wheeled wagon. They clambered into the rickety wagon and Friar Tuck, after placing his bags of gold into the wagon, went to the front and set himself in between the poles that the cart horse would normally stand in. He pulled the poles and the wagon towards the suspiciously opened castle gate. Little John looked behind him worriedly as the inched towards the draw bridge. Where were Robin Hood and Double D?

Ami seemed to be having the same thoughts and kept throwing nervous glances behind her. She had begun to slow down, as though anticipating that any moment from now, Robin Hood and Double D would appear. Donald, who sat in the wagon, kept watch, on the lookout. Goofy was also beginning to slow down as well, looking behind him, wondering where Robin Hood and Double D had gone.

And then…

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… Aah! Aah! Hoo! Guards! Guards! My gold! Oh no, no, no!" they all heard Prince John's voice cry out, "They're getting away with my gold! Guards! Guards! Stop them! Stop them!"

"Jump!" they heard Robin Hood's voice yell a split second later.

"Guards! Get them!" Prince John shrilled at the top of his lungs, "No, not them! Them! Them! Rhinos halt! Stop! Desist! Aah! Ooh! Aah!"

The sound of wine barrels rolling was coupled by Prince John throwing a nasty fit. And then…

"Well, don't just stand there, you idiots! Get them! Stop them! Before they get away - no, not them! Them!" Prince John's voice was suddenly strong and angry.

Ami had a sinking feeling in her heart and soul. She had a very good idea of who Prince John was talking about.

Robin Hood and Double D suddenly appeared, sprinting as madly and quickly as possibly towards the two-wheeled cart. Friar Tuck by then had abandoned his position at the head of the cart and was reassuring some worried villagers in the wagon. Little John had taken up the task of pulling the wagon.

"Everybody!" Robin Hood shouted at the top of his lungs, "Come on! That's all of them. Get going!"

"This ain't no hayride people!" Little John bellowed as he gripped the poles and yanked the wagon forward across the draw bridge, "Let's move!"

"Onto Sherwood Forest!" Friar Tuck shouted and pumped his fist into the air as the villagers scattered the squabbling rhino guards.

Ami surveyed the whole group,_'Everyone seemed to be here, yes everyone was here-'_

Ami stumbled. Robin Hood was to her quickly, helping her back up. It was then the red fox saw crazed fear in her ocean eyes.

"Double D," the teenager whispered and her eyes darted to the castle they were leaving behind, hopefully forever.

"Stop! My baby!" Mother Rabbit shrieked, her arms reaching out from her helpless position in the wagon.

Everybody looked behind their shoulders or turned to the castle.

"The Heartless!" Goofy yelled, "It's the Heartless!"

"May the Lord protect us," Friar Tuck whispered.

Double D was fighting off the Heartless that surrounded him and Tagalong, Mother Rabbit's youngest child.

"Double D!" Ami yelled and made a dash to go back but Robin Hood was too fast for her. He darted back inside the castle and dodged the Heartless coming towards him.

"Double D! Give her to me and let's get out of here!" Robin Hood yelled.

Double D made a wide arc with his Starblade, pushing away the circle of Heartless surrounding him and Tagalong. He then picked up Tagalong and tossed her to Robin Hood. Then, to keep the Heartless from following Robin Hood and Tagalong, he literally threw himself into the group of Heartless, Starblade at hand.

"Mama, Mama!" Tagalong yelped as Robin Hood made a mad dash towards the castle gate.

Then, quite suddenly, the castle gate crashed down before their eyes, locking them within Prince John's castle. Little John, Ami, Donald and Goofy, who had made a mad dash of their own to Robin Hood and Double D, stopped short of the gate, horrified out of their wits.

"We got him now!" the Sheriff's voice shrilled over the chaos Double D was creating, "We got the both of them! Get them now!"

Robin Hood quickly pushed Tagalong through the spaces between the long, crude iron bars that made up the castle gate, "Get going and don't worry about me."

"It's not just you we're worried about though Rob," Little John hinted as he handed Tagalong to Goofy and the tall dog made a mad dash for the wagon, "You know what I mean."

Robin Hood took nearly half a second to realize who he was referring to, "No… we gotta get him out of here!"

"This time we got 'em for sure!" the Sheriff yelled. He grabbed a flaming torch and charged at Robin Hood.

"Go! Go now! I'll take care of him!" Robin Hood yelled.

The others nodded their heads and ran back towards the wagon.

"You're not going anywhere now!" the Sheriff growled at Robin Hood as she chased him all the way to the castle's throne room.

"We'll see," Robin Hood answered as he jumped on top of the throne.

The doors suddenly crashed open and Double D tumbled into the room, followed by a massive swarm of shadow Heartless.

"Double D!" Robin Hood shouted, then jumped over the Sheriff and headed for the Starblade Master, who had suddenly crumpled to the floor.

Grabbing a pike from the wall, he swung it in a wide arch, pushing back some and even destroying a few Heartless, as he hoisted Double D up against his body.

"Double D, Double D, can you hear me? Double D?"

Double D would not answer.

"There is no way I'm letting the two of you go," the Sheriff snarled behind him, "This is gonna be so easy."

Robin Hood's mind worked furiously. He was handicapped carrying Double D. He had only one free arm and that held a pike. And the Sheriff was equipped with a burning torch. A strange sensation ran through his body. He had suddenly formed an idea; an incredibly crazy idea. It involved climbing a tower.

Robin Hood hoisted Double D onto his back and bolted past the Sheriff. Furious, the Sheriff and the Heartless followed him. But the Sheriff had the bad luck of waving the torch around like crazy. The torch set ablaze the whole room, something nobody ever expected.

The Heartless shrieked and shield away from the burning flames; some of them even being devoured in the blaze. The Sheriff could not reach Robin Hood and Double D and dashed outside while Robin Hood got Double D and himself out of the window and carefully climbed up the tower.

"Oh no," Little John was saying from down below, safely hidden near the moat, "Oh no, they're not gonna make it!"

"No!" Ami exclaimed, her eyes shining fearfully, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"she fell to her knees in helplessness.

"Double D!" Donald and Goofy both yelled, "No, they're not gonna make it," Donald continued, "They're not gonna survive!"

Robin Hood looked behind him to the burning mess. Weasel archers were flinging arrows to Double D and him. The Heartless were doing something to the towers, something he knew wasn't good. And the only way out of the castle was down, into the moat.

"Friar Tuck, now I will pray to God above," Robin Hood murmured as he looked to Double D, who was still knocked out. He looked at the peaceful face of the Starblade Master, "God help us all."

To the horror of Little John, Ami, Donald and Goofy, Robin Hood and Double D fell into the moat.

"Little John, Little John, what-" a young boy rabbit named Skippy yelped as he approached the four people, then skidded to a stop as he heard a huge splash. Then arrows flitted from above and they ducked away. The arrows were aimed at the water, however, where Robin Hood and Double D vanished. Bubbles blossomed from the water as the arrows pummeled into the water, then floated back up.

"Come on Rob, come on," Little John whispered, not knowing what to think.

"He's just got to make it," Skippy agreed.

Ami only felt hope slipping away from her. Hope then slipped away for good as only Robin Hood's hat surfaced. There was no sign of either one of them, "Double D…" she silently cried.

"Yes! They're finished!" Prince John cheered. He was wearing a nightgown and his castle was burning; but he did not seem to notice, "Done for! La, la, la! Ha, ha, ha!"

"He's gotta make it," Goofy was saying aloud to himself, "They have to be alive."

"He's going to make it… they're gonna make it, aren't they Little John? Aren't they?" Skippy looked to the large bear helplessly.

"No… W-We failed…" Ami sat down suddenly, slumped over in sadness. One of her best friends, her love, was gone; and, the worst part about it was that she saw it happen to him.

"Wait a minute…" Skippy stared at the water. Two reeds were sticking out of the water. That was normal, considering that there were other reeds sticking out of the water as well. But reeds don't move, especially in a line towards them, "Hey, what's that? Look it! Look it! Look it!"

Ami perked up. She knew what purpose reeds had. And if two reeds were heading towards them, sticking out of the water… "… Double D?"

"Ha ha, did you have us worried Rob. I thought you guys were goners," Little John wiped water off his face as Robin Hood surfaced from the water, pulling a woozy, yet conscious Double D after him.

"Ah not Robin Hood!" Skippy was jumping for joy, "He could've swum twice that far, huh Mr. Robin Hood?"

Sir Hiss, who had been watching Prince John jump for joy, spotted the commotion near the moat, "Look Sire! He made it! They've made it! They got away again!"

Prince John ran to the wall aghast.

"A pox on the phony King of England!" Robin Hood, Little John, Skippy, Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy shouted as they vanished, "Oo-da-lolly!"

Seconds later, Prince John was found sucking on his thumb and using a stick to whack Sir Hiss as the snake tried to flee.

-

(About Three Days Later…)

It was a sunny day, when the fields were green, the sun shone bright, and life and joy bloomed everywhere. King Richard had returned and now Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff were forced to work in the Royal Rock Pile as punishment for what they had done to all of England.

And somewhere bells were ringing; a wedding.

"Long live Robin Hood!" the people were cheering as Robin Hood and Maid Marian, the newlyweds, appeared at the front of the church. Smiling, they kissed and the crowd cheered. Then, as they headed for the carriage that waited for them, the regal King Richard appeared, "Long live King Richard!"

"Oh Friar Tuck!" King Richard could not stop laughing, "It appears I have an outlaw for an in-law! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha," Friar Tuck agreed, "Not bad."

His eyes though, darted to the four outsiders, who were now talking to Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Ami said to the newlyweds, "And I would've expected as much that the Keyhole was in the church."

Indeed it was true; during the wedding, while they did their marriage kiss, the stained glass window behind Friar Tuck (AN: Who was the priest, I guess) started to glow, indicating that the Keyhole that they were looking for was here in the church. Double D sealed it before the marriage kiss was done. Double D also found a strange gem during the wedding. The newlyweds soon got into the carriage.

"Gee Skippy, how come you're going?" Toby, the slow turtle, asked Skippy as he jumped to the front of the carriage beside Little John, who was driving the coach.

"Well, Robin Hood will have kids, so somebody's got to keep things all right," Skippy answered, then clutched to the seat as Little John shouted, "Ho!" and got the horses moving.

"Ack! I've never been so happy in my life!" Lady Kluck wiped away a tear, before leaving by a different route to where Robin Hood and Maid Marian were headed.

"Farewell friends!" Robin Hood and Maid Marian called back to Double D, Ami, Donald and Goofy, "Good luck Starblade Master! Good luck!"

"Goodbye!" Double D yelled back, "Thank you so much! I hope we meet again!"

"Don't we all!" Maid Marian laughed with joy as the carriage vanished into the distance…

**Chapter 9: Double D-World I, Revisit I-Transverse Town**

It was a somewhat peaceful, quiet night here in Transverse Town as we see Double D and company enter the entrance of Transverse Town through the First District. Double D seem to notice to the left of the entrance in a vacant lot was a garden full of vegetables that was not there before when they left. He quickly concluded that this was Rolf's doing, being that he was a farmer and all.

"So, why did we come back to Transverse Town again?" Double D asked as they walked towards the flight of stone stairs.

"We need to re-supply ourselves; plus we need to see Leon and ask him about the gem you found," Mickey said.

"Really?" asked Usagi, "What's so special about the gem?"

"It's a Summon Gem," Donald explained as they were now walking towards the Second District door, "We need to ask him if someone here can revive the person inside."

"Revive?" questioned Ami, "You mean that there is someone inside this gem?"

"Yeah!" Goofy stated, "The person can be summoned out in battle to help us."

"That's… kinda creepy," Mamoru slightly muttered.

They soon came upon the hotel in the Second District and entered the nearest door. Everyone soon walked down the hallway and entered the blue door. Inside, they saw Leon, Terra, Riona and Vivi, whose attention was now directed on the people that came into the room.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," Leon stated with a rare, friendly smirk, "What brings you all back here?"

"We found a summon gem in the last world we were in," Donald explained as Double D showed him the gem, "We need to find someone who can revive the person in it."

"Hmm, let me see it for a moment," Terra stated as Double D handed the rust colored gem to her, "… I think I can revive it."

"Really?" questioned almost everyone.

"Yes, all I have to do is sense the name of the person in the gem. That is all that there is to it," Terra explained as she closed her right hand with the gem in her palm. She held it there for about five seconds before she opened her hand again.

"I got his name, but we're going to have to go outside to summon him," Terra instructed as she handed the gem back to Double D, "Only the Keyblade Master that found the gem can summon the person out."

"Thank you," Double D said as he, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Terra walked out of the room, down the hallway and exited the hotel. They soon made their way to the little courtyard in the middle of the Second District.

"Okay, now call out the name Mater and he'll be summoned out," Terra explained.

Double D only nodded his head and held the orange-brown gem in the air, "**Mater!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light erupts from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Double D. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light disappeared, the only thing there was… a rusted old tow truck?

"What the…a tow truck?" Donald, Usagi and Mamoru questioned, "I thought you said it was a-"

But before Donald could finish what he was saying, a sudden yawn came from the direction of the truck, "Boy, how long have I been nappin'?" stated a southern-accented voice.

Suddenly, the tow truck turned around… only to reveal to have eyes where the windshield would be, and was smiling, with his buck teeth, where the bumper met the front of the truck, "And when did I get here in… uh, some place I don't know?"

(… Awkward Silence as a tumbleweed rolls by out in the street…)

"AHHH!" both Usagi, Donald, Goofy and the tow truck exclaimed.

"Mutated car!" Usagi exclaimed in terror.

"Where?" the tow truck asked in fright as he looked around for a mutated car, "I don't see one!" he then noticed that something wasn't right, "… Uh, what kind of cars _are_ you?" he then noticed more of his surroundings, "And where am I, anyway?"

"We are humans, not cars," Terra stated to the tow truck, "As for where you are, you're in another world called Transverse Town, and we've summoned you here for your help."

"Help?" asked the tow truck in half-confusion, half-fear, "What kinda help?"

"We need you to travel with us to help us fight the Heartless and save a few worlds," Double D said.

"What can you do to fight?" Mickey suddenly asked.

"Uh…" the tow truck thought about it for a moment, "… I'm the best backwards driver in the world!" he said with a hint of pride. His face dropped a little, "… Uh, does that count?"

"Umm… I guess it can help," Double D said, "I'm Double D."

"Well nice to meet ya, I'm Mater. Kinda like Ta-Mater without the 'Ta' in it," the tow truck said.

"Okay Mater, we'll call for you when you're needed," Double D stated with a smile, "Hope to see you soon."

"Alrighty then, I'll see y'all later!" Mater said as he disappeared in a flash of sudden light and went back into the orange-brown gem.

There was a moment of silence before Usagi said, "Wow, that was weird."

"Yeah, really weird," Mamoru agreed as they saw Terra walk back to the hotel.

"**Thief!**" shouted an angry voice from the entrance to the First District as everyone turned their heads to that location. There, they see Rolf running after something or someone that they could not see at the moment. Right behind Rolf was Makoto, who was also helping Rolf catch the 'thief'. They soon see a stem of broccoli sticking up on the other side of the stone fence. Apparently, the thief was bent over so he could hide himself, "Stop him!"

Everyone rushed over to the stairs that was to their right only to see the culprit running down the stairs. It was a duck, a little bit shorter than the height of Donald, with hunter green feathers and a bit of black hair on the top of his head. He wore a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and had a dark purple cape that went to the ankles of his webbed feet.

"Ack!" yelped the duck as he stopped dead in his tracks, "I'm trapped!"

The duck soon felt himself being lifted up off the ground by the collar of his purple cape, "Ah-ha! Rolf has got the thief now!"

"Ah, don't hurt me!" the duck stated, "I-I just wanted some-"

"Rolf does not care about Talking Duck's rumble in the tummy!" Rolf stated back as Makoto came up from behind Rolf and noticed the others.

"Oh, you're back already?" she asked as Rolf then notices them as well, "What brings ya back here so early?"

"We came back for supplies and such," Usagi explained as she and the others looked at the duck that Rolf was holding by its cape collar, "Do I even have to ask?"

"This duck has been stealing vegetables from Rolf's garden," Rolf explained, "Now, Rolf and Makoto-Girl have caught the fiendish duck in the act!"

"Hey! I have a name, ya know!" the duck stated, "It's Count Duckula!"

"Rolf does not care for the name of the fiend that steals his vegetables," Rolf said as he grabbed the vegetables away from Duckula, "Now Rolf will be taking these back, thank you!"

Rolf soon dropped Duckula to the ground of the stairs, "Now go away, Duck Fiend!" he soon walked back up the stairs and trailed back to his garden in the First District. Makoto soon followed him back to the garden as well.

The duck named Count Duckula made a sad sigh to himself, "Oh well, now where can I get good broccoli at?"

He soon walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Double D made a sad face at the duck, _'Why would he go so far for stealing broccoli?'_

"Come on guys, we gotta finish getting the supplies," Donald said with annoyance; the little scene made them get off track a little.

They soon started to walk up the stairs, but soon noticed that Double D was staying put, "Double D?" questioned Ami, "What's wrong?"

"… You guys go on ahead," Double D stated, "I'll meet back with you soon. I got a couple of things I need to take care of first."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, "Okay, we'll meet you back in the First District."

"Okay," Double D said as the others left him.

He soon turned back to where the duck was on the bench. Duckula seem to be thinking about something.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Double D as he came up to Duckula.

Duckula looked up to see Double D coming to sit beside him on the bench, "Yeah, I guess so; even though I'm hungry right now."

Double D then asked him something else, "Why would you steal broccoli? Can you not buy it at the market?"

"Well, for starters, I'm broke at the moment," Duckula explained as he opened up his right tuxedo jacket pocket. A bunch of dust and lint came flying out if it, "Plus, when I did have the money, I bought it at the market. It tasted so nasty!" he made a disgusted facial expression with his tongue at the thought of it, "But when I found that garden; oh, I was in heaven! It tasted so good, I couldn't even believe that it was just broccoli!"

Double D felt a little saddened for him, "Oh, I see…" he soon thought of a way to make him happy, "You know you can probably come with us."

"Huh?" Duckula questioned.

Double D then explained to him how he and the others are helping save other worlds from being destroyed by the Heartless. He told Duckula that he had an idea to chronicle everything that's happened so far in his journey, "I may need some help writing all of these events down."

"Well, doesn't sound too hard…" Duckula stated, "But what's in it for me?"

"Well, besides restoring the worlds that have been destroyed, you can have all of the broccoli you want," Double D explained, "I'm sure Rolf wouldn't mind if he supplied us with some."

"Really? You would do that for me if I helped you out?"

"Of course."

"Yippie!" Duckula exclaimed with happiness as he got up from the bench with a leap of joy, "Thank you Double D!"

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Double D said with a smile as they soon trailed all the way back to the First District, where they soon got some broccoli from Rolf, who was a little suspicious about Double D buying the broccoli.

The two of them met back with Double D's other party members and Double D explained to them that Duckula would come along with them to every world and chronicle everything that happens. The others were skeptical about it, but Mickey, Donald and Goofy did not seem to mind at all, "It would be like have another Jiminy around," Goofy said.

"Good, let's get going!" Mamoru said as they soon went back to their Gummi Ship and took off to another world…

**Chapter 10: Ed-World II-Far, Far Away-Part I**

It was a somewhat peaceful ride here on the Krusty Ship as we see Sandy and Spongebob in the two pilot seats of the ship. They were entering the atmosphere of a new world. Meanwhile, in the back of the ship, we see Ed, Hotaru, Dimitri and Patrick. They were all sleeping soundly on two chairs that were occupied by Dimitri and Patrick, and a couch, which was shared by Ed and Hotaru. Of course, Ed and Hotaru slept away from each other since it was a slightly big couch and all.

Suddenly, the alarms of the Krusty Ship started to sound off as they all woke up with startled faces. The ship started to shake a little violently.

"Guys, you gotta come in here to the cockpit, now!" Sandy's voice yelped over the intercom as they quickly rushed to the front of the ship. They saw Sandy and Spongebob with panic on their faces, "The ship is in a very bad turbulence, and it's probably gonna crash soon," she explained, "I just wanted everyone up here so we don't get separated during the crash."

"I-Is there nothing we can do?" Hotaru asked as she held onto Ed's arm a little in fright.

"Afraid not," Spongebob stated as the ship shook violently again.

Without warning, the ship suddenly broke in two in midair. Everyone screamed as they were all separated from each other…

~~~

"Is he alive?"

"I think so. But he's been out of it for a while, I can tell…"

"He's gotta be alive! He's still breathing!"

Ed heard those two foreign voices as he woke up.

"Look Shrek, he's waking up!" stated one of the voices in happiness.

"I see that Donkey," said the other voice in a sort of Scottish accent, "Now, will you be quiet for a moment!"

Ed soon opened his eyes to see a donkey standing over him, "Ack!"

"Donkey!" shouted the other voice again, "Get out of his face!"

"…Oh!" the voice from before muttered as the donkey walked away from where Ed was lying.

Ed soon got up from where he lied down and noticed more of his surroundings. He was in a forest that was all sorts of shades of green. He soon noticed that the people that were with him were not actually humans. It was a green ogre with weird-shaped ears. There was a donkey by his side.

"What're ya doin' all the way out here in this forest?" the ogre asked.

"Yeah, we didn't expect anyone but us to be out here," the donkey suddenly spoke, revealing that he was the other missing speaker.

Ed blinked a couple of times before he remembered what happened, "Oh!" he stated as he looked around for anyone else, "What happened? Where're the others go?"

The ogre and the donkey made perplexed faces, "There was no one else here when we found you," the ogre said.

Ed made a sigh, _'Great, I'm lost in this world now.'_

"Say, what's your name?" the ogre asked.

"I'm Ed," Ed replied, feeling like he could trust the ogre and the donkey.

"Pleased to meet'cha Ed, I'm Donkey…" the donkey then pointed his muzzle to the ogre, "… And that's Shrek over there!"

"Now, when you said 'others'…" Shrek started to say, "You meant that there're others with you, right?"

"Yeah," Ed said with a nod of his head, "I was separated from them when-"

"Ed? Ed, is that you?" stated a voice from up ahead as everyone turned to see who said what. Ed soon saw Sandy and Patrick coming to him, "You're alright, Ed?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he stated back as he soon noticed that there were three heads short, "Where's Hotaru and the others?"

"We don't know," Sandy replied to him with a shake of sadness from her head.

Sandy and Patrick soon noticed who Ed was with.

"…"

"Ahh!" yelled Patrick as he tried to run away, but Sandy grabbed him by the back of his shirt, making him run in place.

"No Patrick, is that anyway to behave?" Sandy questioned to him as he stopped running in place.

"… No," he replied as she lets go of the back of his shirt.

Shrek and Donkey looked at the two in an odd way. Ed, Sandy and Patrick (AN: But mostly Sandy) explained about how they got here and such, while not really telling them why they were here.

"So, what are you two doing out here in these woods anyway?" Sandy asked.

Soon Shrek and Donkey explained the pickle that they were in. Harold, the King of Far, Far Away, asks Shrek if he would join him for a morning hunt the next morning (AN: Or, this morning). He tells Shrek it would mean the world to Fiona, Shrek's wife and the Princess of Far, Far Away, and for them to bond. Shrek agrees to the outing as he had promised to try to get along better with Fiona's parents. But, unfortunately, it looks like they're lost, and that's when they found Ed.

"Well, why don't we try to find this King of yours," Sandy said, "I'm sure you don't mind if we trailed along, now would you?"

Shrek nodded his head, "Alright, you can come."

The five of them soon trailed off deeper into the woods. But something seemed to be bothering Ed's mind at the moment. Where was Hotaru?

~~~

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know Mom. I found her in the royal garden, along with the other two men."

Hotaru could hear voices beside her to her right as she felt herself lying on something soft and warm. She opened her haunting, violet eyes to see two women hovering above her… well, they were both women, but one of them was actually a female ogre with red hair and a royal tiara in her hair.

"Where am I…?" Hotaru stated weakly as she tried to get up, but felt a headache coming to her as she sat up, "Ohh, my head hurts…"

"You must have hit your head somehow," said the older woman of the two, "Why don't you lay back down?"

Hotaru could only nod her head weakly as she laid her head back down on the soft pillow, "What is your name?" asked the female ogre with a voice that did not match her appearance.

"My name?" Hotaru repeated, "My name is Hotaru."

"Hotaru; what a beautiful name," stated the older woman, "I am Queen Lillian, and this is my daughter, Fiona."

"Hello," Fiona said with a little greeting bow.

"Umm, hello to you two as well," Hotaru stated as she felt a little lightheaded again.

"You probably need more rest, dear," Queen Lillian said as she and Fiona soon left the room.

Hotaru soon fell back asleep. But as she fell into slumber, a figure that was about the same height as Ed; very tall and very thin. Her hair was all the way down to the woman's ankles. She was now wearing a long dress with a thick-strapped, sleeveless blood red vest that went to the line of her waist, while the black skirt part of the dress went down to her ankles and flowed out into a dress train in the back. The dress also had three lines of black beads that went across her chest and shoulders.

The woman smiled maliciously at Hotaru, "I will do nothing to you yet, little Firefly of Death," the woman stated with a very malevolent voice, "But you will soon suffer greatly… very soon."

Soon the woman disappeared into a portal of darkness behind her, leaving Hotaru alone… for now.

~~~

"We're lost!" Shrek hollered through the bright forest. "We've been walking for hours!"

"We can't be lost," Donkey muttered, "We followed the King's instructions exactly! Head to the darkest part of the woods…"

"Check!" Ed said, looking around.

"Pass the sinister looking trees…"

"Check!" Patrick said, looking at the trees with scary faces with a little bit of fright.

"There's that bush shaped like Shirley Bassey!"

"We've passed that three times already!" Shrek shouted.

"Well, maybe if we had stopped and asked for directions…" Patrick muttered.

"Who are we going to ask for directions!" said Shrek. "The flowers? The air? That stupid bush?" Patrick sniffed disdainfully, "My one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods!"

"Don't get mad!" Ed said, "We're only trying to help!"

"I know!" Shrek shouted, "I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry everyone. I just really need to make things work with this guy."

"Hey don't worry about it, big guy!" Donkey reassured, "Everything will work out! Once you're in with the parents, you've got it all!"

"I guess you're right," Shrek sighed.

No one noticed the mysterious shadow moving in the tree tops. It followed them as closely as a cat stalking its prey.

The team continued to walk in silence, trying to find Shrek's new father-in-law. While they walked, a sound reached Shrek's ears. Perplexed, he turned to four-legged companion. "Donkey, are you… purring?" he asked.

"What?" Donkey asked.

"I know it was tense and all back there, but really! Purring?"

"I ain't purring! Patrick, am I purring?" Donkey asked the person that walked beside him.

"I don't know, are you?" Patrick replied.

"I'm not purr-"

Suddenly, something jumped down from the trees and landed a few feet in front of them, large black rubber boots crashing to earth.

"Ha-ha! Fear me, if you dare!" exclaimed what appeared to be an orange tabby cat with a Spanish accent. Yes a cat, dressed in large boots, a black hat with a yellow feather, and wielding a small rapier, was now standing before them. He hissed at them.

"Just when you think you've seen it all," Sandy sighed.

"Hey look, a little cat," Shrek said, cheerfully.

"Careful, Shrek! He got a piece!" Donkey warned.

"It's a cat, Donkey." The cat dug his sword into the dirt and used it as a coat-rack for his hat. "Come here, little kitty." Shrek said, cutely. "Come on. Come on, little kitty, kitty. Come here." In a single bound, the cat launched himself out of his boots and straight at Shrek with claws outstretched. Shrek's smile quickly vanished.

"Aaaahhhhh!", he cried as the cat dug its claws into Shrek's green flesh. Quick as only a cat can be, it crawled under his clothes and scurried all over his body, scratching and clawing everywhere. "Ow! Ow! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Shrek! I'm coming!" Ed called. He summoned his Crestblade and came to assist the ogre.

"Get it off! It hurts! Get it off!" Shrek cried.

"Hold still, Shrek!" Ed said. Aiming for the lumps where the cat was, he started whacking way.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Shrek shouted when he was hit.

"Just hold still!" Sora replied as he continued hitting.

"I'll help!" Patrick said, summoning his large shield.

"**No!**" Shrek exclaimed.

"Alright, Shrek! I got this!" Donkey shouted, galloping over.

"Oh, for the love of criminy, get it off!" Shrek cried as the cat continued to use him as a scratching post. Donkey placed himself in front of Shrek.

"Alright, Shrek, hold still! Just hold still!" Donkey instructed. Rearing back on his front legs he kicked Shrek where the sun does not shine. The ogre fell to his knees, his face scrunched up in pain. "Did I miss?"

"No," Shrek groaned. "You got them." The cat finally emerged from Shrek's clothes and launched himself back to his boots, landing inside them perfectly. He put his hat on again and withdrew his sword from the dirt. He soon etched something into a tree nearby; it was the letter 'P', Zorro style.

"Pray for mercy from… Puss," the cat exclaimed, "… in Boots!"

"I've got him!" Ed declared, readying his Crestblade.

Puss in Boots grinned a sharp toothed grin. "En guard!" he shouted, jumping for Ed. The tiny sword clashed with his Crestblade. Puss in Boots was obviously a skilled fencer. With the literal reflexes of a cat and tiny body he was quite the opponent. Puss jumped in the air and off Ed's head. Soon Puss landed back onto the ground in a fighting position.

"Ha-ha! Have at ye, scoundrels!" Puss grinned, "No one escapes the wrath of Pu-**hack!**" The small cat began coughing and hacking all of the sudden. He then fell to his knees and retched out a large ball of wet fur, "He, he… Hairball," he grinned.

"Oh that is just nasty!" Ed, Patrick and Donkey all exclaimed, disgusted.

Shrek, having recovered from his worse pain ever, walked up to the still coughing cat and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, glaring into his slanted green eyes, "What should we do with him?" he asked the team.

"How bout we give him the Bob Barker treatment?" Donkey asked.

"No! Please! Por favor!" Puss pleaded, still held up by Shrek, "I beg of you! I meant nothing personal, Señor! I was only doing it for my family! My mother is sick! My father is about to be neutered!"

"Oh, look I'm playing the world's tiniest violin," Sandy joked.

"The King, he offered me much mula in gold and I have a litter of brothers and sisters!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up the truck!" Shrek said. "Fiona's father paid you to attack us?"

"The rich King? Si," Shrek dropped Puss and stormed off, shouting to the air.

"This whole thing was trap!" Ed realized. "He wanted Shrek dead!"

Shrek stormed around, muttering darkly, "Well so much for Dad's royal blessing!"

"Don't feel bad," Donkey chided. "Almost everybody that meets you wants to kill you!"

"Gee, thanks." Shrek stopped stomping about and sighed in defeat. "Maybe Fiona would be better off if I was some kind of Prince Charming."

"That's what the King said!" Puss spoke up. Everyone glared at him, "Sorry, I thought the question was directed at me."

"Aww, don't give up Shrek, I'm sure everything will go fine soon for you and her dad," Sandy stated, "I'm sure you would change some."

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't change if I could! Heaven knows she's made changes for me!" Shrek looked at the ground sadly, imaging his dear Fiona's face before she transformed. The face she had given up to be with him. "I just… want to make her happy."

"Shrek…"Ed said.

Shrek's head suddenly snapped up, "Hold the phone," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the card that Fiona's Fairy Godmother had given, "Happiness is just a teardrop away," he read, "Quick everyone! Think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you!"

"Oh, where to begin?" Donkey drawled. "Well there was that time that these kids tried to pin a tail on my butt."

"I meant, I need you to cry," Shrek hissed, trying his best to keep calm.

"Cry? What am I a faucet?" Donkey asked, "Besides, men don't cry! We burp! We play sports! We pass gas! We-**Ouch!**" Puss had just stomped on Donkey's hoof. "Ouch! You little piece of litter box trash…"

A single tear began to form in Donkey's eye. Shrek held the card under Donkey's eye just as the tear dropped. As soon as the tear hit the card, it glowed and a small image of the Fairy Godmother appeared on top of it.

"Is it on? Is it…?It is?" the image said. She cleared her throat, "This is Fairy Godmother. I cannot come to the card right now as I am currently engaged. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make an appointment. Have a 'happy ever after!' Cut it. I said cut it!" The image disappeared.

Shrek grinned with yellow teeth, "Who's up for a little quest?" he asked the group.

"Oh, yeah! Shrek and Donkey on another whirlwind adventure!" Donkey exclaimed, "With some help from their eager sidekicks!"

"Who you calling a sidekick?" Patrick stated, as all of them started off through the forest.

"Wait! Hold on! Ogre!" Puss in Boots ran up to them, "I have misjudged you. All of you! I attempted to take your lives and yet you spared mine. On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until my debt his repaid."

"Sorry, but we're fresh out of kitty litter," Donkey said, "Let's go guys!" Everyone moved on but Ed and Shrek who stayed behind with Puss, "Guys? You stuck in hole?" Ed and Shrek did not respond, mesmerized by the biggest, cutest, shiniest puppy dog eyes that Puss was now giving them.

"Aw, come on, Donkey!" Shrek smiled, "Look at him…"

"… In his wee little boots!" Ed cooed, "How many cats wear boots?"

"I'm gonna be sick," Donkey groaned.

"Let's keep him!" Ed and Shrek said together.

~~~

Ed, Shrek, Beast, Donkey, Patrick, Sandy and their new companion, Puss in Boots, made their way through the forest heading in the direction of the Fairy Godmother's house. Puss knew the way so he sat on Shrek's shoulders pointing out which way to go. This was to the annoyance of a certain donkey since Puss was whispering into Shrek's ear and both were laughing. It irritated him more when he realized that they were talking about him.

The team reached the top of the hill they were climbing and spotted a medium sized house in the distance. It was a wooden cottage that had many pipes running in and out of it. 'There it is, my friends!" Puss exclaimed. "The Fairy Godmother's cottage. The source of all potions and hexes in the Kingdom."

"Are you sure about this, Shrek?" Ed asked, concerned, "What's the Fairy Godmother gonna give Fiona that you couldn't?"

"Happiness," Shrek stated.

"You can make Fiona happy without magic," Sandy said.

"Doesn't hurt to have a backup. Now how bout we pop in there for a spell? Ha-ha! Get it? Spell?" Nobody laughed except Puss in Boots, who shrieked with laughter.

"He makes me laugh!" Puss said between breaths as they made for the cottage.

"Kiss tail little feline," Donkey muttered.

They walked inside the front door where they met their first obstacle: a receptionist. "Fairy Godmother's, please hold. Fairy Godmother's, please hold," the small fairy man with the goatee sitting at the desk said as he typed at his crystal ball.

"Excuse me," Ed said. "We're here to see-"

"The Fairy Godmother," the fairy finished. "She's not seeing anyone right now."

"That's okay, buddy. We're with the union," Shrek explained. The others stared at him but he shushed them with a gesture.

"The…union?" the fairy repeated.

"Yes, the union that represents workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign."

"Oh, that union!" the fairy realized.

"Are you feeling at all under-appreciated or depressed?" Ed asked, catching on.

"Well... a little," He leaned in to whisper, "We don't even get dental."

"They don't even get dental," Shrek repeated, "It's a good thing we're here. We'll just have a look around. Oh, and maybe it's a good idea not to tell the Fairy Godmother we're here, huh?"

"Yeah, huh? Huh?**Huh?**" Donkey exclaimed.

"Stop it," They all walked inside the doors.

The receptionist doors lead to a wooden railing that overlooked a large factory area. Large vats full of what seemed to be a sparkling substance were about. Conveyor belts carried empty potion bottles waiting to be filled. Different animals were kept in cages around the workplace. The employees of this operation were small plump men in white jumpsuits that completely covered their bodies. They stirred the substance in the vats, tended to the animals, and filled the empty bottles. All were kept busy. The group took all of this in while following a path that lead to a pair of large white doors. They opened them and walked inside.

"A drop of desire," a voice laughed as they entered. Inside was the Fairy Godmother flying around a large bubbling cauldron and pouring in different potions. "A pinch of passion," Another small explosion, "And just a hint of… lust!" Her 'hint' as she called it was a large jug labeled lust which she poured in with delight. This triggered a thick colorful cloud of smoke that filled the room. The Fairy Godmother laughed amid the smoke, giving her a rather sinister appearance.

"Excuse me?" Shrek interrupted. Fairy Godmother gasped at their sudden arrival and the smoke faded away. "Sorry to barge in like this…"

"What in the world are you doing here?" Fairy Godmother demanded harshly. "Oh, and you brought friends! They look exactly as I expected your chums to look. I wonder how your wedding looked."

"Shrek needs some help," Ed explained. "At least he thinks he does."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, it seems," Shrek said trying to put his problem into words. "Fiona's not exactly…happy."

Fairy Godmother laughed loudly and cruelly. "And why do you think that is? It doesn't take someone as smart as him…"She pointed at Ed, "… to figure it out."

"That was uncalled for… I'm trying to work that out," Ed groaned.

"You are an ogre," Fairy Godmother continued. "An abomination. A disgrace. A monster! Princesses fall in love with charming princes. Princes that slay the monster. Princesses don't fall in love with the monster! And monsters don't live happily ever after!" Shrek's anger grew at each comment she made. She was wrong. Wasn't she? Fiona was happy with him. Right?

"Alright. Listen, lady!" Shrek shouted, fed up.

"Don't you shout at me!" They each glared into each others eyes, sparks flying between them. Both too stubborn to look away.

"Your Pepto Bismol, Fairy Godmother," said one of the small jumpsuit-wearing men walking inside and tearing Shrek and Fairy Godmother away from each other. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a meeting. I can come back…"

"No, we were just leaving," Shrek said stiffly. "Sorry to waste your time, Miss Godmother."

"Just…go," she hissed. Shrek gave her one last dirty look before he and the others walked out or, in his case, stormed. Fairy Godmother snatched the pink bottle from the tiny man and downed it in one gulp. The man then ran off and she turned back to her potions, a lot angrier then she had been before. She heard a noise behind her. She rounded furiously. "I thought I told you to- Aaaahh!" Standing before her cauldron was the woman from before that was watching Hotaru sleep, "Zianxa! W-What a surprise!"

"Hello Godmother," Zianxa smirked, "Still in the magic business I see?"

"Yes. So, out of potions again? Well, I'll just call Jerome and he'll get you your stuff lickety split! Nothing but he best for my favorite customer! Jerome!"

"I'm not here for business, Godmother," Zianxa replied. "I'm here to ask a favor."

~~~

Their previous attempt having failed, the strange group took more inventive measures. Stealing three jumpsuits, they planned to move through the factory in disguise. The uniforms were much too small for them, so they adjusted them as best they could.

They made their way onto the factory floor, trying to look as casual as they could look with small suits on their faces. The small workers paid them little heed as their taller bodies walked among them. Some of them even waved hello. "Fish in barrel," Shrek whispered.

They headed to the end of the work floor to an archway that had the word 'Potions' displayed overhead. They walked inside.

The room contained huge shelves of potions that reached all the way to the high ceiling. There must have been hundreds of different bottles there, perhaps even thousands. The three disguised heroes stood in front of this, craning their necks to see the top. They took off their masks and Shrek lifted up his shirt, causing Donkey and Puss to tumble out of their hiding place in a heap.

"Get your fine Corinthian footwear out of my face!" Donkey shouted, pushing Puss off of him.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses!" Puss hissed. "Boss, please allow me to rip his eyes out."

"One of these has got to help," Shrek muttered, eyeing the potions. "Now we just need to find the right one."

"And what is the right one?" Sandy asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Something that will make me look better, that'll make Fiona's Dad accept me. We need to get to the ones higher up. Puss, could you climb up there?" Shrek asked the cat.

"No problemo, boss!" Puss exclaimed. "In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela!" With a laugh he launched himself at the cabinets, clinging to the handholds and swiftly scurrying up to the potions on the upper shelves.

"Shrek, are you off your rocker? This is a bad idea! Let's get out of here before that wicked witch comes and delivers a world of hurt to our backsides!" Donkey stressed.

Puss climbed higher and higher up the shelves, checking the labels of the bottles as he went. "What do you see?" Patrick called.

"Toad Stool Softener?" Puss called back.

"No thanks!"

"Anything on 'handsome'?" Shrek asked.

"Hold on!" Puss saw something that caught his eye on a shelf that was behind a glass case. These were apparently the more powerful potions in the storage. "How about 'Happily Ever After?'" In the middle of the case was a bottle that contained a blue liquid and read in large words 'Happily Ever After'

"What does it do?" Shrek asked.

"It says 'Beauty Divine.'"

Donkey, fed up with everyone paying attention to Puss, looked out the archway they had come in from. Outside was the pointy eared man they had met at the reception desk. He was talking to one of the small workers with a scowl on his face. To Donkey's horror, the man in white pointed straight at him. The goateed fairy turned his scowling face to him. "Uh, guys?"

Ed turned to the talking donkey and saw the reason for his concern. "Uh oh. I think our cover's blown!"

"It'll have to do!" Shrek called back to Puss. "We got company!" Puss grinned and used one of his razor sharp claws to cut a perfect hole through the glass. He reached through the new hole and pulled the bottle out.

"Catch!" He dropped the bottle down.

"I got it! I got it!" Patrick said, running under the bottle and catching it in his hands. "Now let's get out of here!" At that moment, alarms started going off, alerting the whole factory to their presence. Puss jumped down from the shelves and landed on Ed's back. They rushed out of the potions room with their prize in Patrick's hand.

As soon as they emerged, the small workers ran around the factory in a panic, knowing that there was a robbery and that they were the thieves. The heroes paid them no notice and headed straight for the doors at the end of the room. Unfortunately, the doors swung open and several pointy eared men emerged armed with crossbows, all pointed at them. Without a chance to surrender they opened fired. Shrek picked up Puss and Donkey under his arms and ran to the left while Ed ran to the right with Sandy and Patrick beside him.

Shrek jumped onto a conveyor belt and ran against it while arrows rained down behind him. Shrek finally got the brains to jump off the belt and took cover behind a vat of magical potion. Setting down Puss and Donkey, he pushed the vat until it began to tip over. With some help from Ed, who cam over to help, they managed to topple it over. Gallons of purple liquid spilled forth in a massive flood. The security screamed and ran away as did the workers as the liquid completely drenched them. The magic wave changed the animals in cages into people, workers into pieces of furniture and the security into flocks of pure white doves that flew through the factory.

Ed, Sandy, Patrick, Shrek, Donkey and Puss soon made a run for the exit, with no plan on returning anytime soon.

~~~

"Oh, that disgusting creature!" Prince Charming exclaimed. The workplace was a complete disaster area. Furniture walked about, doves flew everywhere, and puddles of the potion still flooded the place. "How dare he come here! And look what he's done! It's a mess! Clean up this place immediately!" he ordered a flock of doves. They flew off in haste. Prince Charming looked to the ceiling to see what damage was done there but instead he saw his mother flying down to him, looking anxious and happy despite her ruined factory.

"Hello, dearest!" she said, cheerfully.

"Mother! That disgusting ogre was here! Look what he did! But don't worry, Mother. I shall strike him down not only for what he has done today, but for stealing my bride! And when he is dead, I shall marry Fiona and the Kingdom will be mine!"

"Forget ruling the Kingdom, honey," Fairy Godmother said. Her son looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "After the deal I just made, we'll be ruling this entire world! But to do that, we have to be very clever."

"Fairy Godmother." The goateed fairy, now turned dove, flew up to her with a checklist in his feet. "All potions are accounted for, Fairy Godmother. Well… except for one," The Fairy Godmother grabbed the checklist and scanned it carefully. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled deviously.

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage."

~~~

"'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum Strength. For you and your true love.'" This was the label Shrek read from the bottle of blue liquid they'd pilfered. "'If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty divine.'"

"You both will be fine?" Ed repeated.

"I guess that means it will affect Fiona as well."

"I don't like this, Shrek," Donkey said. "My donkey senses are tingling! That stuff is bad news!"

"It says 'Beauty Divine,'" Patrick reasoned. "How bad can it be?"

"Bad enough that it came from the home of Miss Wings On Too Tight! Get rid of that voodoo!"

"Boss," Puss said stepping in front of the ogre. "Just in care there is something wrong with the potion… allow me to take the first sip. It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

Donkey glared at the cat and rushed up. "Oh, no you don't! If there's any animal testing, I'll do it! That's the best friend's job." He snatched the potion from Patrick's hand with his mouth and took a large gulp. Shrek took it back after he was done.

"Feel anything?" Beast asked.

"Gassy. That's about it. Do I look different?"

"You still look like an ass to me," Puss said slyly. Donkey glared at him again.

"Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys," Shrek muttered. He raised the bottle to his lips.

"Shrek, wait!" Donkey exclaimed. Shrek stopped the bottle just before he could drink it. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, once you drink that, there's no going back."

"I know."

"No more wallowing in the mud!"

"I know."

"No more itchy butt crack!"

"I know."

"But you love being an ogre!"

"I know!" Shrek finally shouted. He then sighed. A sign he had made his decision. "But I love Fiona more." He drank the potion.

"Shrek! Wait!" Donkey shouted but it was already too late. The ogre gurgled the blue liquid quickly. He finally stopped, leaving little left in the bottle. All his friends held their breaths. Shrek just stood there, waiting for something, anything, to happen. He willed something to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's a dud?" Puss offered.

"Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be," Shrek sighed. It was the only reason he could see. All the other magic the Fairy Godmother had used had worked. She must have been right after all. Monsters don't live happily ever after. Dark clouds began to form in the sky, followed by the sound of thunder.

"See? Look! Something's happening! Don't give up yet!" Patrick said, trying anything to get the ogre's spirits up.

"It's just the rain, Patrick," he sighed again. He tossed the Ever After potion over his shoulder and it landed on the ground.

By the time they found an old barn in which to take shelter, the rain had already begun to pour heavily. They ran inside, soaking wet. Puss licked himself while the others dried themselves best they could.

"Hey, don't be sad everybody," Donkey said, "Things just seem bad because it's dark and stormy and Fiona's Dad hired a sleazy hit man to whack us." Puss hissed at the dragon.

Sandy nodded her head, "Yeah, everything will be better in the morning."

Shrek didn't answer any of them. Looking out the doorway through the rain he saw Fiona's castle. That's where she was right now. Did she miss him? He missed her. But sadly, he thought that didn't matter.

"The sun'll come out…" Donkey began to sing, "… Tomorrow." Donkey sang along, "Bet… your… bottom…"

"Bet my bottom?" Ed asked. Donkey was swaying left and right, as if his legs were unable to support him. Finally he collapsed in the hay, snoozing soundly.

"Donkey?" Ed panicked. "Are you okay? Shrek! Let's help them! Shrek?" To Ed's dismay, Shrek was also moaning and holding his stomach. He staggered over to Ed, unable to stand up anymore. He fell straight for him. "Uh oh," Ed whimpered. The last thing Ed remembered was a crushing weight before he passed out.

~~~

Hotaru stood at the window of the royal lounge watching the rain patter on the glass. Every now and then, thunder boomed through the night. It had been a full day already and Ed still has not come here to the castle. She knew she should not worry too much. Ed and the others could take care of himself. Ed had proven that time and time again. But she just couldn't shake the feeling. Someone came up behind her shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Spongebob and Dimitri.

"Don't worry," Spongebob said. "Ed's a tough kid. He'll be fine. And remember, he's not alone."

"I know," she sighed.

In the middle of the room was a grand fireplace that roared with a bright flame. King Lillian and Harold sat before this in large upholstered chairs. Fiona then walked in the room, with suitcases in both her hands.

"Dad," she began. "I've been thinking about what you said. I'm going to set things right."

Harold let out a sigh of relief. "Excellent! That's my girl!"

"It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. I'm going to go out and find him. And then we'll go back to the swamp were we belong." Harold and Lillian both turned, alarmed.

Fiona headed for the castle exit. Harold and Lillian jumped from their seats and followed behind her, hoping to stop her rash actions.

"Fiona. You can't go anywhere right now! There's a storm raging outside!" Lillian pleaded.

"What about the celebration tomorrow?" Harold reasoned. "Everyone in the Kingdom is going to show up! You can't just leave!"

Fiona paid them little attention, fully set on finding the one she cared for. Fiona swung open the doors that lead outside into the pouring rain. As soon as Fiona took her first step, she faltered. A strange feeling began to wash over her.

"Fiona?" Hotaru called from where she was nearby as she ran over to Fiona. The ogre princess then suddenly fainted in the doorway. "Fiona!"

"Fiona!" her parents cried.

With the help of Dimitri and Spongebob, they managed to carry Fiona into her bedroom and get her into bed. Her parents hurried everyone out after she was safely settled, suggesting that she'd had a long day. Worried and exhausted, everyone left the bedroom. If they had stayed a little longer, they would have seen the bright light that soon enveloped her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 11: Ed-World II-Far, Far Away-Part II**

Ed woke up with a pounding headache. He lay on his back in the soft hay in the old wooden barn. Wearily, he tried to remember last night's events. He, Shrek, Donkey, Sandy, Patrick and Puss had taken refuge in this barn to escape the storm after the potion they had stolen turned out to be a dud. Then Shrek and Donkey passed out. With a large yawn he stood up and looked around the barn.

"Hello?" he called. "Shrek? Donkey? Sandy? Patrick? Pu-Ahh!" Something jumped onto his back, startling him slightly.

"Sorry," Puss said, clinging to his back. "I thought you were a mouse. Need breakfast." Ed made an irritated sigh at the hit man cat.

"Where is everybody?" he asked. "And what happened last night?"

Puss grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Why don't you see for yourself," he said, pointing at a horse stall. Ed gave him an odd look but walked to where he was pointing anyway.

A loud groan from the stall put Ed on alert. "Shrek?" he called. "Is that you?" Another groan was the only answer he got. Someone stood up in the stall. The person who emerged caused Ed to gasp.

"Anyone get the license number of that carriage?" Shrek groaned emerging from the stall. At least Ed thought it was Shrek. The person who emerged was not an ogre, but a man. A man with a very handsome face. He had brilliant wavy hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was wearing Shrek's clothes, which were hanging from his body. His voice was exactly like the ogre's. Shrek, noticing Ed's stunned expression, said, "What?"

"You… you're… a…" Ed stammered. Shrek gave him a confused look.

"Perhaps you'd like a drink, señor," Puss said, walking up with a pail of water. Shrek gratefully took it.

"Thanks. My head does hurt." Leaning over the pail, he saw the reflection in the water was not his own. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, dropping the pail. He felt the tip of his nose. "Cute button nose?" He brushed his hand through his new shoulder-length hair. "Thick, wavy locks?" His hands grasped his behind. "Taut, round buttocks? I'm… I'm…"

"Gorgeous!" Puss finished.

"That potion really worked," Ed whispered. "Really well! But then… where's Donkey?"

"Who you callin' a donkey?" a familiar voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to the barn doorway. Standing in the doorway was a pure white horse with a flowing white mane which shone in the daylight sun. Right beside him was Sandy and Patrick.

"Donkey?" Ed asked.

Shrek took in his new and improved friend. "You're a…"

"Stallion, baby!" Donkey exclaimed as happy as any of them had ever seen.

"Check me out!" Donkey continued, "I can whinny!" Donkey reared back and let out an incredible whinny. "I can trot!" Donkey took off in a steady trot in a circle, a big smile plastered on his snout.

"That is some quality potion," Shrek muttered. "What's in that stuff? Where's the bottle?"

"I think its right here," Sandy said. She walked over to where they threw it away.

"Hey everyone!" Sandy said, gaining their attention and reading from the empty bottle. "It says here: 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss by midnight!'"

"Midnight?" Shrek repeated. "Why is it always midnight?"

"Alright, so we have our plan," Sandy said. "Now all we got to do is get Fiona to kiss you and you'll be set!"

"But first," Donkey said, trotting up and eyeing Shrek's baggy clothes as his pants fell down. "We need to get you some new duds!"

Their plan consisted of them pulling over a carriage that came down the road and stealing the clothes of the passengers. Shrek's new clothes consisted of green tights and a brown top. They also stole a horse that Sandy and Patrick could ride back to the castle together on. Shrek, Ed and Puss rode on Donkey, whose strong new body could now take the weight.

Being on horseback, it took little time to get back to the city. Soon the heroes were riding through the stone cobbeled streets with their new appearances. This was a drastic change for Shrek, to go out in public like this in the broad daylight. Usually, any appearance in public would end with him fleeing from an angry mob of people, although it could often end up with them running from him.

This wasn't the case today. People in the streets actually waved at him. They didn't recoil in disgust or anything like that. Men greeted him, women swooned over him, people marveled over the noble steed he rode upon. Donkey loved that!

"I could get used to this," Shrek laughed. With a jolt, Donkey galloped off for the castle. The wind blew through Shrek's beautiful new hair and Donkey's tick mane. Eager to see his wife, Shrek had Donkey speed faster, until finally they crossed over the drawbridge and arrived at the doors.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the guard at the door demanded.

Shrek smiled and answered. "Tell Fiona her husband, Prince Shrek, is here to see her." The guard nodded and set off to find the princess. Ed hopped off of Donkey and headed for the door.

"I'm going to see if Hotaru is here!" he explained. "Good luck, Shrek!"

"You too, Ed!" the former ogre said in support. Ed grinned and set out to find his friend in the castle.

~~~

Meanwhile, a certain princess was just waking from her slumber. The sunlight of the new day shone on Fiona's face. Waking up with a pounding headache, she got up and stretched. Wearily she remembered fainting last night just before she was going to go and find Shrek. She hoped she didn't bang her face. She walked over to the mirror to see if there was any damage.

What awaited her at the mirror was not her ogre likeness. To her surprise, she had fair, freckled skin and her body was much more slender then before. This was the face she'd had before she met Shrek. Now it was back. Still shocked, she decided to assess the situation with the utmost calm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Fiona's scream was heard throughout the castle, alerting Shrek, who was still outside. "Fiona!" Dismounting Donkey, he ran inside.

Fiona heard the shout of her husband from her room. "Shrek?" She ran out of her room, still a little shaken up.

Shrek ran through the grand halls of the castle shouting Fiona's name. His calls echoed through the castle. Unknown to him, Fiona was doing the same with him. Unfortunately they both passed each other using different corridors, still shouting each others name.

Shrek burst into Fiona's bedroom, out of breath, having run through the whole castle just to get there. Someone was standing by the window with their back to him, wrapped in a large cloak that covered their body. "Fiona?" he called to the person. No answer. He walked up to the cloak and swung them around. The cloak slipped off revealing who it was.

"Hello, handsome!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, smiling cruelly.

~~~

Fiona's search took her outside where Shrek had been only moments before. She stepped into the courtyard, passing the white horse.

"Fiona!" Donkey exclaimed. Fiona stopped and turned toward Donkey's unmistakable voice.

"Donkey?" she asked, uncertainly.

"The one and only!" the horse said. "Wow! That potion worked on you too, huh?"

"Potion? What potion?"

"Well, Shrek, Beast and I took some magic potion and well… now we're sexy!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. Fiona looked on Donkey's back where a cat in large boots and a hat was now licking himself.

"Shrek?" she said, enquiringly. Puss stopped licking himself and looked Fiona up and down before breaking into a smile.

"For you, my dear…"Puss said, licking his lips. "… I could be." Fiona rolled her eyes again.

"Donkey, where's Shrek?" she asked.

"He went inside looking for you." Fiona frowned and made for inside again.

~~~

"Hotaru? Hotaru!" Ed called through the castle. "Are you here? If you can hear me, say something! Anybody?"

"Why hello there," said a very feminine, malevolent voice as Ed felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a woman, a woman that looked very familiar. But a few things were off about her, so he did not recognize her at first, "Nice to see you once again, Ed," she said with a sinister smirk plastered on her face.

Ed widened his eyes; he now recognized her! He narrowed his eyes, "Mistress 9."

"Yes, but I do not go by that name anymore," the woman said, "I am now called Zianxa, my Heartless form."

Ed took out his Crestblade, ready to fight her like he did once long ago.

Zianxa only made a chuckle, "Do you wish to fight me now? I do not think that is such a good idea," she stated, "If you lose your life now, you will never be able to help your Firefly in the future."

"What?" Ed questioned with shock, "What are you-?"

But as soon as he started to question her, Zianxa disappeared into a portal of darkness that formed behind her. Ed made a growl and soon decided that she was not here. He headed back towards the entrance, worried about what Zianxa said about Hotaru.

(AN: Oh, and I would also like to note that Sandy and Patrick found Dimitri and Spongebob…okay, back to story!)

~~~

"Fiona! Fiona!" Shrek cried. From the window he saw Fiona enter the castle after just chatting with Donkey.

"Oh, she's certainly sparked into a beautiful woman," Fairy Godmother said, flying around Shrek. "At least you helped her there." Shrek ignored her and made for the door but the talking furniture in the room barred his way. "Are you going so soon? Don't you want to see your wife?" She gestured to the window. Shrek gave her a look but walked to the window nonetheless.

Fiona continued her errant search for her supposed changed husband. She figured he would have headed for her room, so that's where she was heading right now. "Fiona?" an unfamiliar voice called, causing Fiona to stop in her tracks and turn to where it came. Standing on a balcony was the spoiled rotten Prince Charming but, of course, Fiona didn't know who he was, having never met him before. "Fiona, my dear!" Charming said happily.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked.

Charming smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, Fiona. It is me. Your husband. Shrek."

Fiona still looked unconvinced. "What happened to your voice?"

Charming panicked for a moment. "The… potion changed a lot of things, darling!" he covered, slipping over to her side. "But not the way I feel about you."

"Fiona!" Running for them were Fiona's parents, "We heard you scream and… Fiona?" Lillian said, astonished her daughter was back to her original self. King Harold however was looking at her companion.

"Charming?" he said.

"You think so, Dad?" Charming said, sending a message to the King. "I was hoping you'd approve. It's me, Shrek!" Everyone gasped at this. King Harold looked very surprised. "Well, what do you think? I did it for you, Fiona." He then wrapped his arms around Fiona in a hug. Fiona reluctantly hugged back, wondering what would drive her husband to make such a drastic change.

"Fiona! Fiona!" Shrek hollered pounding on the window. Having overlooked the whole scene from on the balcony and shocked when Fiona hugged the man with the charming face.

"Oh shoot! I don't think they can hear us," Fairy Godmother laughed. Shrek ceased his useless pounding and shouting. He felt his whole world cave in on him when his wife hugged that man.

"I need to see her," he whispered.

"Don't you think you've messed her life up enough?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I just wanted her to be happy."

"And now she can be. Oh sweetheart, she's finally found the prince of her dreams."

"But look at me," Shrek said gesturing to his new skin. "Look what I've done for her."

Fairy Godmother gave him a look of utmost contempt. "It's time you stopped living in a fairy tale, Shrek. She's a princess, you're an ogre, and no amount of potion is going to change that." Shrek's heart broke then and there. After all he's done for her, after all the hugs and kisses, by the end of the day she was a princess and he… was an ogre.

"But…"Shrek whispered. "… I love her."

"If you really love her…" Fairy Godmother said, with an evil smile. "… You'll let her go." That was it. Shrek heart shattered into pieces. Out the window, Fiona and the man walked off the balcony so he could no longer see her. The Fairy Godmother was right.

People like him never live happily ever after.

~~~

Shrek, Ed, Donkey and Puss all sat at the bar of the Ugly Stepsister's house. Puss had told them it was a great place for depressed souls. That was how everyone was feeling right now. Shrek had lost Fiona, Ed may have lost a friend and Donkey and Puss were sad that their friends were sad. Ugly Stepsister apparently didn't care if a horse sat at her bar. They sipped their glasses of milk in silence.

"It was all just a stupid mistake," Shrek sighed. "I never should have rescued her from that tower."

Puss took a swig of the milk he was drinking. "I hate Mondays," he stated.

"I can't believe you guys are just giving up," Donkey scolded, looking between them. "Shrek, you love Fiona."

"Doesn't matter now," Shrek said sadly, "Fiona loves that pretty boy, Prince Charming, now," Shrek said dismally. "It's for the best anyway. Mom and Dad approve, and Fiona gets the man she's always dreamed of. Everybody wins."

"Except you," Donkey pressed.

"Yeah, well people like me don't live happily ever after." Donkey shook his head, wondering who put that statement in his head.

As Ed sipped his milk he was bumped in the back by someone in a brown cloak. "Oh! Sorry…" the person said, before he walked up to the Ugly Stepsister. "Is she here?" he asked. Stepsister jerked her thumb to the back room. The cloaked man headed stealthily for the door. Everyone else also noticed the man too.

Donkey watched the man go, trying to recall where he heard his voice before. "Wasn't that…?"

"The rich King!" Puss realized.

"Fiona's father? Shrek asked, confused. "What's he doing here?"

Harold, still in his cloak, walked inside the room where he had met the bounty hunter that supposedly completed his assignment in taking care of the ogre. The room was much brighter than last time with the sunlight shining in from the window. Now he could see who he was meeting with, but he almost wished he couldn't. In the room waiting were the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming.

Harold took off his cloak. "Fairy Godmother. Charming."

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us here, Harold," Fairy Godmother seethed. "I have to have my dress pressed for the evening." Outside, Shrek, Ed, Donkey and Puss peeked in from the window of the room. All were perplexed as to why King Harold, Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming were in the same room together.

"Well, I'm afraid Fiona isn't exactly…" Harold said, trying to find the right words. "…Warming up to Prince Charming."

"FYI, not my fault," Charming scoffed. "I mean, how charming can I be when I'm pretending to be that dreadful ogre?"

"Pretending to be me?" Shrek whispered behind the window. The others continued to listen with growing interest.

"Of course, it's not your fault, dear," Fairy Godmother soothed.

"No, it's nobody's fault," Harold insisted. "Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off?"

"What?" Fairy Godmother and Charming said together.

Harold gulped before continuing. "I'm sorry but you can't force my daughter to fall in love."

"I don't care about your daughter anymore!" Fairy Godmother shouted. Harold and the four spies balked.

"W-What?" Harold stuttered.

Fairy Godmother forced herself to calm down. "Fiona isn't my goal now. Charming is only using her to get to the real prize. The little girl that showed up… Hotaru."

"What!" Ed nearly shouted but the others clamped their hands over his mouth before he gave them away.

Harold was shocked. They were playing with Fiona. "But… but why? What's so special about her?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is the person who wants her is willing to pay big! So big that your Kingdom means nothing in comparison." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink vial with a red heart painted on. "Have the girl drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses, which will be Charming." Charming pulled out a breath freshener and sprayed it in his mouth. Outside, Ed was fuming but the others restrained him.

"No…" Harold muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I can't. I won't do it."

"Oh, yes you will!" Fairy Godmother raged. "If you recall, I helped you with your happily ever after! And I can take it all away just as easily!" She waved her star wand before Harold's frightened eyes threateningly. "Is that what you want? Is it?"

Harold eyed the wand that had helped him before, but was now being used to do terrible things to his family. But he couldn't bear for things to go back to the way they used to be. "No," he whispered. Fairy Godmother smirked.

"Good boy. Now we must be leaving. I need to do Charming's hair before the ball. He's so hopeless without me."

"Thank you, Mother," Charming said.

"Mother!" Donkey exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned to the window at the boisterous shout of the white horse outside. Everybody had been so busy restraining Ed that they forgot who the real loudmouth was.

"Oh… look," Shrek stammered. "A talking horse!" Without further delay they all hopped upon Donkey and rode like the wind away from there. The enraged Fairy Godmother flew out the window and fired blasts of magic after them with her wand but they were soon out of range and heading straight for the city.

"Stop them!" she shouted to the knights that stood outside the house. "Thieves! Bandits! Stop them!"

~~~

Meanwhile, back at Shrek's place in the swamp, Gingy, Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, the Three Blind Mice and Wolf, were watching the royal ball coverage on the Magic Mirror.

"Oh come on, this is boring! Turn it to Wheel of Torture!" Gingy said as he grabbed the remote away from whoever had it and changed the channel.

_**"Tonight on "Knight's"…"**_

"Oh, this look's good!" Pinocchio excitedly said. On the round surface of the crystal ball was an overhead shot of a white horse carrying two passengers riding quickly through a forest. "We've got a white bronco heading east into the forest. Requesting backup."

_**"It's time to teach these madcap mammals that their "devil may mare" attitudes just won't fly here."**_

The image changed to show Shrek, Ed and Puss riding Donkey through the streets while being chased down by several armoured knights on horseback. They're soon cornered against a wall, the knights closing in.

"Why are you grabbing me? Why are you grabbing me?" Donkey cried, as the soldiers held him down. "Help! Police brutality! Police brutality!"

Ed whipped his Crestblade through the knights knocking them around like baseballs. "Get lost! You don't understand! I have to get to-AAAHH!" Ed was cut off when a knight threw a pepper shaker in his eyes. The soldiers piled on top of him while he was incapacitated.

_**"Did someone let the cat out of the bag?"**_

"You capitalist pig-dogs!" Puss hissed. He jumped on a soldiers face and the man ran about screaming. They soon restrained Puss while they searched him.

"Catnip," a knight said pulling a small bag from under Puss' hat.

"That's...uh, not mine," Puss said sheepishly.

Shrek arms were cuffed behind his back as he and the rest were thrown into the back of a wagon. "Find Princess Fiona! Tell her I'm Shrek! I'm her husband, Shrek!" His cries went unheaded as the knights poured pepper in his face.

"Wait, wait! Rewind that!" Gingy said as the person who had the remote rewinded it and played it again. The fairy tale creatures looked at the TV and then at each other in shock.

~~~

Night came quickly to the land of Far, Far Away. It couldn't have come sooner to the citizens. Everyone flocked to the castle where the celebration of the century was being held. Celebrities from Rapunzel, to Hansel and Gretel walked up the red carpet to see the new couple. Confetti and spotlights decorated the skies. Soon, a flying red carriage driven by Kyle touched down before the red carpet. The crowd behind the velvet rope broke into cheers as the Fairy Godmother emerged.

"Hello, Far, Far Way!" she called t the crowd. "Can I get a whoop whoop?"

"WHOOP WHOOP!" the crowd responded.

"Thank you! Thank you! May all your endings be happily ever after!" She continued waving to the audience as she flew up the red carpet towards the celebrations inside.

Inside the castle, King Harold prepared three cups of tea. He pulled out the small potion that the Fairy Godmother had given him. Popping the cap, he poured it into the one intended for Hotaru. A small puff of red smoke signaled it was working. Now all he had to do was serve it.

Fiona sat on the windowsill in one of the castle towers that overlooked the red carpet. She had changed from her regular green dress into a more festive white one. Hotaru was with her, dressed in beautiful lavender dress that Fiona had leant her. There was a knock on the door and Harold entered with a tea tray. "Hello. I hoped you two would be here. How about a cup of tea before the ball?"

"We're not going," Fiona said.

Harold was surprised. "The whole Kingdom's turned out to celebrate your marriage. What about you?" he asked Hotaru.

"I just don't feel like celebrating anything right now," Hotaru replied, full of melancholy. The King looked between the two sad girls.

"That's not my husband down there, Dad," Fiona said, looking out the window to the red carpet where Prince Charming was strutting about and blowing kisses. "I mean, look at him."

Harold looked guilty for a second. "Yes, he is a bit different. But people change for the one's they love. You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Changed? He's completely lost his mind! What did that potion do to him?"

"Why don't you come down to the ball and give him another chance? You might find that you like the new Shrek."

"But it's the old one I fell in love with, Dad," Fiona sighed. "I'd give anything to have him back." Harold felt a huge pang of guilt strike him. Hotaru took one of the cups of tea and raised it to her lips.

"Uh, no, Hotaru!" Harold said, stopping her from drinking. "That's my tea. Decaf. Otherwise I'm up all night." He gave her another cup. Shrugging, Hotaru took it and sipped it politely while Harold watched carefully.

~~~

Far on the other side of the city, on the side of a mountain, was a dark fortress; it was the prison for all criminals and lawbreakers of Far, Far Away. The castle could be seen just across the town from this terrible place full of dangerous people.

"Help! Help!" Donkey cried from the tower cell where they were held. They all hung suspended in midair by chains that cuffed their wrists. All of Donkey's legs were chained up so he hung on the side. And as the blood rushed to his head, he coped the best way he could: screaming his head off. "You can't keep us here! I haven't been read my rights! Nobody said I had the right to remain silent!"

"Donkey," Shrek hissed, hanging from his chains. "You do have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity."

Ed's Crestblade was in his hand. He strained his wrist to try and reach his locks but it was no use, since it was a form of a Keyblade, he could unlock any lock… that is, if he could reach it. He dropped his arms and put away the Crestblade. "We have to stay calm. We've got to figure out how to stop that ball."

"Shrek? Donkey?" Everyone looked up to see the fairy tale creatures above them.

"Gingy! Pinocchio! Everyone!" Shrek exclaimed. Pinocchio soon dropped down to them with his strings attached, doing little flips and spins on the way down. It was unknown to him that he would be tangled up in his own strings.

Shrek and Donkey rolled their eyes, "Great, now how are you gonna help us?" Donkey stated.

Shrek soon thought of something, "Pinocchio, tell a lie to us!"

"But I dunno what to lie about."

"Oh, for the love of… Just say that you're wearing ladies undies!"

"I'm… wearing ladies undies."

Nothing happened.

"… Are you really?" Shrek asked.

"I-I most certainly am not!" Pinocchio quickly said as his pointed, wooden nose started to grow on his face. It grew to the length up to Shrek's lock. Seizing the opportunity, Gingy came down the tangled ropes and unlocking everyone from their locks (AN: He also told everyone that Pinocchio was wearing a thong…XD).

"Now we've got to stop that kiss!" Ed said once everyone was free.

"Right," Shrek said, full of determination. "I won't let them play with Fiona like this! And of course…" He looked at Ed. "… You've got to save your friend." Ed nodded, not even bothering with a comment.

"But it's impossible!" Puss exclaimed pointing to the window. Just a few miles away was the castle where bright lights lit the night and music was heard even from where they were. "The castle's guarded. There's a moat and everything!"

Gingy hopped onto the window and looked to the castle. "Well, guys, looks like we're not gonna be invited," he sighed. Everyone could only agree with him. How were they going to break into a castle? Shrek stared at the shining castle in the night that Gingy stood beside. It was funny, really. From that standpoint it looked like Gingy was as big as the castle…

That's it!

"Wait a minute!" Shrek said, "I have an idea!"

~~~

It was quiet in the city of Far, Far Away. People who decided not to attend the ball at the castle went about their tasks under the evening sky. People walked through the streets, went shopping and ate in the cafe's and restaurants. Nothing interesting was going on.

**… Boom.**

The town's citizens stopped what they were doing when they felt the small tremor go through the street.

**Boom!**

Another tremor, slightly larger then the first. People peeked out anxiously from their homes or froze in the streets to try to find the source of the disturbance.

**BOOM!**

Donkey rode through the street with Ed, Puss and the other fairy tale creatures on his back. He rode quick and true, straight for the castle. "I'd look out if I were you!" Donkey shouted as he rode past people who stopped in the road. Everyone looked back to where they came from and immediately found the source of the tremors. A huge gingerbread man was walking down the street. And riding on his shoulder was Shrek with Gingy on his shoulder. Everybody screamed in the streets, screamed and ran for cover as the gingerbread man stomped down the road.

"There it is, Gingy Jr.!" Shrek called to the happy gingerbread man. "There's the castle! Go to the castle!" The gingerbread man smiled and nodded, following Donkey and the others as he stomped for the castle.

~~~

The castle courtyard was decorated beautifully for the ball. Lights were strung up, flowers decorated the walls, and people dined on the feast that was set out. King Harold and Queen Lillian sat in their places of honor: two furnished thrones beside a stage where musicians played a steady melody. Harold was dressed in Kingly garb and wore a metal breastplate like his knights. Lillian was dressed in a beautiful white dress that only a queen could wear.

"Where is Ed?" Dimitri asked. "I thought you guys said he came back with you," he said to Sandy and Patrick.

"We don't know where he went," Sandy said with a sigh.

Hotaru wasn't really paying attention to their conversation as she looked up into the night sky above her. Where was he? Is he alright? Oh, she just hoped that nothing bad was happening to him…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called through the courtyard. "Presenting Princess Fiona and her new husband, Prince Shrek." The crowd broke into applause as Fiona and Prince Charming, under the guise of Shrek, walked down the steps in the castle. Fiona looked like she didn't want to be there at all, while Charming blew kisses and winked at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Fiona whispered.

"Just trying to play the part, Fiona," Charming replied smiling.

Back with Hotaru and the others, Sandy and Patrick were puzzled. "That's not Shrek," Patrick stated as he looked to Charming. "What's going on?"

Fiona and Charming continued walking and the people kept clapping. "Is that… glitter on your lips?" Fiona asked.

"Cherry flavored," Charming said, licking his lips. "Want a taste?"

"What is with you?" Fiona hissed, tearing her hand away and heading back up the stairs. Charming panicked and sent a pleading look to his mother who flew by the stage.

Fairy Godmother thought an idea and flew for the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said, using her wand to transform her outfit into a sparkling red dress. She used her wand to amplify her voice over the audience. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek." A spotlight landed on Fiona. She froze in her tracks as all eyes turned to her.

Charming smiled at his mother and turned to Fiona. "Fiona, my princess. Will you honor me with a dance?" Fairy Godmother smirked and began her song.

_**Where have all the good men gone?**_

And where are all the gods?

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The audience chanted. Charming held his hand out to Fiona. As the crowd continued chanting and her parents watched with anxious eyes, Fiona had no choice. Reluctantly, she took the hand and their dance began.

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules**_

To fight the rising odds?

"Sandy, would you like to dance?" Dimitri asked, standing and holding out his hand. The surprised Sandy stared at him but took his hand. Dimitri smiled and pulled her from her seat. Spongebob sent a few glares towards him.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" Spongebob called as the two walked away. "I'm fine here! With Patrick…"

Charming and Fiona twirled around the dance floor gracefully. Everyone stood to the side and watched the new couple begin the dance.

_**Isn't there a white knight**_

Upon a fiery steed?

"Since when do you dance?" Fiona asked as they twirled.

"Fiona, my dearest," Charming laughed. "If there's one thing I know, is that love is full of surprises."

_**Late at night I toss and I turn**_

And I dream of what I need

Fairy Godmother paused and took a deep breath. "Hit it!" she exclaimed. The band picked up the beat and the dance increased in speed.

_**I need a hero**_

Shrek's hazel eyes shone with determination as Gingy Jr. neared the castle. The gingerbread man followed Donkey all the way there as it were a game of tag. Shrek and the others stopped before the moat but Gingy Jr. stomped on.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**_

"Alright, Gingy Jr.!" Shrek exclaimed. "Let's crash this party!" Gingy Jr. made a noise of what Shrek could only assume was excitement.

_**He's gotta be strong**_

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

"Man the catapults!" the soldiers on the walls called. Men rolled out large wooden catapults and loaded them with large flaming ammunition. Carefully, they took aim at the oncoming attacker.

_**I need a hero**_

The soldiers let loose one of the catapults, sending a ball of flame hurtling for Shrek and Gingy Jr.

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**_

"Look out!" Shrek cried. Gingy Jr. didn't listen, too fascinated by the bright shiny light that was coming closer and closer…

_**He's gotta be sure**_

And it's gotta soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

The ball of flame hit the gingerbread man square in the chest, making him stagger back and almost step on Ed and the others riding Donkey. Shrek nearly lost his balance but managed to stay on.

_**Larger than life**_

Gingy Jr's cheerful face was replaced by one of pure anger. He let out an enraged roar that forced Shrek cover his ears. Gingy Jr. soon swung his arms at the catapults, making them into nothing but splinters.

"Yeah, alright!" Donkey cheered.

Meanwhile, Fiona and Charming's dance continued with increased intensity. Dimitri and Sandy also stepped to the beat.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

In my wildest fantasy

The knights on the wall fired ball after ball at the approaching gingerbread man, now walking through the moat, really ticked off. Gingy Jr. stomped for the castle, unhindered.

Somewhere just beyond my reach

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

"Man the cauldrons!" a knight shouted as Gingy Jr. came close to the drawbridge.

_**Racing on the thunder**_

And rising with the heat

"Go for it!" Shrek cheered once they reached the wall. The gingerbread man complied and gripped the drawbridge, forcing it to open with his massive strength. "That's it! Heave!"

_**It's gonna take a superman**_

To sweep me off my feet

Above the gingerbread man, the soldiers lugged a large cauldron that steamed with an unknown liquid. "Heave!" they shouted pouring the contents onto the surprised gingerbread man. It wasn't lava or tar they poured, but dangerously hot milk. The searing white liquid spilled all over Gingy Jr., causing him to cry in pain.

"Shrek!" the others down below cried.

Gingy Jr. recovered and forced himself back up. Shrek and Gingy were thankfully unharmed by the attack. With an angry snarl, Gingy Jr. continued the assault.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

Out where the lightning splits the sea

Hotaru watched Fiona and Prince Charming move about the dance floor. Charming held a rose in his mouth and Fiona still couldn't stand her "new" husband. As Hotaru watched them, she didn't notice Kyle sneaking up behind her…

_**I could swear there is someone somewhere**_

Watching me

"Heave!" Shrek shouted as Gingy Jr. gripped the drawbridge again opening it little by little.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

And the storm and the flood

The soldiers poured another vat of searing hot milk that splashed Gingy Jr. straight in the face while Shrek and Gingy took cover. The Gingerbread man had finally reached his limit, letting go of the drawbridge and falling backwards into the moat while his arms snapped off. Shrek jumped off of him and into the opening Gingy Jr. had created. "No!" Gingy cried as he watched the gingerbread man fall and plunged into the moat with a large splash.

_**I can feel his approach**_

Like a fire in my blood

Back with Hotaru, Kyle snuck up behind her and pushed her on the dance floor. Charming spun Fiona out of his grasp and pulled the still surprised Hotaru into his grasp. He smiled cruelly and continued his dance with a new partner. Queen Lillian was perplexed as Harold stroked the bridge of his nose, ashamed.

Shrek slid down the chain. Several knights with drawn swords awaited him at the bottom. He hit them in their heads, knocking them all out. He touched the ground and kicked the gate winch, allowing the drawbridge to fall. It landed just before Ed, Donkey and Puss so they could now see the grinning Shrek.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed. The others cheered.

"No! No! No!" Gingy cried. He stood atop Gingy Jr's chest as they dragon began to sink beneath the water. Gingy Jr. began to flash Gingy a goofy grin.

"Be… good," he whispered. Donkey rode across the drawbridge and Puss scooped Gingy up with his sword.

_**I need a hero**_

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night

More knights emerged to block the doorway to the castle. They drew their swords and awaited their charge. "Donkey?" Shrek said. The noble steed whinnied and bounded over the startled knights, landing on the marble floor and rushing onward. The knights took after them.

_**And he's gotta be sure**_

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

As they rode down the halls of the castle Puss suddenly jumped off of Donkey. Landing on the floor, he faced the soldiers rushing towards him.

"Puss!" Ed shouted. Donkey skidded to a stop and faced the fencing cat.

"Go! Go!" Puss exclaimed. "Your ladies need you! Go!" Ed and Shrek, touched by Puss' courage and friendship, nodded and rode on. Puss turned back to face the oncoming knights. "Today, I repay my debt," he whispered, taking off his hat.

The soldiers came to stop in front of their intruder as they stared into the most sparkling puppy dog eyes any of them had ever seen. "Awwwwwww!" they all cooed.

Puss' eyes then turned to dangerous slits. "En guard!" He jumped for the soldiers with sword drawn, kicking their faces with his signature boots. The knights snapped out of it and attacked the cat, but he parried, dodged and none could stop him. He was too good.

_**And he's gotta be strong**_

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

After dancing with Hotaru to the rest of the song, Charming pulled her into a low dip. The frightened Hotaru watched as Charming closed in for a kiss.

_**I need a hero!**_

"Hotaru!" Ed shouted when they burst into the party. Everyone stopped dancing and turned their eyes to the newcomers. Harold and Lillian rose from their thrones. Spongebob and Patrick rose from their seats. Fairy Godmother gripped her wand in anger until her knuckles turned white.

"Ed?" Hotaru said, tearing away from Prince Charming. Donkey rode down to the dance floor and Ed dismounted.

"Fiona?" Shrek called, looking around.

"Shrek?" Fiona called back, breaking through the crowd.

"Shrek?" Lillian asked.

"Hotaru!" Ed exclaimed.

"Donkey!" Donkey exclaimed.

Fiona came to her husband and stared into his new face. He smiled at her weakly. That made her break into a radiant smile. "It is you," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Shrek grinned brightly. "But then who's…?" All eyes turned to Prince Charming, who stood there sweating profusely. Fairy Godmother flew overhead, wand crackling with power.

"You all couldn't just leave well enough alone!" she shouted. "That girl is going to make me a queen! And I won't let some brat and his freaky friends get in my way!" Suddenly, in several dark flashes, they were surrounded by Heartless that looked too much like a fairy.

"Heartless!" Ed and Hotaru cried.

"Just in case of emergency!" Fairy Godmother smirked. She raised her wand to strike…

"Oh, no you don't!" Gingy exclaimed, jumping into Shrek's hand. The ogre-man reared back and tossed the gingerbread man straight at the Godmother, clinging it to her face.

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Get if off!" she cried, flying around blindly.

The Heartless closed in around the heroes as the citizens of Far, Far Away screamed in panic and backed away from the monsters of darkness. Sandy and Dimitri summoned their Acornblade and Earthblade as the Heartless surrounded them. "Looks like we have to cut the dance short, Sandy," Dimitri said. "How about we dance to a new tune?"

"Fine by me!" Sandy stated as she and Dimitri, along with Spongebob and Patrick, went into the fray.

Donkey kicked like a mule everywhere the Heartless popped up. There never was a nobler steed than the donkey turned horse. Out of nowhere, Puss in Boots jumped onto Donkey's back, parrying and slashing at any knights that came too close. They were a whirlwind of painful kicks and skillful fencing. "Pray for mercy from, Puss…" Donkey said.

"…And Donkey!" Puss laughed.

Ed fought through the Heartless Fairy in an attempt to get to Hotaru, who transformed in the middle of the chaos into Sailor Saturn and fought off a few with her Silent Glaive. Shrek punched the Heartless and Fiona used amazing martial arts to do them in. They were quite the dynamic duo. Husband and wife, against all odds.

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother finally got Gingy off of her face, tossing her down to the earth. She raised her wand for them again but the Wolf blowed a gust of wind in her direction. Being distracted, the Fairy Godmother did not notice her wand fly out of her hands.

"Get the wand!" Shrek hollered. Fairy Godmother dove for her wand but Pinocchio grabbed it from the air and tossed it to the Wolf. The wolf ran around frantically as the fairy bore down on him from the sky. He then tossed it to Sandy.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Donkey shouted. Sandy threw the wand toward the horse, who was all the way on the other side of the courtyard. Donkey ran under it with Puss on his back. Puss hopped on Donkey's head and was able to catch the wand.

"Touchdown!" Donkey cheered.

Fairy Godmother seethed with anger and furiously turned to her son. "Do it! She's taken the potion! Kiss her!" Not wanting to make his mother any angrier, Charming grabbed Hotaru in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

"**No!**" Ed cried as he cut down the last Heartless. Charming continued the kiss to the surprised Hotaru. Ed sunk to his knees. He failed. He lost her. "Hotaru…" Fairy Godmother smiled maliciously.

Charming finally pulled away from Hotaru, admiring his perfect kissing talents. For a moment, Hotaru still looked surprised. But then her features slowly turned to a sparkling smile. Charming smirked, knowing the potion must be working. That is, until Hotaru's smile turned to an evil grin. The end of her Silent Glaive appeared in her hand and she slammed it right between his legs. Fairy Godmother balked while all the men in the audience winced and covered their own private parts. Charming gave a goofy smile before collapsing to the ground, writhing in pain. Ed watched the whole scene in amazement. Hotaru brushed herself off and flashed Ed a smile. Ed smiled back and rushed over to her.

"Hotaru!" Ed smiled. "Are you alright?"

Hotaru smiled back. "I'm alright," she blushed a little, "I'm glad you're okay yourself, Ed." Ed felt a wave of relief wash over him as he blushed a little himself. Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother flew in front of Harold.

"Harold!" Fairy Godmother seethed at the King. "You were supposed to give her the potion!"

King Harold smiled and shrugged. "I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Fairy Godmother growled and turned to Shrek and Fiona.

"This is all your fault!" she snarled. "You couldn't just go back to your swamp, could you!"

Meanwhile, Prince Charming had crawled over to Puss and snatched the star wand from his hand. "Mummy!" he called tossing the wand back to her.

"Mummy?" Fiona repeated. Fairy Godmother caught the wand and charged it up for one final blast straight at Shrek and Fiona.

"I told you," she growled. "Monsters don't live happily ever after!" With a roar she fired a blast of energy for ogre and his princess.

But out of nowhere ran King Harold. He dove between the couple and the blast. The energy hit him right in the stomach and bounced off of the armor that he wore, sending it straight back at the Fairy Godmother. Her own attack struck her head on, turning her into a mass of bubbles. The bubbles all popped and her glasses and wand feel to the ground with 'tink'.

"Mummy?" Charming whimpered.

With the Fairy Godmother gone, everyone crowded around the pile of clothes that had once been King Harold. Of what they could see, nothing remained of him. Fiona began sobbing. "Oh, Dad…"

"Harold…"Lillian choked. Everyone bowed their heads in respect of the King's noble sacrifice. None were sorrier than Shrek. After everything that happened, the King gave his life for Fiona's happiness. There was never a better father.

"Is he really…" Ed said.

"Yup," Gingy said solemnly.

**Ribbet.**

"He's croaked," Gingy groaned. Everyone turned to the pile of clothes where something was stirring within the cloth. From underneath Harold's cape emerged a small green frog wearing an even smaller crown. It stared up at the amazed people around him.

"Harold?" Lillian whispered.

"Dad?" Fiona asked.

The frog sighed. "I was hoping that you'd never see me like this," it said, in voice exactly like King Harold's.

"Man," Donkey muttered. "And he gave you a hard time!" he said to Shrek.

"Donkey!" everyone hissed.

"No, no. He's right," Harold said. "I'm sorry, Shrek. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now…" He looked at the couple who held each others hands. "…She already has it. Hotaru," he said to the young teen girl. "I wanted my daughter to be happy so much that I was willing to sacrifice others to make it happen. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hotaru smiled. "I forgive you," she said.

"Yeah, love makes you do crazy things," Ed sighed. Harold smiled.

"Shrek, Fiona," he said to both of them. "Will you accept this old frog's apologies… and my blessing?" Shrek and Fiona gasped in happiness.

"Harold…" Lillian said, touched.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I wish I could be the man you deserve." Lillian smiled and picked him up.

"You're more a man today then you ever were… warts and all."

"Well isn't that just the weirdest, most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Dimitri sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The clock in the courtyard suddenly began to chime. The clock had struck midnight. "Shrek! The Happily Ever After Potion!" Ed exclaimed. "It's midnight!" The former ogre then remembered the potion expiration.

"Fiona," he said taking both his wife's hands. "Is this what you want? To look like this forever?"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked.

"If you kiss me now…we can stay like this. Forever." Fiona's eyes widened.

"You would do that for me?" Fiona asked. Shrek nodded exuberantly, causing Fiona to smile. She looked to her mother who held her froggy father and nodded. "I want what every princess wants. To live happily ever after…" Shrek took that as answer enough and leaned in for the kiss. His lips were stopped, though, by Fiona's finger. "… With the ogre I married." Shrek broke him to a radiant grin.

"What ever happens, I must not cry," Puss whispered, before breaking into tears.

The clock bells ceased ringing. Shrek and Fiona suddenly glowed with a bright blue light and began they slowly rise in the air. Donkey was soon engulfed in the same light and rose to the sky as well.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Donkey whined as his luscious white coat began to turn grey and he shrank to smaller size.

Shrek and Fiona kissed in midair as their skin turned green and the small ears sprouted from their heads. The couple that went through it all in order to be together. Ed, Hotaru and everyone else smiled as they slowly began to come back down to the ground, now back to their ogre selves. No one would have it any other way. They floated down with the returned to normal Donkey.

Donkey landed back on the ground and looked at his donkey body and sighed. It just wasn't the same. "Hey," Shrek said. "You still look like a noble steed to me." Donkey smiled at his ogre friend.

Ed's Crestblade suddenly appeared in his hand. Not far off, the Fairy Godmother's wand rose to the air glowing with bright light. Ed soon locked the world's Keyhole up tight with his Crestblade.

"What was that?" Shrek asked in awe.

Ed smiled and turned to them all. "Looks like it's time for us to be going soon."

"You're leaving?" Fiona asked.

"Afraid so," Dimitri shrugged.

"Ed," Shrek said to the boy. "Thanks for all your help."

Ed grinned. "I didn't do anything, Shrek. You saved Fiona."

"But it was your determination that got me through the hard times. You must really care about your… friend." The ogre winked at the last part, causing Ed to blush. Hotaru giggled.

"Hey, people!" Puss called. Everyone turned to the stage where Puss and Donkey were now standing with huge grins on their faces. "Aren't we supposed to be having a fiesta?"

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" Donkey cried. The band picked up a tune and everyone cheered. They all headed for the dance floor with excitement. Ed turned to Hotaru. Now that the danger was over he now noticed just how beautiful she looked in that dress. He blushed lightly.

"Would… you like to dance?" he asked nervously, "I've been working on it for a long while."

Hotaru smiled, "I'd be honored," she replied. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him onto the dance floor.

The song picked up as Puss and Donkey grabbed the microphone. "Hey everybody?" Donkey said to the audience. "You ever seen a donkey and a cat sing before?"

**DONKEY:**

_**She's into superstitions**_

Black cats and voodoo dolls

"Sing it, Puss!"

**PUSS:**

_**I fell a premonition**_

That girl's gonna make me fall

"Here we go!" they both cheered.

**BOTH OF THEM:**

_**She's into new sensations**_

New kicks in the candlelight

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca. Come on!

Livin la vida loca

She's livin la vida loca!

Everyone at the party danced to the musical styling of the talking animals and their love of Latin music. Shrek and Fiona danced with the white hot intensity that only those truly in love could do. Interestingly, Ed and Hotaru danced with the same intensity. They danced on the stage as the animals sang, and Ed actually did a stage dive. Shrek tried the same thing but the audience parted like the Red Sea and he fell to the stone.

Spongebob and Sandy cascaded together as Spongebob pulled and dipped her, smiling down at her wryly.

It was a night none of them would ever forget.

And none of them wanted to…

_**Upside, inside out, she's livin' la vida loca**_

She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha

She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca.

"Come on!" Puss shouted.

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

"Sing it one more time now!" Donkey yelled.

_**Livin' la vida loca**_

Livin' la vida loca!

**Chapter 12: Ed-World I, Revisit I**

It was a somewhat peaceful day here in Monochrome City as we see Ed, Hotaru, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick and Dimitri parked in the spaceship dock of the black and white city. They soon exited the krusty ship and walked out onto the ground of the platform.

"So, you're back already?" questioned a voice not to far away from them as everyone turned to see Cid, Zed and Tarox coming over to them, "Good thing the ship I sent to you didn't crash itself on the way there or back."

The others chuckled at his statement; Cid had to send them another ship like the one they had crashed to them.

"So, what brings you back here so quickly?" Tarox asked.

"We came back for some more supplies," Dimitri said as he then looked at Ed, "And Ed found this gem in the last world."

It was true; while they were partying at the castle in the last world, Ed found a blue-colored gem that hit him on the top of his head. He decided to keep it.

"Yeah, here it is," Ed stated as he took out his blue gem and showed it to the other three.

"Well, I'll be darn," Cid stated to say, "I think that's a summon gem."

"A what gem?"

"A summon gem," Zed repeated as everyone turned towards him, "It's actually a person who has turned into a gem when their world was destroyed by the Heartless. They can be revived after you call out their name."

"Aww, poor little gem," Ed said as he looked down at the gem he held in his hand, "How do we get the name?"

"You need a person that read the name of the person inside the gem," Zed continued to explain, "I know that the only person around here that can do that is Garnet."

"Thanks for the info!" Sandy said as they soon parted to go to HQ on the other side of the city.

They soon got to HQ in no time at all. They soon entered the little building, when suddenly…

"**Ed!**"

Ed froze in fright as a familiar redhead marched into the room.

"Sarah?" questioned both Ed and Hotaru as the other four of the group looked at the other two in confusion.

"I've been looking everywhere you!" Sarah yelled as she came close to his face, "Where have you been?"

"I-I was out saving worlds, baby sister!" Ed stated nervously back.

"That's not a good enough excuse!" Sarah said as she made a huff of annoyance.

Hotaru made a sigh at her behavior, _'She still hasn't changed much since we met…'_

"Sarah?" questioned a slightly frail voice as Jimmy came into the room, "What are you…" he soon noticed Ed, "Oh! Well, that explains it then."

Soon everyone sees Johnny and Minako enter the room. Plank, Luna and Artemis comes in walking beside them. After all of the introduction were said and done…

"Hey Sarah," Hotaru started to ask, "When did you all get here?"

"About a week ago," Sarah replied, "There's nobody here but us."

"And that's a bit sad," Minako said with a sad sigh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we'll find everyone soon," Plank said, much to the surprise of Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick and Dimitri.

"Great, more talking cats to listen too," Dimitri stated with a little sigh.

"Say, what'cha got there, Ed?" asked Johnny as he noticed the gem Ed held in his hand.

"What, this? This is a summon gem, or so Zed said," Ed explained as he then remembered something, "Oh, that's right! We gotta find Garnet so she can-"

"What is your business with the Princess?" asked a sudden voice that caught everyone off guard. Steiner soon came rushing into the picture, "I hope you're not planning anything drastic!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hotaru stated loudly, "We would never-"

"Steiner!" stated a voice from the doorway as Garnet came into the room, "I know they're not going to do anything against me."

"But Princess-"

"No, I do not want to hear it."

"… Yes Princess," Steiner sighed and lowered his head in shame.

Garnet soon turned towards the others, "So, you say that you need me for something?"

"Yes, we need to know the name of the in this gem," Sandy explained as Ed gave her the blue gem.

As soon as she received the gem, Garnet closed her right hand with the blue gem inside the palm of her hand. She soon opened her hand back up again and gave the gem back to Ed, "The summons name is Sully, and only Ed can summon him. Now, let's go outside to do it."

"Cool!" Ed stated as he and the others went outside on the sidewalk. Ed summoned out his Crestblade and held the blue gem in his left hand, "**Sully!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Ed. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood a big, monster-like creature that had aqua blue fur with a few blue-violet spots on its shaggy arms and legs. He also had a pair of short, curved horns on his head. There was a slight moment of silence before he opened his dark, blue eyes and looked at his surroundings.

"… Wait a minute, this doesn't look like Alabama," the monster started to say as he looked up into the sky, "And it's already daytime?"

"Ahh!" Steiner exclaimed as Jimmy felt like fainting, but didn't, "It's a monster!"

"Hmm?" stated the monster as he turned to Ed and the others. He widens his eyes in surprise, "Oh! Hi there, humans," he stated sort of nervously.

"Hi there!" Ed said with a chirp in his voice, "I never thought I'd see-"

"A monster?" the monster stated for him with a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, not many humans can; usually because they're half asleep when we visit them."

"Cool!" Ed stated a wide smile.

Hotaru made a smile of her own to Ed,_'Ed and his horror movies; they never get too old for him.'_

"Ahem," stated a voice as everyone turned to Garnet, "We need to tell him why he's here, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," Spongebob said with a nod of his head.

Dimitri turned to the blue, furry monster, "We need your help in saving the worlds."

"Help? Worlds?" questioned the monster, "What do you mean?"

The others soon explained to the monster the situation that they were in, about how he was here and things like that. After explaining everything to him…

"Will you help us?" asked Patrick.

"Of course I'll help you!" the monster said, "I'll do anything to get back my world."

"Great!" Ed shouted.

The monster extended his hand for a handshake, "The name's James P. Sullivan, but everyone calls me Sully."

"Nice to meet ya; I'm Ed," Ed replied as he shook the monster's hand. Sully then went back into his gem. Ed pocketed the blue gem in his right pants pocket.

"Okay, now let's find where they sell potions at in this city," Sandy stated as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, good luck with that," Minako stated, "Me and the others will stay here and protect the city.

"Yeah!" Johnny said, "You know we can handle that."

Ed and the others nodded their heads as they soon trailed off to find the item shop. After finding the shop and bought what they need, they walked back to the spaceship dock and went to their krusty ship. They soon took off to another world…

**Chapter 13: Eddy-World II-Townsville-Part I**

It was a beautiful, peaceful afternoon here in the-

"**The City of Townsville!**" a booming voice suddenly stated.

… Yeah, what he said. Anyway, we soon come upon a park in the middle of the city. Here, we see three girls and their father sitting on a picnic blanket, eating a picnic.

One of the girls was a thirteen year old girl with long, fiery red hair that was supported with a red bow on the top and burgundy, red eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless medium length, pink dress with a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up, and black, slipper-like shoes.

The other one was a also a thirteen year old girl with medium length, golden blond hair with two pigtails on each side of her head and deep, sea blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless medium length, blue dress with a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up, and black, slipper-like shoes.

The last girl was another thirteen year old girl with short, midnight black hair that looked like it was spiked a little at the bottom and emerald, forest green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless medium length, green dress with a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up, and black, slipper-like shoes.

The man that was with them was their father. He wore a white lab coat with long, black jeans and had short, black hair.

"Isn't this the nicest day ever?" asked the blond hair girl to the other two girls.

"Yeah, sure is," the red haired girl agreed.

"I mean, we've never had a day like this in a really long-"

"Bubbles!" stated the black haired girl with slight annoyance, "You'll jinx us if you say stuff like that!"

"Now Buttercup," their father started to say, "Don't be mean to your sister."

The black haired girl named Buttercup made a little growl, "Fine, but I was only telling the truth."

"Hey Blossom," the blond haired girl said as she turned to her red haired sister, "What did that new kid Will want to talk to you about?"

The red haired girl blushed a little at the questioned, which was noticed by her two other sisters and her father, "Well… he asked me if we could be friends."

"Really?" questioned Bubbles with a gasp, "You're so lucky, Blossom!"

"That's fine news, Blossom," said their father, Professor Utonium, "I would like to meet this kid too, if you don't mind."

"Hmph," stated a voice as everyone turned to Buttercup, "As if you two will stay together. Boys are always like that."

"Not necessarily," Utonium stated, "I'm sure he'll treat her with respect."

"Well, I do know one thing," Buttercup stated, "I'm never having a boyfriend, or anything that has to do with liking boys."

"Why, that's silly," Bubbles said with a giggle, "There's probably a boy you might like somewhere out there!"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, "No, there's no one!"

Professor Utonium then looked at the clock on his left wrist and saw what time it was, "Girls, it's almost five o' clock. It's time to get packing and go home."

"Okay, Professor," the three girls replied as they suddenly put up everything in the car that was not to far away in about five seconds, zooming at the speed of light to do it, "We're done, Professor!"

"That's my girls," the professor said with praise as they walked to his car and got in. They soon buckled in their seatbelts and drove back to their house in the suburbs on the outskirts of the town.

Meanwhile, standing not to far away from where the Utonium's sat down, was a familiar teen with blood red hair and dark, red-brown eyes. He was staring at a laboratory that was on a sleeping volcano in the middle of Townsville. The boy named Russo made a sinister smile to himself; time to recruit a new member.

~~~

It was now six o' clock here in the suburbs of Townsville. We soon see a strange light coming down from the now darkened sky to the grounds of the line between the main city and the suburbs. It was in between a building and a fence of a nearby house. We soon see people emerge from the alleyway where the light was shined down upon. It was Eddy, Rei, Evan and Layla. (AN: The three Looney Tunes of the group decided to stay with the ship up in space…)

"Phew! Feels good to be outta there!" Eddy said as he stretched his arms while they walked on the sidewalk down the suburban street.

"Yeah, I thought I would lose my mind in there," Rei agreed.

"Alright, that's enough," Evan said as he looked the neighborhood, "Now, if I'm correct, there are three girls here that can lead us to this world's Keyhole."

"Really?" questioned Layla, "How do you know for sure?"

"I have Lightheart powers," Evan explained as he then turned to Layla, "Remember when I said that on the way here?"

"Oh…" Layla muttered a little, "I remember now."

"Hey you two!" Eddy's voice called out to the two young adults. They soon turned to the short teen, 'If you say we gotta find these three girls in this neighborhood, how're we gonna find them?"

There was a pause as they stopped walking for a moment, "Eddy does have a point there," Rei stated.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to knock on every door in the neighborhood," Evan replied as he looked at the house that they stopped in front of, 'We'll start here."

They soon knocked on the front door of the house and waited for a few seconds before someone answered the door. It was a girl with blond hair and pigtails.

"Hello," she said as she looked up at the people at her front door, "May we help you?"

Suddenly, a flash of pink light appeared beside her as a red haired girl stood there beside the blond.

"Umm, yes," Evan started to say, "We need to know where three triplets live. It's very important that we talk to them."

The blond and the redhead looked at each other before the blond said, "What do you want with us?"

"You?" questioned Layla, "There're only two of you."

"Well, Buttercup is a little preoccupied at the moment," said the redhead, "So, what do you want?"

"We need to talk about town's defense system," Evan said, "Can we come in?"

"Hold on a sec, I'll get the Professor," the blond says as she disappeared in a line of light blue light before reappearing a second later with a man in a white lab coat, "Here's the Professor!"

"Oh, we have visitors?" questioned the man as he looked at the visitors at his door, "What brings you to our house this late in the evening?"

"We need to talk to you and your daughters about something that will happen soon here," Evan explained again, "Can we come in now?"

"Of course you can!" the man said as he stepped out of the four's way so that they could come in, "Please come in!"

The two teens and the two young adults came into the cozy, yet very modern-looking house. The man soon directed them to sit down at the long couch in the living room.

"Buttercup, please come to the living room," the man said, "We have guests!"

Soon a lime green line of light comes down from the stairs nearby and enters the living room. The light soon disappeared as soon as it appeared. And in the place of the light was a black haired girl.

"You wanted me down here, Professor?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"Yes Buttercup," the man said as he then gestured to the four strangers, "These people need to discuss something with us."

The black haired girl only rolled her eyes, "Yeah? Well, what was so important that it stopped me from level-" she abruptly stopped what she was going to say next as she looked at the strangers. Her pausing was clearly noticed by her two sisters and dad.

"… They haven't really said why they were here yet," the man said.

"… Oh," the black haired girl muttered.

The three girls then sat down on the floor since the only other chair in the room was the father's chair. Soon the man sat down in his chair.

"So, tell us why you're here at this hour?" asked the man.

"There's going to be trouble heading this way," Evan explained, "Unless if they already arrived here."

"Trouble?" asked the redhead, "What kind of trouble?"

"Have you seen the shadows morph into a shape of a bug recently?" replied Eddy as the others gave him a blank stare.

"No, not that we know of," Bubbles stated.

"That's good," Rei stated with a sigh of relief, "That's means they're not here yet."

"What did you mean by 'shadows morphing'?" questioned the man.

Evan, Layla, Eddy and Rei soon explain their situation. They came here from another world to find the heart of the world; the Keyhole. Evan then explains to them that the three girls will lead them to the Keyhole.

"… And that's it in a nutshell," Layla finished.

"… Wow," was all that they could say.

"Ahem. So, anyway," Eddy coughed to get the three girls and the man's attention, "We don't even know your names yet."

"Oh, yes of course," stated the man, "Well, I'm Professor Utonium," he then pointed to the three girls, "And these are my three girls."

"Blossom is my name," the red haired girl greeted to them.

"I'm Bubbles!" the blond of the three girls said with a happy chirp.

The black haired girl seemed a bit nervous; opposite than what she was a minute ago, "My name's Buttercup."

Her two sisters and dad gave her a weird stare. Something seemed a bit different about her now.

"So, is there a place where we can stay in the city?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I think there is," Utonium said with a nod of his head as he turned to his three girls, "My girls will show you where the local hotel is, right?"

"Of course!" chirped the three girls, including Buttercup.

"Good," Utonium said with a smile, "But I want you three to be back here by eight, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" said the three girls as the three of them soon looked at the strangers, "Well, follow us!" stated Bubbles as the four members of the party and her two other sisters walked to the front door and left the Utonium house.

**(About Ten Minutes of Walking Later…)**

"Well, here we are!" Blossom chirped slightly as they stood in front of a very fancy hotel.

"Whoa…" Eddy muttered with awe as they entered the lobby of the hotel. It looked bigger inside than it did on the outside.

"Welcome to the Apextein Hotel!" stated a voice from the counter as a man came from around the corner and went over to the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, we need some rooms. Asap!" Buttercup stated with a slightly rude attitude.

That's when the guy noticed the three girls of the group, "Oh! Hello, Powerpuff Girls. Do you need a room for some reason?"

"Well, it's not for us," Blossom explained as she pointed to the others, "It's for them."

"Yeah, so give then a discount, special on us!" Bubbles chimed in.

"O-Of course! Anything for you three girls!" said the man as he then directed the four to the elevator. He also gave them a key for the room, "Your room will be A11 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you!" the three girls stated as the three of them and the four others walked over to the elevator and got on it.

They soon pressed the fourth button and rose up to the fourth floor of the hotel. They walked down the hallway of the hotel to find A11 at the end of the hallway.

"Well this must be it!" Layla said as Evan got out the room keys and opened the door. The four others soon turned to the three sisters, "Thanks a lot for the room!" stated both Eddy and Rei.

"It's no problem!" the three girls replied as the four others soon entered the room and closed the door behind.

"Okay, now we gotta get back home!" Blossom stated as she and her other sisters walked away from the door and back to the elevator.

**(Meanwhile, back with the other four…)**

"Phew!" Eddy stated with a sigh as he flopped down on the bed he would be sleeping in, "Feels good to finally lie on my back."

"Yeah, you've said it for me," Rei agreed as she flopped down on her bed as well. Her bed was right beside Eddy's bed.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Rei said, "… Say, Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed something about one of those sisters just now… Buttercup, I think her name was."

Eddy turned to Rei to his left with an arched eyebrow, "What about her?"

"I noticed that she looked at you a lot; way too much," Rei explained what she was thinking, "Did you notice that?"

"… Hey, now that I think about it. She did do that a lot," Eddy replied as he then made a confused face, "Why do ya think she did that?"

"Well…"Rei started to say as she turned to Eddy; a bit of red was in her cheeks, "I'm not real sure, but I have an idea of what she was thinking…"

It was then that Eddy got the message. He turned red a little bit as well, "Oh… you think she has a crush on me?"

"Maybe."

"Heh," Eddy chuckled slightly, "So, I still have some of that black magic in me."

Rei laughed at his statement, "I guess you do."

**(Later on, on top the sleeping volcano in the middle of Townsville…)**

It was now midnight here in Townsville as everyone slept quietly in their beds. Even the villains of the town were getting their beauty sleep tonight… well, except for one, insomnia-filled green-skinned simian. The intelligently evil monkey named Mojo Jojo was pacing back and forth around his laboratory room, trying to come up with a brainstorm of some kind.

"Hmm… No, that will never do…hmm…" Mojo muttered as he continued to do his thinking pace. He abruptly stopped at something, "**I have an 'evil plan' block!**" he yelled aloud to no one as he waved his hands in the air at a rapid pace, as if he were on fire or something, "**Why can't I-**"

"Think of something so malevolent and cunning that those girls would never know what hit them?"

Mojo soon stopped waving his arms like a maniac after he heard the little statement, "Yeah! That's right!" he stated happily, thinking that he thought of that statement, "I, Mojo Jojo, shall get those Powerpuff Girls soon enough!"

"You can get rid of them tomorrow."

"Uhh… tomorrow?" Mojo muttered as he then sees a teen figure walk out of the shadows of his walls. He blinked a couple of times before saying, "… I must be thinking too hard now."

"I'm not a hallucination, Mojo!" snapped the teen figure as he came out of the shadows in full; it was Russo, "The name's Russo. And it's a pleasure to meet such a great mind as of yourself."

"Oh…? Oh, yes; yes it is!" Mojo stammered, realizing that this was no hallucination that he was seeing. He then made an alert face, "How in Sam Hill did you-"

"Get into this place?" Russo completed for him with a laugh at the end, "I came in through the backdoor, where else?"

"What backdoor? I, Mojo Jojo, do not have a backdoor!"

"Of course you don't. I made myself a backdoor with the shadows and darkness that I hold."

"Shadows? Darkness?" Mojo questioned with pure confusion, "What on earth are you jabbering about?"

Russo made a little smirk, "Oh, I will explain it all to you now…" soon his smirk grew bigger, _'So I can get that shrimp and his precious princess that he holds so dear to his heart…'_

**Chapter 14: Eddy-World II-Townsville-Part II**

It was a sunny, beautiful morning here in the-

"**The City of-**"

Will you shut it already!

"**…I feel hurt.**"

You should be! It's my turn to narrate… Anyway, like I was trying to say, it was a sunny, beautiful morning here in the city of Townsville as we come upon the Utonium house. Here, we see the Powerpuff Girls sitting around eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Blossom and Bubbles were conversing with each other.

Bubbles soon noticed something not quite right, "Say, where's Buttercup?" she asked.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at where she would usually sit at, only to discover her not there.

"Hmm, strange," Blossom muttered aloud, "She's been acting weird ever since those four strangers came."

"Hey yeah, you're right!" Bubbles agreed, "What do you think it could be?"

"Hmm, I dunno…" Blossom replied as she closed her eyes to think about it for a moment.

"… Hey, I just noticed something," Bubbles suddenly stated, getting the attention of Blossom, "I remember her looking at the short kid of the group all the time; Eddy, was it?"

Blossom arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, so what?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes a little, "It was that kind of look that you would give to Will wherever he was around you."

"What?" Blossom yelped with a blush in her face, "Y-You think _that's_it? She's-"

"Fallen in love!" Bubbles said with a deep, thoughtful sigh. She clasped her two hands together and put the top part of her right hand onto her right cheek, "Oh, how I wish _I_ could-"

"Beat the snot out of both my sisters!"

Blossom and Bubbles froze in their seats as they turned to the entrance of the kitchen. There stood Buttercup, her face red with either anger or embarrassment. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists as they hung from the side of her body.

She. Was. PO'd. (AN: Lol, I laugh at myself for typing that…)

"Buttercup?" they both muttered with surprise, "Did you just-"

"I've heard everything," Buttercup stated with a slight growl in her voice, "I would've never thought I would hear that from you two."

But before her two sisters could say there side of it, Buttercup sped off with a line of bright green light.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yelped as they soon went after her in a line of pink and baby blue line of lights. When they stopped at the door a second later, Buttercup's trail of green light was gone.

Buttercup was running, running all the way to the Apextein Hotel. She stopped at the front door and quickly went inside. Buttercup went straight to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button on the elevator. As she traveled up to the fourth floor, her mind was racing with thoughts, thoughts of why she was acting this way.

"… Do I like him like that?" Buttercup thought aloud as she started to pace a little around the elevator, "It's gotta be! It'll explain a lot if it was that."

**Ding!** She was finally on the fourth floor. Buttercup stepped off of the elevator and walked slowly down to the end of the hallway. She soon arrived to the door of the room A11 and tried to proceed to knock on the door, but then stopped before she could do it.

_'Should I really do it?'_Buttercup thought to herself as she recoiled her hand back to her side, _'I have to let this outta my system one way or another…'_

But before she could try to knock again…

"Buttercup!" stated two voices from down the hall as Blossom and Bubbles came running over to her, "The Mayor just called us, Mojo left a note on the door of City Hall!"

Buttercup made a slight growl, _'Darn you, Mojo! Why did ya have to scheme something now?'_ she thought with annoyance, "What does he want this time?"

"He says he's got something that can make Townsville into a ghost town!" Bubbles said with slight worriment, "But he didn't say anything else about what he'll do."

"I think it's a trap for us," Blossom stated, "Mojo's literally inviting us to his place!"

Before Buttercup could respond to their statements, the door of the room A11 opened up to reveal Eddy and Rei with Evan and Layla behind them. That's when Buttercup noticed that Eddy and Rei were… holding hands.

"Oh, hey there," Eddy greeted to the three girls, "What brings ya over here this early in the morning?"

Buttercup made a nervous stutter, "We were, uh…"

"Coming to tell you that there's a problem in town," Blossom interrupted, telling the truth and covering for Buttercup, "It seems that something bad is going to happen soon, and we may need your help."

"Really?" Evan said as the four of them stepped out into the hallway, "What's the problem in town?"

"Well, there's this evil, green monkey named Mojo Jojo that tries to take over Townsville from time to time," Bubble started to explain, "He just put a note on the front doors of City Hall, saying that he'll make Townsville a ghost town."

"Hmm, sounds like a real predicament," Layla commented, "Do you know where this Mojo lives?"

"Yep, he lives on the inactive volcano near the park," Blossom replied to her, "We're about to go there, but we figured we would probably need some back up just in case if something goes haywire."

"That's fine with us," Rei stated at the other three, but mostly at Eddy, "Right?"

"That's right!" Eddy said with a smile to her, "We'll help them out on their monkey problem!"

The three sisters seemed to all laugh at that statement, but Buttercup seemed to have a weak laugh now. She saw the look on those two's face; they liked each other, and maybe even more that she could realize.

"Let's go to the park now," Blossom stated as everyone soon walked down the hallway and went to the elevator.

They soon got on the elevator and went to the lobby of the hotel. They passed through the lobby and exited the hotel trough the front entrance. But as they walked outside on the sidewalk, which was almost abandoned at this time in the morning, they all heard a laugh; a familiar, sinister laugh.

Eddy, Rei and Evan immediately put up their guard; they recognized that laugh anywhere.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Layla asked Evan, "What was-"

"Russo," all three of them replied, each with a growl in their voice.

Eddy summoned out his Novablade and started to look around for him, "Come out here, you spineless jerk!"

A portal of darkness soon appears in front of them on the sidewalk. Russo now stood there, a smirk attached to his face.

"Hello to you too, Shrimp," Russo greeted in his usual fashion as he then spots someone in the crowd that made him smirk even more, "Ah Evan, I see that you finally found Layla."

Evan narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of Layla slightly. Layla suddenly had a sense of déjà vu about something. She thought that this has happened before…

"But I'm not here for Layla," Russo stated as he glanced at someone else in the crowd, "I'm here for the other princess."

And before Eddy or everyone else could process his sentence, they heard Rei gasp in fright. Eddy turned around to Rei to see the shadows around her starting to morph. Rei had not transformed into Sailor Mars yet, so she was defenseless at the moment. The morphing shadows soon jumped into the air to attack her, but it never succeeded its goal. Eddy quickly ran over to Rei and slashed the Shadow Heartless in midair before it landed its claws on her.

"You okay Rei?" Eddy asked as he came over to Rei.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," Rei replied as she got out her henshin stick (AN: AKA, Transformation stick) and yelled out, "Mars Crystal Power…**Make-UP!**" she soon transformed into Sailor Mars with a flash of fire.

"Ah, so the Princess of Mars has revealed her warrior side. More fun for me," Russo stated with another smirk.

Soon Layla got out her Heartblade and Evan formed his katana in his right hand. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls got into a fighting position, realizing that this teen was a threat to Townsville.

~~~

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, there was a small figure peaking around the corner of a nearby alleyway. It was a girl, around the age of nine or so, but you could not tell much after that.

"…I've found them," the girl stated with a few tears in her eyes.

~~~

"**Ahhh!**" screamed all three Powerpuff Girls as all three of them slammed into the side of a nearby building. They recovered shortly afterward.

"Is that the best you can do?" Russo stated, a black flame growing in his hands, "Let's see if you can stand this!" He put out his right hand and shaped his thumb and index finger into a gun, "**Dark Blaze!**"

A swirling ball of black fire comes shooting out of his hand. That ball of fire soon grew into a bigger fireball. Luckily, Blossom reacted quickly by inhaling her breath and exhaling it out as snow. The two attacks met in the middle, with the ice breath being the winner of the outcome; the now frozen flame slammed into the ground and shattered on impact.

"Grr, clever little brat you are," Russo growled as he then felt a presence rush up to him behind his back.

Russo dodged Eddy's Novablade, which came from behind him above his head. Too bad that Eddy's Novablade impaled itself into the cracked ground of the sidewalk, it was swung with that much force. Eddy tried to pull it out, but with no success. Russo saw his chance to make a strike, and made it as quick as he could. Russo tackled Eddy away from his impaled Novablade and pinned Eddy to the ground, making him lay on his back.

"Eddy!" Mars cried from where she was as she tried to come over to where he was being imprisoned. But as she got close… **Bonk!** She ran into a force field that was placed there by Russo.

Eddy struggled to let himself free from Russo's grasps, but he was no match compared to Russo's strength and size. He could see the whites of Russo's eyes turning red as Eddy could see smoke escaping from his mouth, he was about to attack Eddy with fire breath of some sort. Russo looked like the devil without the red skin and the tail.

"Scream your last words, Shrimp," stated Russo, the smoke coming from his mouth, "Because you will be too busy suffering to say anything…"

But before Russo could inhale his breath in…

"Ares Flaming… **Knives Strike!**" shouted a very young voice as a shower of flamed knives came falling from the sky around Russo and Eddy. Since Russo was pinning Eddy to the ground, he was the only one who was hit by the knives. The flaming knives stabbed him all in the back, making Russo gasp in pain, but the look of shock was soon replaced with a grin. Russo soon disappeared into a portal of darkness that appeared above his back; he left Eddy behind, but not without saying, "I'll get you next time."

There was a moment of peace as Rei and everyone else came over to the short Ed, "Are you alright, Eddy?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied as he got up with the help of Rei.

Eddy then noticed something out of the corner of his eyes; it was a lavender-haired girl, around the age of nine, running away from the scene. Eddy widened his eyes, "Eddy, what's the matter?" Rei questioned.

"Rei… did you call out that knife attack?" Eddy asked Rei.

"Wait, we thought you did that attack," Rei replied, "Then who…?"

Without thinking it over, Eddy dashed off to where he saw the girl running, "Eddy?" everyone questioned with surprise as they chased after him.

Eddy's mind was racing with questions as he ran down the sidewalk; who was that little girl? Did she call out that attack? And why was she running from him in the first place? He soon found the lavender-haired girl sitting down on the bench; she looked to be crying.

"Hey," Eddy stated to say as he came up to the little girl, "Are you alright?"

The little girl soon looked up to him; Eddy widened her eyes at her face. It was identical to Rei. But when he looked at her eyes, they were the same hue as his. She gasped at him as she then looked away, trying to hide her face, "… I-I'm fine," she finally replied.

"Eddy!" called a voice from behind Eddy as Rei and everyone else came up to him and the little girl, "What's wrong with you, Eddy!" Evan stated with slight irritancy.

That's when Rei noticed the girl, "Eddy, who is this girl?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Eddy replied as he turned back to the girl, "Who are you?"

"… I'm…" the girl started to say, but then said something that caught Rei off guard completely, "I'm a… a-a friend of Chibiusa."

**(****Added More Here...****)**

"A-A friend of Chibiusa?" Rei exclaimed in shock as everyone looked at her with confusion, "That means you're from the 30th Century!"

"Yes," the girl said with a weak nod.

"Whoa, hold up!" Eddy stated with a bit of surprise, "Who's Chibiusa? And what did ya mean by '30th Century'?"

"Well, I've never told you about this because I didn't think that it was important," Rei started to explain, "Chibiusa is Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future; in the 30th Century. She used to visit us a lot before Usagi and Mamoru's wedding three years ago… but she hasn't visited us since then…"

"Well…" the girl muttered slightly, "Chibiusa said that she decided not to come back, unless if something drastic is happening in the future," she then looked up to everyone, "And something has happened to the future," she started to tear up at the thought, "It was a huge storm. It came and… destroyed everything."

"… It must have been the effect of Earth's destruction by the Heartless in the present time," Evan stated, "That must have affected the future."

"Oh dear…" Layla murmured while the Powerpuff Girls were confused out of their minds at the moment, "Do you know if your parents are okay?"

"… Slightly," the girl replied, "I know they are okay in this time."

"Well, that's sort of good," Rei stated.

Evan soon figured out what the girl _really_meant by that comment, "Oh snap."

Everyone turned to Evan, "What is it?" Eddy asked his big brother.

"Little girl… Who are you really?"

That question caught everyone off guard, even the girl. The girl made a slightly saddened face; guess he figured it out, "Is it that obvious?"

"Sort of, but it took me a while to figure it out," Evan replied, "So, what is your name?"

"… My name is Violet," the little girl started to say as she locked her gaze on Eddy and Rei. She made a warm smile to them, "I'm your daughter."

**Chapter 15: Eddy-World II-Townsville-Part III**

(Back in Chapter Fourteen…)

_That question caught everyone off guard, even the girl. The girl made a slightly saddened face; guess he figured it out, "Is it that obvious?"_

"Sort of, but it took me a while to figure it out," Evan replied, "So, what is your name?"

"… My name is Violet," the little girl started to say as she locked her gaze on Eddy and Rei. She made a warm smile to them, "I'm your daughter."

(And Now… On to Chapter Fifteen…)

There was a moment of shocked silence from everyone as they looked at Eddy and Rei. Both of them were blushing a shade of bright rogue in their faces, "Y-You mean that we… got married?" Rei asked as Eddy's face grew redder at the thought.

"Yes," Violet replied as she dug her right hand into her right pants pocket. She pulled out a gold locket and a wand just like Rei's henshin stick.

Violet opened the locket to reveal a picture. The picture was the two of them, Eddy and Rei, along with Violet; Eddy and Rei were all grown up in the picture. They were standing on a hill that over looked a city made of crystal. In the background, there was a white, crystal like castle. Rei recognized the place as Crystal Tokyo, "Is this enough proof for you two?" Violet asked.

"… That is proof enough," Rei replied, "It's Crystal Tokyo."

Violet nodded her head as she then noticed that Eddy was staring at the wand in her hand, "You're a Sailor Senshi too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said to him, "Since Mom is Sailor Mars; I was given the other name of Mars."

"Other name?" questioned everyone, "What other name is there?" asked Layla.

"The Greek name of the Roman god Mars," Evan stated, "Ares."

"Yes Uncle Evan, I am Sailor Ares, Princess of Mars from Crystal-"

**Boom!** There was a sudden explosion on the side of a nearby building as everyone ducked and covered from the flying debris. As soon as the debris stopped flying in the air, there was an insane laugher; a laughter that was only recognized by the Powerpuff Girls.

"Mojo!" they exclaimed, "We've forgot about him!"

"Yes!" stated a voice as the green haired simian showed himself from the hole in the side of the building, "It does seem that you, the Powerpuff Girls, have forgotten about me, Mojo Jojo, and my evil plot to turn the city of Townsville in to a ghost town!"

"… Does he always talk like that?" Eddy stated.

"Yeah, but you get use to it after a while," Buttercup replied.

Soon Evan saw something on Mojo's right, white gloved hand; the Heartless sigma. He narrowed his eyes and formed his fire katana, "You've joined the Heartless, didn't you?"

Everyone, by now, was prepared to fight Mojo. Eddy had out his Novablade and Layla had out her Heartblade. Rei and Violet transformed back into Sailor Mars and Sailor Ares. And the Powerpuff Girls were in a combat position.

"Ah, so you have noticed," Mojo stated with a sly grin, "With this new power, I, Mojo Jojo, will rule over Townsville!"

Suddenly, Mojo starts to glow dark as he is then suspended in the air all on his own. Soon the darkness wraps around him like a cocoon as he then bursts out of the darkness, transformed. His brain was exposed, being that the helmet was off his head, and his body structure was much larger in size compared to what it use to look like. He seemed a bit more savage than what he use to look like, like a mad scientist whose experiment-gone-wrong changes him into a beast (AN: … Yeah, you get the picture). He was about the height of an 18-wheeler.

"Oh…this ain't gonna be good."

"Muhahaha! No one can defeat me now!" Mojo said with a laugh, "But since I, Mojo Jojo, am in a generous mood, I'll let you all go first."

"Geez, thanks Mojo!" Bubbles stated with a chirp as they all gathered in a huddle, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea," Ares said as everyone turned to her. Ares turned to the three sisters, "I know you three can fly and have super strength. So, can you three try to knock down Mojo to the ground; we'll distract him while you three push him from the back."

"Sounds good," Blossom said as she turned to her three sisters, "Right?"

"Yeah!"

As soon as they said that, the three sisters flew up and over to Mojo's head and went to his back. They soon started to push as hard as they could on his hairy back. Mojo did not even notice the three sisters zoom past him.

Ares turned to the others, "When they push him down, we can attack him in his weak spot while he's knocked out."

"Where is his weak spot?" questioned Layla.

"I think it's his hand; the one with the Heartless sigma on it," Evan replied.

"That makes sense," Mars stated.

Suddenly, they could feel a slight rumble in the earth as they saw that Mojo was lying on the ground, knocked out. The Powerpuff Girls managed to make him fall.

"Charge!" Eddy shouted out a battle cry as they soon ran over to the large simian.

They soon started to slash and burn his right hand, which had the Heartless sigma on it. It was about a minute later that the sigma went away. Mojo started to morph back to his original state. Mojo looked battered and beaten now, but was still alive. Mars and Ares soon transform back into Rei and Violet.

"I think we'll spare him," Blossom said as everyone but her sisters looked at her strangely, "True he's our enemy, but he can help us sometimes when a greater evil comes along. Plus I'm pretty sure he won't join the Heartless again, we'll make sure of that."

"… Alright, your call there," Evan stated as the police arrived to the scene. The police soon take Mojo to the squad car and drove him to jail.

"Boy, is he gonna be surprised when he wakes up," Buttercup said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can imagine the feeling!" Bubbles stated.

"Hey, we better get back to our house," Blossom stated to her two sisters with a gasp, "We left him without telling him where we were!"

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Buttercup meeped as she turns to the others, "Meet us back at our house, it's almost lunch."

Soon the three girls sped off to their house, leaving their trademark red, blue and green streaks of light behind them.

"Let's get going to their house," Eddy said as he held his hands to his stomach, "I'm staving."

Evan nodded his head, "Yes, and we still need to be near them. So when the Keyhole shows up around them, we can be there to seal it."

"Huh…? Oh yeah, you did say that there's a connection between them and the Keyhole," Rei stated.

~~~

All five of them soon walked back to the Powerpuff Girl's house and stayed there for lunch. It was during the lunch that Violet talked to Rei, Eddy, Evan and Layla about her life in the future. She also mentioned that she had other friends besides Chibiusa.

"Other friends?" Rei questioned, "If what I'm thinking is right, are they Sailor Senshi too?"

"Yes," Violet replied with a nod of her head, "There's Yuki, Laura, Rosa, Emily, the twins Terri and Naomi, Rydia, Faye and Tina."

Rei seemed to count the names in her mind, "You've added two extra names to the list," everyone looked at her with confusion, "I mean, there are nine planetary Sailor Senshi, if you count Sailor Moon and count out Earth. And you said nine names, and you didn't include yourself or Chibiusa."

"… Where are you getting at?" Layla asked.

"There must be two new planets out there in the future that we don't know about yet in this time," Rei replied, "Isn't that right?"

Violet seemed a bit surprised, "That's right," she said with a nod of her head, "The two planets are called Eris and Sedna. And the Princess of Eris is my cousin Faye; Sailor Harmonia."

(AN: Oh, you can tell I've been doing some research on this chapter; with the new planet Eris and Sedna… Wiki the Solar System on Wikipedia for both Eris and Sedna and find, at least, one of them on the space map; I know Eris is there. Sedna is either a dwarf or a minor planet outside the Solar System… I think. Anyway, I just stuck Sedna in there for the heck of it.)

"Wait, your cousin?" asked Evan, sensing where this conversation was going, "Who are…?"

"Her parents?" Violet stated with a slight smirk, "I think I'll tell you later."

"… Hey Evan," Layla started to ask, "Where do you think the Keyhole is?"

"I really don't know," Evan replied with a shake of his head. Violet looked at them with slight confusion, what's a Keyhole?

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**The emergency phone for the Powerpuff Girls was staring to ring upstairs. Blossom quickly rushed upstairs and answered the phone within half a second. It was about ten seconds later that she came back downstairs, "That was the Mayor. He said that he thinks some kids sneaked into his office and did graffiti of a keyhole on his desk."

"A Keyhole?" exclaimed the four with surprise, "That's what we've been looking for!"

"Well, you better come with us then," Bubbles said as everyone soon rushes out of the kitchen and out the front door.

~~~

About thirty minutes later, everyone soon arrived to the Mayor's office (AN: Where Eddy was spellbound by Ms. Bellum, but that feeling was short lived when Rei slapped him on the back of his head. Violet giggled at that). Eddy soon sealed the Keyhole in the Mayor's desk as a strange, red and white colored gem came out from it (AN: A Summon Gem… try to guess who it may be by the color description of the gem. I'll give you a clue: It's an Anime character).

"Well, that's that!" Eddy stated as he turned to the others, "Guess it's time to get back to the others on the Looney Ship."

"Oh gosh, that's right!" Layla said with a slight slap to her head to herself, "We've forgot about them!"

"So… you're leaving now?" Bubbles asked as all of them left city hall

"They're other people waiting for us," Rei said, "Plus we have to find our friends and save other worlds like yours."

"Sounds hard, but I bet you can all handle it!" Buttercup stated.

Eddy laughed at her a little, 'You know it!"

They soon come upon the alleyway where they were dropped off when they first arrived to this world. Everyone said their goodbyes as the three sisters saw the five others disappear down the alleyway. They soon saw a weird object come shooting out of the top of the alleyway as it disappeared into space…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 16: Eddy-World I, Revisit I**

It was a somewhat peaceful day here in Kingston Village as we see Eddy, Rei Evan, Layla, Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Violet get off the Loony ship and walk out onto the cobbled stone ground of the big, yet little village.

"Oh? You're back already?" asked a voice nearby as everyone turned to see Rexin and Xedy behind them. Violet widened her eyes at they appearance, "What brings ya back?" asked Xedy

"Oh, we just needed some more supplies," Bugs said, "Plus there's the fact that Eddy found a Summon Gem in the last world."

Evan nodded his head, "Yes, we've figured someone here could summon the person out."

"Oh, really?" Rexin stated, "Well, the only summoner around in this world is Eiko."

"Thanks, we'll go find her now," Lola thanked as they soon parted with Rexin and Xedy.

They soon started to go to HQ on the other side of the village. While they were walking, Eddy suddenly felt like they were being watched by something or someone. Rei and Violet noticed this, "Something wrong, Eddy?" Rei asked.

"Violet?" questioned two voices from behind them, "Is that you?"

"Terri? Naomi?" Violet questioned with a gasp as they turned around to see two girls running up from behind them.

The first girl of the three girls was the same age as Violet, if not a little older. She had short, boyish red hair that seemed to be slightly spiked in the back and blue eyes. She wore something a bit boyish for a girl; she wore an orange t-shirt with a dark, gold-colored vertical line on the right side of the shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans and dark orange and white tennis shoes.

The other girl was also the same age as Violet and the red haired girl. She had long, flowy blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white, thick strapped dress that went to her knees; the dress had a black t-shirt under it. She also wore a pair of bright blue-tinted shoes with white socks.

"What are you two doing here?" Violet asked the two girls.

"We're currently trying to find our parents," the blond said.

The red head of the two soon looked at Eddy and Rei, "Looks like you've found_your_ parents, shorty."

Violet made an irritated sigh, "Knock it off Terri, this is no time for your usual round of insults on my height."

This little scene triggered a memory to Eddy; something about the red girl's attitude seemed vaguely familiar…

The redhead named Terri laughed a little, "Sorry; that sort of slipped out. I'm trying to be careful now."

The blond just rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure you are, big sister."

"Hey! I really am trying to slack on being too sarcastic," Terri replied to the blond, "You know that better than anyone, Naomi."

Violet soon turned back to the others, "These two are the twin Senshi; Terri and Naomi. They're both the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune."

"… Hey, wait; hold up!" Eddy yelped with surprise, realizing who the redhead reminded him of, "You're saying that Kevin-"

"What about our dad?" questioned the twins, who both heard Eddy's comment. That caught Eddy, Rei and Evan off guard.

"Oh, I think he realized who your dad was," Violet replied with a laugh, "Now, you two said that you're looking for your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, why don't you follow us until we find them?" Violet asked. She turned to Eddy and Rei, "You don't mind at all, right?"

"No, we don't mind at all," Rei said, "I'm also pretty sure that the people at the headquarters wouldn't mind finding their parents."

Everyone soon walked all the way to headquarters, where they entered the slightly big house. They all saw Rikku, Quistis, Locke, Zidane and Eiko sitting around talking to each other. They also saw…

"Kevin, Nazz!" exclaimed Eddy and Rei.

That's when everyone that was talking turned to the people that entered the house. This also included Kevin and Nazz.

"Oh great," Kevin muttered, "What are you doing…?" that's when he noticed Evan beside Eddy. He, and even Nazz, froze up a little, "Eddy's brother?"

"Nice to see you two again," Evan stated, "You've both grown."

They soon heard two sets of gasps as everyone turned to Terri and Naomi. The two twins soon rushed up to Kevin and Nazz, "Mom, Dad!"

"Huh?" both Kevin and Nazz questioned loudly with surprise; they looked at the twins with confusion.

"… Oh, that's right," Naomi muttered as she turned to Terri, "They don't know us yet, Terri."

"Well duh, Naomi. I wouldn't think that they would," Terri replied.

The twin turn back to Kevin and Nazz; both had grins of a Cheshire cat, "I'm Terri…"

"I'm Naomi…"

"And we're your daughters."

"… What?" both Kevin and Nazz exclaimed at the same time, their faces turning beet red at the news.

Eddy couldn't resist laughing to himself in his mind at Kevin's reaction; his face was priceless! If only he ha a camera…

"…Okay, are we over with this?" questioned Daffy as everyone turned to him, "We have to find Eiko for getting the name of the summon gem."

"… Oh, that's right!" Layla stated, "We've forgot about that."

~~~

"What do ya want with me again?" Eiko asked again as she, Eddy, Rei, Violet, Evan, Layla, Bugs, Daffy and Lola were all outside the house, out in the middle of the non-busy cobbled street.

"We need you to summon the name of the person inside this gem," Evan explained as Eddy handed her the red and white gem.

"Hmm…" Eiko muttered as she held it for a couple of seconds before she handed it back to Eddy, "The person's name is Inuyasha. All you have to do to summon him out is get out your Keyblade, hold the gem in the air and say his name…That's basically it."

"Okay, fine," Eddy muttered slightly as he summons out his Novablade. He then held the gem in the air like Eiko said to, "**Inuyasha!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Eddy. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood a person with his eyes closed. It was a white haired man, dressed in a pair of red hamaka (pants), a red hitoe (jacket) with a white kosode (undershirt) underneath the red hitoe. He had a red obi (belt) around his waist, where they saw a rusted sword in the saya (sword sheath) of the obi. He also had a bead-like necklace around his neck. He was also bear-footed. And the most surprising thing about the guy was that he had a pair of pointed, white dog ears!

He then started to sniff the air. His eyes snapped open, revealing dark, golden yellow eyes, "Where the hell am I?" he questioned with slight anger and confusion. That's when he noticed the people around him, "And who the…"

He stopped suddenly when he saw someone in the crowd that immediately got his attention, "Kagome!" he stated as the guy suddenly rushed up to Rei very fast, "Where are we? And where're the others?"

"Uh…"Rei muttered, not really knowing what to say. The name that he called her sounded familiar to her…

"Hey!" Eddy shouted to the guy, "Who do ya think you are?"

The guy turns and looks down at Eddy, "Buzz off, I'm talking to Kagome."

"Oh!" Rei gasped, she remembered something, "You talking about Kagome Higurashi, from the Higurashi Shrine?"

That's when the guy turned back to Rei and noticed her scent around her, "… Hey, you're not Kagome!"

"No; she's my cousin back in Tokyo," Rei replied.

"Cousin?" questioned the man and Eddy, "She's never mentioned a cousin to me before… except the one that disappeared three years ago, or something like that."

"Yes, that's me," Rei said, "And I can sense that you're a half-demon."

The guy made a little huff in his voice, "You can sense auras like Kagome?"

"I can."

"Ahem!" coughed Eddy in the background, "Can we just tell him what he's here for?"

"That's right," Evan agreed. They then explain to the man what he was here for, and such things like that.

"So, are you gonna help us?" questioned Rei.

"I guess I can," he then reached out his hand to Eddy, "The name'sInuyasha."

"Eddy," Eddy replied as he shook his hand, he was still a little sour with him, but he knew he would get over it. It was a case of mistaken identity, after all. Soon Inuyasha went back into his gem with a flash of red and white light.

"Well, that's over with," Bugs said as everyone turned to him, "Let's get back to the Looney Ship and get to another world."

Everyone nodded their heads as they waved goodbye to Eiko and walked all the way back to the space dock. After re-supplying themselves with supplies, they got back on the Looney Ship and took off to another world…

**Chapter 17: Double D-World III-City Pont-Part I**

"I can't find it!" a huge, plastic green dinosaur shrieked as he pressed rapidly on the remote control that sat in front of the television, "It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations."

"Keep looking," a tough-looking, astronaut-looking toy said sternly, his eyes never left the television screen.

"You're going too slow," a huge, bulky piggy bank shoved the dinosaur aside and put his hoof on the remote, "Let me take the wheel."

He pressed on the button rapidly and the screen flashed just as fast. Different images appeared and disappeared.

"It's too fast," the dinosaur named Rex complained, "How can you even tell what's on?"

"I can tell," Hamm, the bank pig, said airily.

So the gathered crowd around the space ranger, the dinosaur and the pig watched intently as multiple images flashed. They kept a sharp eye out - or tried to - for an advertisement which involved a portly man in a chicken suit.

"Stop! Back, back, back!" all the toys shouted as they caught the image of a man in a white chicken suit.

"Too late, I'm in the forties," Hamm replied as he continued to press the button like mad, "Gotta go around the horn, it's faster."

Everyone glared at Hamm but he continued to press the button. Presently the image of the chicken-man came around again and everyone yelled, "Back, back! Stop!"

They stopped on a commercial of a man dressed as a chicken in front of a barn-like building who was saying, "-And look for the giant chicken!"

"Now Etch!" Buzz Lightyear turned to the Etch-N-Sketch next to him. It quickly sketched out the map of a place called Al's Toy Barn, "That's where I need to go."

"You can't go Buzz," Rex begged to differ, "You'll never make it there."

"Woody once risked his life to save me," Buzz countered staunchly, "I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So, who's with me?"

(And a Few Minutes Later…)

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes, just in case," Mrs. Potato Head told Mr. Potato Head as she stuffed the items into his back and closed the hatch.

Bo Peep, the beautiful shepherdess, gave Buzz a long kiss on the cheek, "This is for Woody when you find him."

Buzz turned all embarrassed and replied, "All right, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me."

Then they looked down from the table as Wheezy, the squeaky penguin whose squeaker was broken, was gently escorted to the bottom of the table, "Mr. Buzz Lightyear, you just gotta save my pal Woody."

"I'll do my best son," Buzz answered confidently as the others joining the mission trooped out of the window and onto a 'branch' of the roof. Slinky, the dog whose body was made up of a spring, went first, to be ready to make himself useful on the way down.

"Okay fellas," Mr. Potato Head called as he grabbed the bottom end of Slinky, "Let's roll. Geronimo!"

With that, he jumped off, reaching the ground safely and releasing the bottom end for the next person. Hamm followed safely and it was Rex's turn."

"You'd think, with all my video game experience, I'd be feeling more prepared," Rex said nervously as he grabbed the end and jumped off.

"The idea is to let go," Slinky said calmly while Rex screamed his head off and refused to let go at the same time.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home," Buzz said as he pushed the button on him and the helmet popped up over his head.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head called out as Buzz grabbed the leg of the bottom of Slinky.

"To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!" Buzz yelled as he jumped off. Slinky grinned as hi bottom went flying back up and he grabbed it, dropping out of site.

"Oh I hope they make it in time," Bo Peep murmured worriedly to herself while the others retreated inside the room, "I've got a bad feeling about this… Oh Woody, why'd it have to be you? You're the one we have to keep safe like Dox and Naux said, or else… we'll lose everything…"

~~~

"…Museum?" Woody shrieked, whirling on Prospector while Jessie and Bullseye picked themselves up after Woody threw all three of them off the record player they were running around on, "What museum?"

"The museum," Prospector repeated calmly, "We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo."

"That's in Japan!" Jessie added excitedly.

"Japan?" Woody's jaw dropped, "No, no, no, no, no. I can't go to Japan."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, a frown replacing the smile on her face.

"I go to get back to my owner, Andy," Woody explained while picking up his boot and showing them the bottom of it, "Hey, look, look, see?"

There it was, the name 'Andy' scribbled on the bottom of his boot in permanent ink.

"He still has an owner!" Jessie gasped.

"Oh my goodness," Prospector shuddered in his container.

"No, Jessie backed away from Woody and the edge of the table at the same time, "Can't go. I can't go back into storage again; I just can't!"

"Jessie, Jessie," Prospector said soothingly, in a fatherly manner.

"I won't go back into the dark!" Jessie yelled stubbornly.

"What's the matter?" Woody asked, befuddled by her attitude, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you," Prospector explained calmly.

"Why me?" Woody asked, shocked by this.

"The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Woody," Prospector explained with patience, "Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple."

"It's not fair!" Jessie yelled, "How can you do this to us?"

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake," Woody replied, backing away with his hand out in front of, as if to ward off her anger, "You see, I was in this yard sale-"

"Yard sale?" Prospector was intrigued, "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"Well, I wasn't suppose to be there," Woody explained, "I was trying to save another toy when-"

"Was it because you were damaged? Hmm?" Prospector interrupted, not paying attention to how Woody was trying to save Wheezy from the yard sale, "Did this Andy break you?"

"Yeah, but - no, no, no, no, no!" Woody yelped, realizing what direction this conversation was taking, "It was - it was an accident. I mean-"

"Sounds like he really loves you," Jessie pouted.

"It's not like that, okay?" Woody shouted back at her, getting angry, "And I'm no going to any museum!"

"Well, I'm not going back into storage!" Jessie yelled back, storming up to him and glaring at him in the face.

Then they heard the door opening. Al was coming.

"Al's coming!" Prospector exclaimed, and then turned to Jessie, who was looking at the storage box filled with Styrofoam pieces in fear, "Go! Go on, Jessie. Jessie, look at me."

"Oh, oh, oh," Jessie backed away from the edge of the table.

"I promise you'll come out of the box," Prospector assured gently, "Now go! Go!"

Jessie took one last look around her, jumped, curled herself up into a ball, and dove into the box. Bullseye and Prospector followed and Woody ran back to his display case and shut the glass door just as Al barged in with the look of a man who was given a million dollars right off the bat.

Woody then spotted glowing yellow eyes in the shadows. He blinked and looked again. They were gone.

(Meanwhile, in Double D's Gummi Ship…)

"Oh my! That's the biggest barn that I've ever seen!" Ami yelped, pointing at the huge building that sat by itself to one end of a huge parking lot.

"Hey; look at those traffic cones," Usagi, her eyes never ceasing to miss anything. She pointed madly down at the highway crammed with cars.

"What?" Mamoru and Count Duckula leaned over to see what Usagi was pointing at.

She had spotted a group of six cones inching across the highway. Every few seconds the cones would freeze and the cars would screech and come to a halt. Some of the cars would ram into each other and chaos seemed to ensure.

"This is interesting," Double D mused as the driver of the Gummi Ship (AN: Who's Goofy, by the by) brought the gummi ship down closer. The ship shook violently as they rammed into the atmosphere and Donald came screaming out madly.

"It's seems to be atmosphere Donald," Double D called back calmly, "Relax."

The cones, by then, had inched over to the parking lot and tipped over. Goofy spotted five suspicious-looking objects running to a metal cart.

"That's sorta strange…" Goofy stated and brought the gummi ship even closer.

"Watch where you're taking the ship, please!" Mickey yelped as the ship swerved. They were obviously hitting air turbulence. Everyone was slightly panicking as they all yelled while the ship dipped and swerved, bringing them head-on towards the huge barn building.

"Goofy!" Everyone yelled as they all grabbed at the chairs in the room to keep their balance while Goofy fought the controls and the wind.

"Oh dear, the ship!" Double D yelled and they all looked up.

A huge, glass wall loomed before them. It was beyond huge; it was titanic.

"Incoming!" both Usagi, Goofy and Count Duckula screamed as they ducked their heads.

~~~

"But the sign says it's closed," Rex complained as they stood before the double glass doors, with a sign that clearly said 'Closed'.

They paid no heed to him, hopping on the black mat before the doors furiously. If the employee could walk right into Al's Toy Barn while the sign says 'Closed', then surely they could.

"No, no, no, no," Buzz stopped them, "All together now. Now!"

They all hopped on the black mat as the glass doors slid open. They rushed inside, not noticing a suspicious-looking object fly over their heads.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Slinky yelped as they stared at the stacks of toys all around them, "How are we going to find Woody in this place?"

"Look for Al," Buzz instructed as they past the cash registers, "We find Al, we find Woody. Now move out!"

Everyone split, except for Rex, who was busy flipping through a strategy guide.

"Woody!" Hamm yelled.

"Woody!" Mr. Potato followed the bank pig down one aisle. Buzz went down another aisle and Slinky followed Hamm and Mr. Potato Head. Rex, his head stuck in the strategy guide, managed not to run into anything while following wherever his huge plastic feet took him.

Buzz found himself in a huge aisle of Buzz Lightyear toys, the ones with special utility belts. Buzz walked up to one and poke at the plastic, "Wow, I can use one of those."

"You know," Rex said as he managed to follow Mr. Potato Head down an aisle, "They make it so you can't defeat Zurg unless you buy this book. It's extortion. That's what it is. Hey, I always thought the golden sector was the only-"

A toy car screeched and whirled past them, coming to a sudden stop. Hamm sat in the driver seat.

"I thought we could search in style," Hamm said as Mr. Potato Head and Rex joined them.

"Nice going there Hamm," Mr. Potato Head complimented as he pushed the bank pig aside, "So how about letting a toy with fingers drive?"

He took over and did his best to keep them from crashing into the aisle. Then there was a rumbling sound and toys started falling all around them.

"Yaahhh!" they all screamed and Mr. Potato Head drove the car away.

They failed to see what caused the toys to fall however; they had rushed away into the aisle of Barbies.

"This is a great way to land on this sort of world," Donald growled as everyone from the Gummi Ship picked their way out of the avalanche of toys.

"Where are we now?" questioned Duckula.

"The sign on the barn said 'Al's Toy Barn'," Double D commented, "These are all toys."

"Great, we're stuck here in a toy store," Mamoru stated with an annoyed sigh, "Usagi will be in paradise if she finds the video game section."

"Video games? Where?" Usagi chirped as she looked around to find them. Mamoru, Ami and Double D made a sigh to themselves.

"… You're breaking ranks, ranger," a voice ordered, "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. I've gotta AWOL space ranger."

"Tell me that I wasn't this deluded," another voice, nearly identical, moaned.

"This way," Mickey motioned to the others and ran across the smooth tile flooring. They ran around the aisle wall and saw two odd-looking plastic figures yelling at each other.

"Those are toys," Donald whispered to Goofy and Mickey, "They're not suppose to talk."

"And we're suppose to be bigger than them," Goofy replied back, "This is one strange world."

"I don't have time for this," one of the toys was saying and started to walk away.

"Halt! I order you to halt!" the other hollered at him. The first toy didn't stop as the other jumped off the ledge they were standing on and charged him.

"… And toys defiantly aren't supposed to fight," Donald concluded.

"Oww! Listen to me, listen to me," the first toy yelled as he was being tied to cardboard, "You're not a space ranger. You're a toy. We're all toys. Do you hear me?"

"Well, that should hold you until the court marshal," the other toy simply answered as he shoved the first toy, now strapped onto the cardboard piece, into a cardboard container shaped similar to a gummi ship and propped it up against the other ships.

"Let me go!" the first toy railed at him, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"We should help him," Ami said as Double D nodded his head in agreement and they then strode forward, just as a toy car swerved into the aisle from the other side. Mickey and Donald quickly pulled them back while a voice said with kind authority, "And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle. Back in 1995, shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to make demands."

"Hey Buzz!" another voice yelled as the toy car came to a screeching halt.

"Buzz, eh?" Usagi muttered at this.

"Quit clowning around and get in the car!" yet another voice snapped.

"Buzz, Buzz, I know how to defeat Zurg!" a happy-go-lucky voice yelled excitingly.

"You do?" the other toy sounded incredulous.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," the voice replied happily and the toy car seemed to screech away.

"No, no guys!" the first toy yelled, his voice muffled by the plastic, "You've got the wrong Buzz! You've got the wrong Buzz!"

Double D and Usagi didn't wait any longer; they rushed out to the aisle and froze, stunned by the number of plastic and cardboard containers filled with the same plastic figurines as the two they saw fighting each other. Double D searched out one that was wobbling and ran to it.

"What the!" the trapped toy exclaimed while Double D and Usagi grabbed at the container's cardboard wing and pulled it out onto the floor.

"Hey guys; come and help us here," the girl before his eyes yelled.

"Why are kids shrinking?" the toy known as Buzz murmured as everyone emerged to help Double D and Usagi pull out the trap toy.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked as Double D and Usagi slid out the cardboard piece Buzz was tied to.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you," Buzz answered as calmly as possible, his mind racing with worry for Woody, "Do you know where I can find Al?"

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Never mind," Buzz brushed that aside, the look on their faces explaining everything, "The name's Buzz, Buzz Lightyear."

"I'm Double D," Double D introduced as he then pointed to everyone else, "And this is Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Duckula."

"Hello, Buzz!" Goofy stepped forward and shook Buzz's right hand vigorously, "How d'you do?"

"Uh…fine, I suppose," Buzz pondered as Donald and Mickey sighed at Goofy's behavior.

But then Buzz thought of something important, "No, wait, actually I need help. See, my friend Woody -he's a sheriff - he's been kidnapped by a man named Al and we're trying to find him. Me and my friends, that is. So far we've reached Al's Toy Barn but we can't find him. Then that lunatic of a Space Ranger ties me in and goes off with my friends! You know how frustrating that is?"

"We've seen the whole thing," Mickey replied as everyone but Buzz joined in a huddle, "That's it? That's all there is to it?" asked Donald.

"Maybe this is the trouble," Double D offered, "Maybe we have to rescue Buzz's friend to find the Keyhole."

"That maybe so…"Mamoru muttered.

"Umm, hey," stated Buzz as everyone turned back to him, "Where are you guys from?"

"… In a place far away from here," Ami stated, "… Now, all we need to do is find Woody?"

"The only thing that gets to me is…well," Goofy looked around them nervously, "Umm… well, this is probably a good thing but I don't see any Heartless or Nobodies anywhere."

Heavy silence fell upon this slightly mismatched group.

"Good point Goofy," Mickey agreed with a nod, "Where are they?"

"Who are they?" Buzz asked.

"The Heartless and the Nobodies are real nasty enemies of ours," Usagi answered, "We're out to find them, fight them, and do whatever we can to stop them."

"That's basically what we do," Duckula finished off, "Now, where do we begin?"

"We find Al," Buzz replied striding boldly past them and to the right, "We find Al, we find Woody. Simple as that. And I'm going to show that Buzz Lightyear a thing or two."

"Uh… right," Double D muttered as everyone looked at each other and ran after him.

They searched through every aisle they passed but there was nothing, nothing other than them.

"Yes! Yes!" a voice boomed not far from where they were, "You got a deal! I'll be on the next flight to Japan!"

"That's Al!" Buzz shouted and ran for the voice.

"I've just got one question," Usagi mentioned as they ran after the Space Ranger, "Why are we small and everything else is big?"

"This way!" Buzz yelled as he turned into an aisle far ahead of them, "Huh? What the - yaaahhhh!"

"Buzz!" everyone ran to the aisle he ran down-and were confronted by a butt-load of Heartless.

"Buzz!" Double D said as he picked his way through a jungle of rubber balls, the Starblade materializing in his hand in a silver light, "Those are Heartless. You have to be careful next time."

"This is getting way outta hand!" Buzz stammered, "We have to find Al!"

(About Ten Minutes Later…)

"Aah!" Rex screamed as he tumbled out of the black bag, "He didn't take the bag!"

"No time to lose!" Ultimate Buzz said as they all climbed out of the black bag after Rex "He's ascending the vertical transporter."

They watch Al go up the elevator.

"All right everyone," Ultimate Buzz looked up at the open sunroof, "Hang on. We're gonna blast through the roof."

He grabbed at each toy and looked up, opening his plastic wings.

"Uh, Buzz?" Rex asked hesitantly.

"To infinity," Ultimate Buzz said, "and beyond!"

"What are you insane?" Mr. Potato Head yelled at him and yanked away, "We're wasting time. Stand still Godzilla."

He climbed up Rex and attempted to undo the lock on the car door.

"I don't understand. Somehow, my fuel cells have gone dry," Ultimate Buzz mused and backed into the door handle as Mr. Potato Head undid the lock on the car door.

They were all leaning up against the car door when it swung open and they tumbled to the asphalt and concrete ground. They looked up just in time to see that the elevator had reached level twenty-three.

"Blast," Ultimate Buzz swore. "He's on level twenty three."

"How are we gonna get up there?" Slinky asked, looking up at the red building that loomed before them.

"Maybe if we find some balloons, we could fly to the top," Rex suggested eagerly.

"Are you kidding?" Mr. Potato Head looked at Rex skeptically. "I say we stake ourselves up, push the intercom, and pretend we're delivering a pizza."

"How about a ham sandwich?" Hamm proposed. "With fries and a hot dog?"

He looked pointedly at Slinky and Mr. Potato Head.

"What about me?" Rex whined.

"You could be the toy that comes with the meal," Hamm struggled to find a place to put Rex.

Ultimate Buzz, who was scouring the area in front of the apartment complex, spotted an air duct and yanked off the grate. "Troops! Over here! Just like you said, lizard man, 'in the shadows to the left'. Okay, let's move!"

They climbed in one after another and followed Ultimate Buzz deep into the apartment complex.

"Mission log," Ultimate Buzz hissed into his left arm. "Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection and are making our way through the bowels of Zurg's fortress."

"You know," Hamm hissed to the others, "I think that Buzz aisle went to his head."

They then ran into a major problem. The air duct branched off three different ways.

"Oh no," Slinky moaned. "Which way do we go?"

"This way!" Ultimate Buzz announced and marched off to the left.

"What makes you so sure?" Mr. Potato Head demanded suspiciously, skeptical of the Space Ranger's arrogant assurance.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, I'm always sure!" Ultimate Buzz argued his case, then froze as the air duct rumbled and shook.

"We've been detected. The walls! They're closing in! Quick! Help me prop up vegetable man or we're done for."

He grabbed Mr. Potato Head and shoved him up at the corner of the wall and the ceiling of the air duct.

"Hey!" Mr. Potato Head yelled, outraged. "Put me down, you moron!"

"Ah! We're being followed!" Rex shrieked as he looked at what was behind them.

"Where? Where?" Ultimate Buzz went down on one knee and pointed out his laser.

"I saw shadows! Moving shadows!" Rex wailed. "And with glowing yellow eyes!"

"I don't see anything," Slinky spoke, looking behind them.

"But I-I saw something!" Rex said in defense.

"Hey, wait a minute," Hamm said. "That shaking, it's the elevator!"

"Come on," Ultimate Buzz said, dropping Mr. Potato Head. "We've got no time to lose."

He ran down the air duct until they came to emptiness. A huge open space and an elevator down there somewhere.

"Everyone, grab hold," Ultimate Buzz ordered and handed them a long string attached to his back.

"What?" Hamm demanded in confusion.

"Huh?" Slinky stared at the string, then looked up to see that Ultimate Buzz had put sticking pads on his hands and started climbing up the side of the huge tunnel.

"Uh, Buzz," Hamm said rather nervously, "why not just take the elevator?"

"They'll be expecting that," Ultimate Buzz replied and continued to climb up.

"Hey, Buzz!" Rex yelled, looking nervously behind him. "Stop! Slow down!"

Everyone was strung out on the string hanging from Ultimate Buzz's back as he continued to climb up.

From far down below, a Red Nocturne took note and then vanished into another air duct just as Buzz, Double D, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Duckula struggled up the side of the elevator onto the top. And far behind them was a Zurg. They had the bad luck of being sighted by this toy and were not aware of the fact that they were being followed.

~~~

"How 'bout giving me a little intro there, Jessie?" Woody suggested as he shut himself up in a cardboard box standing on its side.

"Introducing," Jessie, the red-haired cowgirl, trumpeted, "the high-riding-est cowboy around-"

"You forgot rootin'-tootin'-est!" Woody hissed, poking his head out from between the folds of the cardboard top.

"The high-ridin'-est, rootin'-tootin'-est cowboy here of all time, Sheriff Woody!"

Woody strode out with an arrogant look on his face towards Jessie and Bullseye, the horse. "Say, little missy, you notice any trouble around these parts?"

He stood on his legs in a suave manner.

"Nary a bit, not with Sheriff Woody around," Jessie answered.

"Wait!" Woody froze, the silliness gone and replaced by excited eagerness. "Wait-wait-wait-wait! I got it! I got it! This is great! Okay! The bandits got the critters tied up in the burning barn and now for the best part!"

He dove into the cardboard box, saying, "Help us! The barn's on fire! I've got ya, critters. No need to worry. Woody saves the day again!"

He charged out triumphantly, throwing Styrofoam pieces up in the air.

"Yee-hah!" Jessie whooped.

"Now where's my trusty steed Bullseye? I have to ride off into the sunset-oh!"

Bullseye rushed up for Woody to clamber onto his back. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"

Bullseye reared maybe a bit too high. Woody yelled, "W-w-watch it!"

He and the saddle toppled off and Bullseye froze, before crossing his forearms before his 'private' and walked away.

Jessie went to pull the saddle off Woody. The saddle tickled him and he yelped, "Wait, I'm ticklish, okay?"

He realized that was the wrong thing to say. Jessie gave him an evil eye. "Oh, you are?"

"No, no, no," Woody didn't get a chance to back away as Jessie and Bullseye jumped him. "Cut it out. Stop it. Stop it. No please. No, no. Stop! Stop!"

Meanwhile Ultimate Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head were still wandering the air ducts on level twenty three. Ultimate Buzz whispered into his left forearm, "Mission log. Have reached Zurg's command deck, but no sign of him or his wooden captive."

Then they heard Woody's voice echo down the air duct. "Please, no!"

Slinky perked up at this. "That's Woody!"

"This way!" Ultimate Buzz gestured them down an air duct, running after Woody's voice.

"Please, please no!" they continued to hear him shout.

They reached the end of the air duct where his voice came out strongest and they tried to see Woody through the metal grate. They could not see much over a cardboard box obscuring their view though.

"Buzz, can you see?" Mr. Potato Head asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Take that!" they heard a feminine voice shout.

Ultimate Buzz mused for a moment, then took one of Mr. Potato Head's eyes and held it out of the grate to see.

"To the left," Mr. Potato Head was saying. "No, your left. Take it up higher."

"Uh…guys," Rex was saying as he stared at the air duct behind them. "I'm telling you, somethings following us."

"Not now, Rex," Mr. Potato Head brushed the green dinosaur's remarks aside. "Oh, it-it's horrible. They-they're torturing him!"

"What do we do?" Hamm asked them.

"Use your head!" Ultimate Buzz said and they all looked at Rex, who was looking at behind them.

"Hey, wait a minute," Slinky said, following Rex's gaze. "Something is back there!"

There was a hiss of something frigid flying past them and a part of the air duct grate froze over. They all stared at the ice-covered section of the grate and all managed to suppress a scream.

"Right, let's use your head!" Ultimate Buzz exclaimed.

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Rex wailed as they grabbed a hold of him and charged him at the grate.

A small fireball flew past them and melted the frozen part of the grate as they rammed Rex into the grate and flew out into the room.

"What's going on here?" Prospector yelled, whirling around on the jumble of toys.

"Buzz, guys!" Woody exclaimed in surprise from his position on the ground. "Hey, how did you find me?"

"Watch yourself!" Ultimate Buzz ordered the others as they charged at Prospector, Jessie, and Bullseye.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" Slinky explained.

"You heard of kung fu?" Hamm shrieked at Prospector as he jumped on the cardboard box and glared him in the eye through the thin plastic. "Well, get ready for pork chop."

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Mr. Potato Head threatened Jessie and pulled off his eyes. He searched through the hatch behind him and yanked out his other pair of shoes and stuck them where his eyes were supposed to be. He then charged at Jessie but obviously he couldn't see; he ran into the wall next to Jessie, who was giving him a look one gives to a lunatic.

"Hold it, now!" Woody hollered as he jumped into the mess. "Hey, you don't understand! These are my friends!"

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Rex agreed, misunderstanding Woody.

"No, Rex," Woody corrected. "I mean they're my friends."

"Hey, stop it!" Jessie ordered Slinky, who was having a stare-down with Bullseye. "Leave him alone, springy dog! Hey!"

Slinky quickly wrapped himself around both Jessie and Bullseye, leaving them all tied up.

"Grab Woody and let's go!" Slinky ordered from his impossible position.

Agreeing, the others picked him up and marched him to the grate, though Woody protested, "Fellas, hold it! Buzz, put me down!"

"Quick!" Rex said. "To the vent!"

"They're stealing him!" Jessie yelled.

"No!" Prospector moaned. "They must be stopped, you hear me? Stop them, stop them!"

Suddenly Buzz went flying out of the vent and held his hand up. "Hold it right there!"

"Buzz?" the others demanded incredulously.

"You again?" Ultimate Buzz moaned and bristled at the same time.

"Woody!" Buzz saw Woody. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Buzz, what is going on?" Woody demanded as he forced himself down onto the solid ground.

"Hold on," Ultimate Buzz stepped forward to Buzz's side. "I am Buzz Lightyear, and I'm in charge of this detachment."

"No, I'm Buzz Lightyear," Buzz countered.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear," Ultimate Buzz stated angrily.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!" Buzz hollered in his face.

"So, who's the real Buzz?" Woody asked in confusion as the two Space Rangers faced off each other.

"I am!" they both shouted back.

"Don't let this imposter fool you!" Ultimate Buzz pleaded his case. "He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move."

"Fat chance," a foreign voice said behind them in the vent. "Just show them, Buzz, and let's get out of here; we can't hold on much longer!"

"Who?" they all turned to Buzz, who calmly pressed a button on Ultimate Buzz. His helmet went down.

Ultimate Buzz began to wheeze and gasp, going down on his knees and in the act of choking. Everyone gave him a real skeptical eye.

"Buzz!" they shouted happily, now knowing who the real Buzz Lightyear was.

"I had a feeling it was you, Buzz," Slinky admitted while undoing himself. "My front end just had to catch up with my back end."

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" Ultimate Buzz demanded, his helmet now back in place.

"It's all right space ranger," Buzz whispered while others began to grow aware of explosions deep in the vent. "It's a code 546."

"You mean it's a-"

"Yes."

"And he's a-"

"Oh, yeah."

"Your Majesty," Ultimate Buzz went down on one knee and kissed Woody on the hand.

"Woody, you're in danger here," Buzz looked at Woody sternly. "We need to leave now."

"Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan!" Rex added, eyeing the vent nervously in the process.

"I know, it's okay, Buzz," Woody said calmly, holding his hands up. "I actually wanna go."

"What?" Rex demanded.

"Are you crazy?" Hamm shouted.

"Look, the thing is, I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll, and these guys are my Roundup gang," Woody explained patiently, gesturing to the others.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz demanded while seven figures emerged from the shadows of the vent.

"What am I talking about?" Woody turned on him. "Woody's Roundup! Oh, its this great old TV show and I was the star-"

"What about a TV?" asked a feminine voice.

"Huh?" everyone turned to the voice behind them.

They found themselves staring at actual human beings (AN: And anamorphic animals, don't forget that!) that were no bigger than them.

"Oh, right, right," Buzz said apologetically. "That's Usagi and her friends. Is the vent clear?"

The girl, Usagi, nodded. "Woody, we've got to get you out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait," Woody said. "Hold on a second. You guys are human being; kids. What are you doing here? And why are you all so small?"

"And why are they seeing us as we are?" Slinky demanded.

"Long story," Buzz explained calmly. "Now Woody, stop this nonsense about you being all famous and all, and let's go. Now."

"Nah, Buzz," Woody protested, to the surprise of his friends. "I can't go. I can't abandon these guys. They need me to get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage-maybe forever!"

"Woody, you're not a collector's item," Buzz said, his patience growing thin. "You are a child's plaything. You are a toy!"

"For how much longer?" Woody demanded. "One more rip, and Andy's done with me. And what do I do then, Buzz? Huh? You tell me."

There was an even heavier silence.

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing," Buzz said heavily, looking Woody in the eye, "is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. And I traveled all this way to rescue that toy because I believed him."

"Well, you wasted your time," Woody said and turned his back on them.

"I don't know what happened to you or how you were brainwashed this way," Double D suddenly said, "but you have to come back with your friends, to this Andy of yours. This world seems to lie in your hands, Woody. And if you choose to bring down your world, destroy everything you've known and loved in the process, like Andy, then be my guest. It seems we've wasted our time here, guys. Clearly if someone as important as Woody believes and behaves this way, this world doesn't deserve to exist."

"What?" everybody else demanded of Double D, especially Ami.

"We're going," Double D said. "We're going to clear the way in the vent for you guys but after that, you guys are all on your own. The Heartless can take care of this world, that's for sure."

They headed back for the vent, presently followed by Buzz, Ultimate Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head.

"You're abandoning this world?" Buzz asked, "Why?"

"This Woody… he maybe the Keyhole, since he's a toy and all," Double D replied, "And when someone who is connected to the Keyhole whose faith is like his won't lead to the Keyhole to save your world."

"Oh…" Buzz sighed.

Ami looked at Double D with a bit of disbelief, 'Double D…'

"Why are there no Heartless?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Uh…" Donald was clearly puzzled by this. "King Mickey, why are there no Heartless?"

"… Good point," Mickey pulled out his Realmblade, "Stay on guard anyways. You may never know where they'll show up-"

"Buzz!" Woody's voice hollered down the vent.

"Yes?" Buzz and Ultimate Buzz whirled around.

"I'm coming with you! Wait - wait - wait - wait. I'll be back in just a second."

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz crowed and everyone cheered. Double D cracked a smile.

"So he did discover his own mistake!" Mr. Potato Head shouted.

"We're saved!" Hamm and Rex chanted. "We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!"

"Kid, what did I tell you?" Buzz said happily. "He'll turn around; he was the one who told me-"

"Buzz," Woody's voice ran through the vent, laced with intense fear. "Help, Buzz! Guys!"

They ran back to the vent except for the foreigners of the world. They saw something suspicious.

"Looks like Heartless," Duckula noted and they ran.

**Chapter 18: Double D-World III-City Point-Part II**

"It's too late, Woody," Prospector's cold voice sliced through the air. "That silly Buzz Lightweight or those meddling Keyblade Masters can't help you."

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody shouted back indignantly. "And what's a Keyblade Master?"

"Whatever," Prospector snapped back. "Always hated those upstart space toys. And that fools of kids should never have come here; I thought they'd already seen to that!"

The others didn't know much of what Prospector was talking about but they definitely understood one thing: Woody really was in trouble. Somehow the grate covering the gate was screwed in again and they could tell it was screwed in real tight.

"It's stuck!" Woody wailed in horror as he tried to pry out the grate. "What do we do?"

"Should I use my head?" Rex suggested tentatively.

"No time for that!" a voice shouted from down below in the vent. "Someone's coming!"

"It's Al!" Woody shrieked and ran to the stacks of boxes. Prospector hopped into his box and Jessie and Bullseye ran to their respective boxes. Woody fell limp just as Al charged in, shouting in his phone and shuffling boxes.

"Look at the time," Al looked at his watch as he shut off the phone. "I'm gonna be late! Oh, figures. I can't miss this flight! I gotta pack."

In front of the toy gang's horrified eyes, Al packed up Woody and the others, putting them in a green suitcase, and clicking it shut. "All right. Let's see. Uh, wallet, keys, tickets, uh, passport, beef jerky – very expensive over there."

"Shower!" Al sniffed himself. "Oh, I can skip the shower. I just gotta get outta here now!"

He stood up with the green suitcase and stormed out of the room. Buzz already knew where Al was headed.

"Quick!" Buzz ordered the others. "To the elevator! Hurry, I can hear it coming!"

True to his word, the vent was shaking and they ran down the vent as fast as they could.

"Uh… Buzz?" Usagi's questioning voice drifted over to them. "Tell me you know who this lunatic is?"

As they happened upon the foreigners, they also happened upon…

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear," Zurg blocked their way to the elevator, his machine gun pointing at them. "For the last time."

"Aah!" Rex screamed.

"Oh no, another lunatic," Mr. Potato Head moaned.

"It's Zurg!" Rex and Ultimate Buzz shrieked.

"A toy, I presume?" Donald asked with a sarcastic manner.

"No joke, no joke!" Rex was shouting. "He's got an ion blaster!"

"A what?" Hamm turned on the green dinosaur.

"Duck!" Double D shrieked and everyone dropped on their faces while Zurg fired what seemed to be yellow rubber balls at them. Then Double D jumped up at swung the Starblade at the next rubber ball that came their way. The ball struck back at Zurg, hitting his visor and obscuring his vision. He fell backwards onto the elevator.

"Yep, I was right after all," Mr. Potato Head muttered. "A raving lunatic!"

"Quick! Get on!" Buzz ordered and everyone jumped on. "The emergency hatch! Come on! Come on! Hurry-"

He was opening the hatch on top of the elevator in the process and quickly let go as a blast of fire exploded inches from his fingertips.

"Heartless!" Goofy shouted a warning. "Look out!"

Red Nocturnes, Yellow Operas, Blue Rhapsodies, Green Requiems, Gargoyles, Air Pirates, and Wyverns swooped down on them from above.

Ultimate Buzz and Zurg were the only ones who did not heed Goofy's warning call. Ultimate Buzz was busy being bashed into pieces by Zurg. He was being slammed against the elevator, a button being pushed constantly so his voice box kept saying, "Buzz – Buzz – Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

They only separated when Donald shot a Blizzard spell between them to extinguish a Red Nocturne.

"Surrender Buzz Lightyear," Zurg still said, pointing his cannon at Ultimate Buzz. "I have won."

"I'll never give in," Ultimate Buzz said staunchly. "You killed my father!"

While everyone else went around chasing Heartless, Zurg revealed the truth, "No, Buzz. I am your father."

Double D, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru rolled his eyes at that line; a Star Wars cliché.

Ultimate Buzz took seconds to soak in the news. With that, he sank down on his knees and screamed to the heavens above – in this case the ceiling of the elevator chute – "Nooooooo!"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Al was muttering angrily, pushing at a button continuously.

Buzz peered in on the man from his position on top of the elevator.

"Buzz," Rex was trying to reach Ultimate Buzz, "you could have defeated Zurg all along! You just needed to believe in yourself!"

"Prepare to die!" Zurg announced, pointing his cannon right on Ultimate Buzz.

"I can't look!" Rex wailed, turning around. His long tail barely missed Duckula and walloped Zurg.

"Wh – wh- whoa!" Zurg shrieked and he fell over the edge and down the elevator chute.

"I did it," Rex realized what he had done. "I finally defeated Zurg!"

"Father," Ultimate Buzz whimpered, his arm outreached over the edge of the elevator in a futile attempt to stop his fall.

Meanwhile, Buzz and the others had a hold on Slinky, who was carefully swinging his way towards the green suitcase Woody was trapped in. He kept missing but swung himself closer and closer until he finally undid the clips on the suitcase.

"Ah, finally!" Al breathed a brief sigh of relief as the elevator froze and the doors opened.

Woody opened the suitcase and grabbed onto Slinky's paws as Al began to drag the suitcase and the boxes underneath it out of the elevator. But Prospector popped up and pulled him back in. He then shut the suitcase as Al walked out.

"No!" they shouted as they tumbled into the elevator. The foreigners, sensing that the scenario was changing, jumped in with them. They all got up and ran out of the elevator, running as fast as they could as Al passed between glass doors and got into his blue car.

Mr. Potato Head soon had his plastic black hat in his hand and threw it like a Frisbee. It clogged itself between the two doors and everyone got through. Mr. Potato Head made sure the door didn't take his arm as he snatched the black hat out.

"How are we going to get him now?" Rex asked hopelessly as they saw the car moving out of the parking lot.

"Pizza, anyone?" Mr. Potato Head and Hamm suggested, giving an eye to a pizza truck.

"Go, go, go!" Buzz ordered the others go to the car.

"I got it!" Ultimate Buzz ran past to catch a yellow rubber ball.

"Buzz, are you coming?" Buzz asked.

"No, I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad," Ultimate Buzz replied and threw the yellow rubber ball past Buzz to Zurg not too far away.

The ball hit Zurg on the head but his reply was, "Good throw, son. That's my boy. Go long, Buzzy!"

"Oh, you're a great dad," Ultimate Buzz exclaimed with the excitement of a toddler. "Yippee!"

"Farewell," Buzz said with a smile, then ran to the car.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Rex askedtentatively as he eyed the controls.

"Can't be too hard," Usagi commented.

"Slink, take the pedals," Buzz ordered. "Rex, Donald Goofy; you navigate. Hamm and Potato operate the levers and knobs."

"Whoa!" Slinky commented as he dropped down to check the pedals.

As Rex, Donald and Goofy climbed up on the board, they spotted Squeeze Toy Aliens (and we all know how they look) hanging from a string on the mirror.

"Oooooooh."

"Strangers."

"From the outside."

"Oh no," Buzz moaned. Double D and Ami took it that Buzz had a bad experience that involved the mysterious green creatures.

"He's at a red light!" Rex shrieked.

"We can catch him!" Donald added.

"Yeah!" Goofy stated.

"Maximum power, Slink!" Buzz shouted and Slink slammed on the right pedal.

"Waaa! It turned green!" Rex alerted.

Mickey then grabbed the wheel as the car lurched forward.

"Hurry!" Donald squalled.

"Why won't it go?" Buzz was clearly perplexed.

"Use the wand of power," the Squeeze Toy Aliens suggested, pointing at the stick in the middle of the two seats in the truck.

"Oh! Ow! Ooh!" Hamm moaned as he and Mr. Potato Head both jumped at the stick and pulled it from Park to, well, backwards. Then they pulled it more to, well, forward.

"Rex, which way?" Buzz demanded as he carefully – or tried to be careful – maneuvered the wheel and the truck.

"Left!" Rex hollered and Buzz turned the wheel left. "No, no! I mean right! That's right! No I mean left!"

"Left is right," Mamoru offered a helpful hint.

"Buzz, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Rex screamed.

"Oh, oh, boy! Whoa – oa – oa – oa!" the three Squeeze Toy Aliens wailed as the string they were tied to detached itself from the mirror and they sailed out the window. Mr. Potato Head, being there when they flew out, snatched the string and pulled them inside.

"Oh I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage," Hamm commented as he read from the Driver's Manual.

Double D then grabbed onto the wheel as Rex yelled, "Go right! To the right! Right – right – right –right!"

"Whoa!" the Squeeze Toy Aliens yelped as they landed on Mr. Potato Head. "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."

Usagi couldn't help but snigger as he watched the green creatures hail Mr. Potato Head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," the plastic spud had a look of annoyance on his face.

"The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading," an electronic voice thundered. "No parking."

"The airport, woo hoo!" Goofy cheered as they screeched to a stop in front of gray buildings.

"Guys, we can't park here!" Rex wailed. "It's a white zone!"

"No time for that," Buzz commented as Double D pulled on the stick all the way up.

"You have saved our lives," the Squeeze Toy Aliens huddled around a truly irritated Mr. Potato Head. "We are eternally grateful."

"Final boarding call for Far East Airlines-"the same mysterious voice announced.

"There he is!" Buzz shouted, pointing to a person who definitely looked like Al.

"-Flight 451 to Tokyo, all confirmed," the PA system continued. "Passengers must board at this time. Passenger Twitch, passenger Leon Twitch, please pick up-"

"You have saved our lives!" the Squeeze Toy Aliens continued to shout. "We are eternally grateful!"

"Will you just leave me alone?" Mr. Potato Head shouted at them.

"Oh! Someone's coming!" Rex and Duckula exclaimed at the same time.

They spotted a pet carrier and huddled inside. Double D pulled the gate shut and Buzz, using the holes on the bottom of the cage, moved them across the area and dropped when a girl approached.

"Ooh, a puppy!" the girl leaned forward, intent on seeing who was there.

Everyone looked at Slinky.

"Uh, bark-bark-bark-bark, bark-bark-bark-bark," Slinky said. The girl screamed in fear and ran off.

"Listen, flyboy, the contents of that case are worth more than you make in a year! You got that, sport? You be careful," Al ordered the clerk as he picked up Al's green suitcase.

"I understand sir," the clerk answered, clearly used to this treatment.

Buzz took them close to the conveyor belt the clerk was putting the green suitcase on.

"Do you have a fragile sticker or something?" Al demanded, clearly worried.

"Don't worry sir," the clerk tried to pacify the portly man. He still did not put down the suitcase.

"Because I know what goes on back there," Al said sternly while the clerk put the suitcase on the belt. "I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs!"

"Quickly!" Mickey hissed and the dog carrier jumped onto the conveyor belt not far from the green suitcase.

"The Mystical Portal!" one of the Squeeze Toy Aliens announced, pointing to where the conveyor belt was taking the luggage.

"Oooooooh!" the three toys said. Donald gave Mr. Potato Head a queer look.

"Once we go through, we just need to find that case," Buzz ordered the others as they passed through the 'Mystical Portal' and slid down a steep ramp. The dog carrier banged against the side of a conveyor belt and the door swung open, causing everyone to tumble out onto the belt.

"Ow!" Slinky moaned while the others picked themselves up. "There's the case!"

He spotted a green suitcase but Hamm begged to differ. "No, there's the case!"

He pointed to a case on another belt.

"You take that one!" Buzz ordered Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Usagi, Mamoru, Duckula and the three Squeeze Toy Aliens. "We'll take this one!"

Double D and Ami quickly followed Buzz and Slinky around and over suitcases.

~~~

In the process of running through baggage and luggage, they found a green suitcase, opened it, and fell into it. There was nothing in it but papers and stickers and Buzz, Double D, Ami and Slinky left that suitcase alone, running after the one they originally saw.

Ami and Double D decided not to mention that Buzz had a sticker on his sitter that said 'Butte'.

"Whoa – oa! Buzz!" Slinky yelled anxiously as his back end got caught on a piece of luggage and it split to another belt. "Buzz, Sora, Verity! Guys, my back end's going to Baton Rouge!"

Double D, Ami and Buzz, who were busy jumping baggage, turned and ran to Slinky. Buzz and Double D took a hold on each of his paws and tried to pull him in. But to no avail; his hold on the luggage was too strong for them and they were forced to let him go.

"Slinky!" Double D yelled.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll untangle myself here!" Slinky told them off.

~~~

Meanwhile, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Usagi, Mamoru, Duckula and the three Squeeze Toy Aliens rushed after the green suitcase they were to go after. But the three Squeeze Toy Aliens stayed behind, too small and slow to keep up with them.

"Woody, here we come!" Hamm yelled.

"Woody!" Mr. Potato Head shouted as they jumped the suitcase and opened it.

"It's a camera," Mamoru said, crestfallen.

"Nice flash, though," Hamm commented.

"Not only a camera!" Goofy was looking beyond the suitcase. "There's Heartless!"

"Duck!"

Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex dropped behind the suitcase and Donald cast Aeroga upon everyone.

"Cool!" Rex exclaimed. "I'm surrounded by magic! Ha, I knew magic was real!"

"I'll take on the Heartless over here," Donald ordered Goofy as she then turned his head to Mickey, "Do you mind, your majesty?"

"Of course," Mickey stated.

Goofy took out his shield. "Charge!"

With his shield in front of him, Goofy ran at the Heartless, taking out the creature of darkness.

Donald was confronted by a horde of Shadows and Soldiers, which really was a weak field if there weren't so many. He decided to pull a Gandalf on them and slammed his lance on the ground, shouting, "Firaga!" in the process.

A wave of fire rippled over the ground and even if a Shadow flattened itself in the ground, it could not escape the fire. The surviving Heartless were quickly brought down by a few swipes of Mickey's Realmblade and Usagi's Moonblade as they jumped and sliced around them.

~~~

While that was going on, Buzz was the first to reach their suitcase. Double D and Ami followed closely, both having an intuition that Buzz was in for a nasty surprise.

Buzz flung open the suitcase, shouting, "Okay, Woody, let's go!"

Instead of Woody, Prospector loomed before him and walloped him in the face. Shouting in surprise, Buzz tumbled off the conveyor belt, leaving only Double D and Ami to face Prospector.

"Take that, space toy," Prospector grumbled and was about to put the lid on the green suitcase when Woody came out and threw himself at Prospector.

"Hey! No one does that to my friend!" he shouted while they tumbled onto the belt, throwing kicks and trading punches.

Double D and Ami looked up to the green suitcase. It was radiating darkness.

"Heartless!" Double D shouted a warning. "Jessie, Bullseye, whoever you are, get outta there!"

"They can't, Starblade Master," Prospector said to him. "All tied up and ready to fly safely to Japan. And the Heartless, they're gonna make sure nobody lets them out unless it's Al."

"You're in league with the Heartless, aren't you?" Ami demanded.

Prospector grinned, "Ladies are the first to die!" He threw the sharp part of his pick at Ami; a direct hit in her chest.

Ami gasped in pain as she backed over to the ledge; tears of pain streaming down her face. She soon saw someone with horror written across his face; she smiled at this person, "D-Double D…" she stuttered as she fell off the edge of the ledge and into the darkness below and in her mind.

"No…Ami!" Double D exclaimed in terror as he quickly went after her. He jumped off the ledge after her, catching her in midair while they were both falling.

"No!" Woody shouted, then gasped in horror as Prospector ripped his right arm again with a spare pick he had stashed away.

"Now, it's your choice, Woody," Prospector said darkly. "You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now get in the box!"

"Never!" Woody shouted back at him defiantly.

"Fine!" Prospector lifted his pick, ready to bring it down on the cowboy.

"Say cheese!" a voice yelled and seconds later, flashes went off.

"No! Aah!" Prospector cringed, unable to see while Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, the three Squeeze Toy Aliens, and the other foreigners grinned from behind cameras and lights. He dropped his pick in the process.

"Woo hoo!" Goofy pumped his fist up in the air and took more pictures of Prospector cringing and Donald pointing his staff at Prospector. He was ready to kill this toy.

Buzz jumped down and kicked away the pick, then grabbed Prospector's hands and held them behind his back.

"Gotcha," Buzz said with a grin.

"Idiots!" Prospector wailed. "Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

"Well, Stinky Pete, I think its time you learned the true meaning of playtime," Woody said with a smirk on his face. "Right over there, guys!"

He pointed at a pink backpack. Prospector cringed, and then caught the foreigners laughing.

"You're going to pay, guardians!" Prospector said ominously. "Depriving the Heartless of this world's Keyhole, you're going to pay dearly. We will see to that. It will be the Heartless who will see you dead!" he then smiled evilly, "And as for that girl and your wretched Starblade Master; I would consider them as good as dead now!"

"Stick him in," Mickey said, unfazed by Prospector's threats.

"No," Prospector then wailed, looking from Buzz and Woody. "No! No!"

They watched as the backpack slid away, Prospector wailing all the while.

"Happy trails, Prospector!" Woody waved giddily.

Soon they heard a sniffling sound as everyone turned to see Usagi with a sad face, "Where is Double D and Ami?"

Everyone lowered their heads at the question; were they… dead?

"No… H-He couldn't have…" Mamoru started to say as he looked around, "H-He must've pushed them off the ledge!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared behind the group of toys and the remaining foreigners. They turned around to see something beyond any words could express. There, standing there behind them was Double D and Ami, with Double D's arms embraced around the injured Ami in a protected way.

That's when Double D noticed that he and Ami were not falling any longer, "What…?" he stated as he looked at the toys and then looked at his party members, "… Guys?"

"Double D, Ami!" they exclaimed as they came over to Double D and Ami, "You're both alive!"

"Yes, but Ami's hurt when that pick hit her in her chest," Double D stated slight frantically as he laid her unconscious body on the ground. He looked at his friends, "Take care of her for-"

"Buzz! Woody! Double D!" Slinky shouted.

"Help us out of here!" Hamm added, understanding that Jessie and Bullseye were trapped.

"Hurry!" Rex yelled, pointing anxiously at a chute they were all headed towards.

"Get out of there, Jessie! Bullseye!" Woody shouted. Bullseye bucked free of the suitcase and ran to Woody but Jessie was still caught inside.

"Oh, no, Jessie! Come on!" Woody cried out while Jessie tried to pull herself free.

"Oh, Woody!" Jessie yelled as the green suitcase slid down the chute to the waiting hands of a worker. She fell limp and the worker shut her in the suitcase, then threw the suitcase into the waiting luggage truck.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled, then whistled to Bullseye. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye! Hey, howdy, hey! Giddyap!"

Buzz and Double D joined him on Bullseye's back and Buzz shouted encouragingly to Bullseye as he slid down the chute and jumped off to follow the luggage truck, "Come on, Bullseye! Yah!"

"Guys, give me a boost!" Woody asked of them as they caught the luggage truck and got it. "Oh! Ohhhh! Ohhh!"

They watched Woody as he tried to keep his balance. Double D then told Buzz, "Keep covering us," and jumped onto the luggage truck. Buzz and Bullseye drew back a bit as Double D and Woody inched towards the green suitcase. Then the luggage truck screeched to a sudden stop and they got lost in the baggage.

Then each piece of luggage got thrown onto the conveyor belt leading up to the storage of the Japan-bound plane and Double D and Woody, hiding under separate pieces of luggage, boarded the train. The worker inside the storage chucked the luggage to the side and they quickly scrambled out, spreading out in search of a green suitcase which Woody found first.

"Ah!" Woody said, opening the suitcase and finding Jessie sniffing, alone inside. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight!"

"Woody!" Jessie shouted and hugged him.

"Come on guys, we got to get out of here!" Double D yelled at them and ran for the door to the storage.

"Let's go," Woody said and they reached the edge. "On the count of three, one, two-"

The door shut on them. They gasped in shock.

"W-What are we going to do?" Jessie whispered in fear as they retreated from the shut door. "Woody?"

"I don't know," Woody replied as he hopped through the luggage.

"No, not that," Jessie said. "I mean, what if Andy doesn't like me? If we make it out of here, will he accept me?"

"He's going to love you, Jessie," Woody told her firmly. "Both you and Bullseye. Besides, he's got a little sister."

"He does? Why didn't you say so?" Jessie was ecstatic. "Oh wow! Come on, let's get out of this plane!"

"Hey, check this out!" Double D exclaimed. He peered through a glass hatch down onto the wheels of the plane. "I think we can make it out of here."

"Come on!" Woody called to Jessie. "This way!"

He ran to where Double D was and pulled at the glass hatch. Wind blew up in their faces.

"This way!" Woody shouted and waved Jessie over. "Come on, Jessie! Double D, get down there and don't let go. That's the important thing."

"I'd hate to let go," Double D commented as he carefully slid down the metal gears to a safe spot above the rolling wheels of the plane.

"You sure about this?" Jessie asked fearfully as she followed Double D down.

"Uh, no!" Woody said cheerfully as he followed. They all stood balancing carefully as the plane turned and began to move down the straightway.

Woody fished out the loop behind his back and pulled it out. He then aimed and threw it down where the wheels are. The plastic circle caught on the nut that held the contraption together and when Woody tested it the hold, it held.

"You sure about this?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"You've got to be insane," Double D added, shaking his head.

"No!" Woody replied. He was fearful, frightened like the others, but he knew this was the only thing to do. "Let's go-"

The plane jolted fiercely and Woody fell over.

"Woody!" Double D shouted and grabbed his right arm, the one that Prospector had ripped.

"Hold on, Woody!" Jessie yelled and bit back a scream as the rip on his arm got worse.

"Your hat!" Double D shouted as Woody's hat flew off.

"No!" Woody reached out with his left hand futilely as it blew away…

… Into Buzz's hand.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Buzz shouted, astride Bullseye.

"Does Bullseye ever get tired?" Double D asked in wonder.

"We're toys," Jessie replied.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Double D grinned embarrassingly.

"Buzz! Buzz!" Woody had an idea. "BUZZ, get behind the tires! Double D, take Jessie's hand. Jessie, let go of the plane."

"What? Are you crazy?" Double D and Jessie both shouted at him.

"Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup, Jessie," Woody told her as calmly as he could.

"But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!" Jessie shouted. Double D merely listened, not really understanding what they were talking about at the moment.

"Well, then, lets find out altogether!" Woody shouted. Jessie looked to Double D, who nodded while taking a firm hold of her hand. Then they jumped off.

"Oh – oh – oh!" Woody yelled. Jessie screamed and Double D decided to follow her example.

They fell straight down and right under the wheels, passing inches between them. The plastic circle released its hold on the nut and fell after Woody.

Buzz and Bullseye, who had waited behind the wheels as Woody instructed, realized what was coming. "Uh oh."

The impact would have been horrendous if they were all real. Thankfully, they were all – er, most of the them were toys.

"Oh man," Double D moaned as he sat up on the asphalt. "I am never doing that again. I should just leave that to Ed, or even Eddy."

"We did it! We did it!" Jessie screamed, jumping around and hugging Woody, Buzz, and Double D.

"Nice ropin', cowboy!" Buzz complemented.

"That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" Jessie jumped around madly and hugged Bullseye's neck.

"Your hat, partner," Buzz grinned and handed Woody his hat.

"Hoo– hoo!" Woody crowed.

A plane descended and landed right on them. The wheels passed over them and this time, they missed by centimeters.

When the plane passed on, they were all huddled in one shivering mass.

"Let's… go home," Woody said with a grin and everybody else all obliged.

~~~

"Andy, come on hon. Time to go. Hey, you fixed Woody!" Andy's mom said as she walked in.

"Yeah," Andy said proudly as he held up Woody and his bulked-up right arm. "Glad I decided not to take him to camp. His whole arm might have come off."

He set Woody on the table and walked out with his mom, closing the door behind him.

"Well, what do you know?" Woody said in awe, sitting up. "Guys, you can come out now!"

"And about time, too!" Donald shouted while everyone heaved open the toy box and fell out. "I thought I was gonna suffocate in there!"

"… The Starblade Master that Dox and Naux told me about…" Bo Peep suddenly stated aloud, "Thank you for saving Woody."

"Yee– hah! Oh, Bullseye, we're part of a family again!" Jessie shouted, showing the horse the underside of her boot, which had 'Andy' scribbled on it.

Bullseye proudly showed his hoofs, which also had 'Andy' scribbled all over it.

Bullseye jumped off the bed and Buzz approached Jessie, pondering on what to say.

"Uh, m – ma'am, I, uh – well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarnful of hair. Uh, a hairful of yarn. It's uh – whoo – uh – I must go," Buzz stumbled over his words and, embarrassed, tried to get away.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met?" Jessie grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that?" Slinky asked Buster, Andy's dog, who was barking madly and scratching at the door, his tail tucked underneath him. "Bark bark? This fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time."

"That critter needs help! Yodel – ay – hee –hoo!" Jessie crowed as she kicked up a toy car into her hand and jumped on it like a skateboard. She hopped onto the racecar track that went at a loop before cutting off in the air and sailed through it. After jumped up into the air, she grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it, kicking off in the process. The door opened and Buster scrambled out with a bark.

Buzz's jaw fell open and his wings opened out, blinking like mad.

"You've heard of us?" Double D asked Bo Peep.

"In a dream I had a few nights ago; two teenagers who looked like you told me that you and the others would save Woody," Bo Peep replied.

"I have a question," Double D asked of Bo Peep. "Who were the people?"

"They said they were Lighthearts named Dox and Naux-"

"What?" Ami questioned, hearing her Lightheart's name.

"They said that Woody was the Keyhole that you were all looking for," Bo Peep continued, "They told me how important Woody was to the world."

"I see," Double D stated.

Usagi's Moonblade appeared in her hand, generating a lot of 'Oooh's' and 'Ahhhh's' from the other toys, "I'll seal him," she then looked to Woody, who had come over to them, "I don't think this will hurt."

With that, she swung her Moonblade around and pointed straight at Woody. Light glowed and streaked around, from the Moonblade to Woody and a Keyhole formed right in front of him. The light flashed in and filled in the vacant space of the Keyhole with light. Soon two summon gems appeared in front of Double D and Usagi as they then took them. Double D had a green colored gem, while Usagi received a blue colored gem.

City Point and Andy's Room was sealed.

"Wow!" Wheezy, the rubber penguin, jumped up and down. "I never thought I'd see anything like that!"

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"Mr. Shark found a squeaker while you were out saving Woody," Bo Peep explained.

"Awesome, Wheezy!" Woody and Buzz exclaimed. "And how do you feel?"

"Oh, I feel swell!" Wheezy said and added the words a professional toy singer would always say, "In fact, I think I feel a song coming on."

The speaker threw him a microphone and Wheezy began to sing.

_"You've got a friend in me._

You've got a friend in me.

You just remember what your old pal said,

Babe, you've got a friend in me.

Yeah, you've got a friend in me!"

Woody, Bo Peep, Buzz, Jessie, and Double D heard Andy's mom say, "Come on over. Oh, you are such a big girl. Andy, you think she's ready to drive the car yet?"

"Yeah, and I can teach her!" Andy agreed excitedly.

"You still worried?" Buzz asked Woody.

"About Andy? Nah, it'll be fun while it lasts," Woody replied confidently.

Double D and Bo Peep smiled at this.

"I'm proud of you, cowboy," Buzz said.

"Besides, when it all ends, I'll have old Buzz Lightyear to keep my company for infinity and beyond," Woody added, then looked to Double D, who was now looking at Wheezy. "What's more, I'd love to be around while he grows up. I know for sure he won't be forgetting us anytime soon."

"You've said it," Jessie agreed.

_"You're gonna see it's our destiny_

You got a friend in me.

(Yes, you do)

You've got a friend in me.

(That's the truth)

You've got a friend in me

Yeah!"

"Come on, guys," Mickey called to everyone, "It's time to go."

Everyone watched as the foreigners of their world left them, all of them waving their goodbyes to them…

**AN:** This is an event that I've come up for this show's world, meaning that there are made-up characters in it. The situation, to me, seems to start out like either Aladdin or Final Fantasy IX (or both; I can't really tell). Also note that if I go out of character, I don't really mean it; it's going along with the situation that I have planned… Enjoy this First Installment of DOOM!

**Chapter 20: Ed-World III-Heckville-Part I**

It was a somewhat peaceful, cold night here in the outside suburban neighborhood of Heckville as we soon come upon a commotion at a nearby house. Let's listen in…

"**You took the last can of Poop, didn't you Dib?**" howled a young, dark feminine voice from inside as you could hear things being thrown inside the house.

"Listen, Gaz! I -ouch-didn't mean to -oww- do that!" stated a teen boy's voice as you could tell that he was being hit by the things that were being thrown.

Soon we can see a teen boy running out of the house. He was fifteen year old with short, black hair, with a piece of his hair stick up to look like a scythe; and had dark, golden brown eyes that were mildly covered up by his big, round glasses. He wore a blue t-shirt with a gray smiley face on the front (Which wasn't really smiling; it was really more of a blank stare) underneath a long, black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots. His name was Dib, and he was currently running away from his sister Gaz, who just figured out that he drunk the last can of Poop (A soft drink, not…uh, anyway…).

Dib finally stopped running and turned back to his house, where he could see Gaz waiting for him, punching her fisted hand into her other hand in a threatening way. He made a sigh, "Oh well, I'll take a walk so she can cool off."

Dib walked down the sidewalk, looking at all of the houses on the block of his neighborhood. He soon walked into the city of Heckville, where there was a crowd gathered around City Hall. Apparently, the Mayor was going to give a speech on something. It was while the Mayor was preparing to give his speech that he noticed someone that seemed a bit out of place.

It was a girl that was around his age of fifteen. She had shoulder-length, bright sky blue hair and dark, ocean blue eyes. She wore a royal blue t-shirt with a white vertical line on the left side of her shirt. She also wore a pair of white carpenter pants and baby blue and dark blue tennis shoes. She also had a blue, heart-shaped pendant with angelic wings on both sides of the blue heart that was on a small chained necklace around her neck. The girl also seemed to have a depressed look to her face.

Dib widened his eyes at her; she looked a bit different than everyone else he's ever seen. Usually, everyone in town world wear a shade of a dark, neutral color and never white, unless if it went with a shade of black. It was about a few seconds later that he realized who she was; her name was Skye, she was also the Mayor's daughter. She was home-schooled, meaning that she was never known to any other kids around Heckville. Heck, not many people knew she existed. He wondered why she was here now…

"My fellow people of Heckville," the Mayor started to say as he then gestured to his daughter, "My daughter Skye is now engaged to a very intelligent young human from…somewhere far away. And the wedding will be here tomorrow. That will be all, thank you!"

Dib widened his eyes in shock at what the Mayor just said; his fifteen year old daughter was to be wedded tomorrow? _'I don't even think that's legal!'_

Everyone else in the crowd cheered for her, not really knowing why this marriage was happening… But as the crowd lessened in number, Dib decided to go to the park to get his mind off a few things. Little did he know that he was secretly being followed. He finally arrived to the park in less than five minutes. Dib soon sat down on the bench and leaned back his head to look up at the sky. He just sat there for a moment, until…

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" he exclaimed slightly as he looked to his right. He gasped in shock at who was sitting next to him.

It was the Mayor's daughter, Skye.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," she said.

"Oh! Nope, I, uh… don't mind at all!" Dib said with slight edginess in his voice.

Skye only replied with a nod of her head as she made a sigh and looked up at the night sky, "So, what is your name?"

"… The name's Dib," Dib replied, "Aren't you-?"

"The Mayor's daughter; yes," Skye replied for him, "I hate that title so much. I just want to be called Skye; not daughter," she made another sigh, "It's also nice to talk to someone your own age for once."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"… Hey, Dib?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

Dib arched an eyebrow at her, "What about?"

"You can probably tell that I've ran away from my dad and the stupid wedding. So, uh…" Skye paused for a moment, "Don't take me back there, okay?"

"… I won't," he replied.

Skye smiled at his response as they both then look up at the sky together, looking at the stars… They soon saw one of the stars moving across the sky. They both gasp as that star seem to come out of the sky and into the world's atmosphere. But it was not a meteor of any kind, it was a spaceship! The spaceship soon landed on the ground in the woods on the other side of the park.

"Was that… a spaceship?" questioned Skye with a gasp.

Dib could not have been happier in his life; finally, someone besides himself saw an alien spaceship, "Let's go check it out!"

"Us?" questioned Skye, "Why-?"

"Why not?" Dib said as he and Skye soon got up off the bench they sat on and ran towards where the spaceship landed, on the other side of the park. They soon arrived to the woods, but stopped on the outskirts of the woods to catch their breath.

"I bet it's just Zim," Dib muttered mostly to himself, but it was loud enough to be heard by Skye.

Skye gasped at the name he said, "D-Did you just say Zim?"

Dib seemed surprised at her, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, sort of," Skye started to say, "He's…the one who convinced my father to set up the marriage."

"**What?**" Dib yelled as loud as his voice could take it while Skye made a surprised face, covering up her ears as she did. He then started to think about something, "T-There has to be a reason for it…"

"… I thought he was weird," Skye stated, putting her hands away from her ears, "A green skin condition; there is no such thing in this world that I know of."

"It's because he's an alien," Dib replied.

"… Well, I could've figured _that_out," Skye muttered.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps from inside the woods as they then could hear voices as well, "Do you think it was wise to leave Spongebob and Patrick to guard the Krusty ship?" asked a male voice to whomever it was walking with.

"I can trust those two enough to do that," said a female voice, "Besides, it's not like they can blow it up."

Soon Dib and Skye saw four people walk out of the woods; it was Ed, Hotaru, Sandy and Dimitri.

"What the - they're human?" Dib gawked with confusion. That's when the four people from the woods noticed them.

"Oh, hello there," said the black haired teen girl as the four of them all came up to Dib and Skye, "Do you mind telling us where we are?"

"Uh…"

"You're in the City of Heckville," replied Skye, realizing that they were the ones in the spaceship, "Did you just come out of a spaceship?"

"Yep, that was us!" said the red haired boy with the unibrow in a sort of goofy smile.

"But… that's impossible!" Dib stated, "You're not aliens!"

"No, but we are foreigners; isn't that the same thing?" the brunette girl said with a slightly smart smirk.

"Uh…" not everyone knew how to respond to that.

"Well, what're your names?" asked the brunette boy.

"My name is Skye," Skye introduced as she then gestured towards Dib, "And this is Dib."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Ed," said the teen boy with the unibrow.

"My name is Hotaru," said the teen girl with black hair.

"The name's Sandy," the brunette girl said.

"And my name's Dimitri," the brunette boy finished off.

"Right… so, why are you here?" asked Dib with a slightly suspicious voice.

"We're looking for something; something _very_ important," Ed said, dragging out the word 'very'.

Skye made a curious face, "What are you looking for?"

"A Keyhole," they all replied.

Dib and Skye both arched an eyebrow, "A Keyhole?"

The four strangers nodded their heads, "Yeah, it's the heart of an individual world throughout the universe, including this world," Dimitri stated.

"The heart of the world…?" questioned Skye, sounding a bit distant to everyone, _'Where have I heard that term before…?'_

"**Halt!**" shouted a booming voice as everyone turned to see the Mayor and about six police officers behind them, "You are all under arrest for the kidnapping of my daughter and defiance!"

"What?" exclaimed the four strangers of the group.

Skye soon stood in front of her father and the policemen, "They did not kidnap me; I ran away on my own!"

"Do you think that matters to me?" said her father as he came up to her, "You're being 'arrested' for defiance too, human."

As soon as he said that, he raised his arm and knocked Skye on the left side of her head in a very forceful way. Skye was caught off guard at this as she fell to the ground, knocked out like a light.

"Skye!" Dib yelped as everyone tried to come over to her, but they were blocked off by the policemen.

"… I did not think you would show up in my plan, Dib-worm," said the Mayor, now in a very different, familiar voice. Dib widened his eyes, "But I guess this is a good thing for me. Now I can get rid of you once and for all… soon enough."

And before anyone could do anything, Skye's 'father' grabbed the unconscious blue haired girl by the collar of her shirt and formed a portal of darkness behind him. The four strangers recognized the portal; it was the portal of darkness that could only be made by someone who's joined the Heartless. Skye's 'father' soon started to transform into who the imposter was; a green skinned alien that had two, long black antennas for ears and had red, magenta eyes. He looked to be about the same height as Dib was. He wore a red-like uniform, complete with black gloves and black boots; and had an egg-like machine on his back. He soon walked into the portal with Skye still in his grasps, laughing his head off as the portal disappeared. Suddenly, the police around them disappeared, as if they were only shadows…

**Chapter 21: Ed-World III-Heckville-Part II**

(Not too Far Back in Chapter 20…)

_"… I did not think you would show up in my plan, Dib-worm," said the Mayor, now in a very different, familiar voice. Dib widened his eyes, "But I guess this is a good thing for me. Now I can get rid of you once and for all… soon enough."_

And before anyone could do anything, Skye's 'father' grabbed the unconscious blue haired girl by the collar of her shirt and formed a portal of darkness behind him. The four strangers recognized the portal; it was the portal of darkness that could only be made by someone who's joined the Heartless. Skye's 'father' soon started to transform into who the imposter was; a green skinned alien that had two, long black antennas for ears and had red, magenta eyes. He looked to be about the same height as Dib was. He wore a red-like uniform, complete with black gloves and black boots; and had an egg-like machine on his back. He soon walked into the portal with Skye still in his grasps, laughing his head off as the portal disappeared. Suddenly, the police around them disappeared, as if they were only shadows…

(And Now, Back to Chapter 21… Goodness, 21? That's a lot!)

Everyone stood there for a moment of silence as Ed, Hotaru, Sandy and Dimitri looked at Dib, "Uhh, Dib; who was that?" asked Sandy.

Dib looked saddened for a moment, but then made an angry face, "Zim…"he slightly growled aloud, "He's an Irken, an alien, that's trying to destroy the world," he soon explained to everyone, "No one has ever believed me about him… except Skye."

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Ed questioned as everyone turned to him, "He has a friend of yours, who might be in danger!"

"Ed's right," Hotaru said, "It looks like he's with the Heartless too. So it's possible that he want's something from her."

Dib was silent for a moment before saying, "… I know where he may be at," he then starts to run, but then turns back around to the others, "Come on, I may need your help!"

The other four could only nod their heads as they soon followed Dib to wherever he was going. Little did they know that they were being watched by two people, who were off hiding behind a bush in the woods. Those two people then revealed themselves, only to reveal a girl and a man.

The girl looked to be about nine years old. She had medium length, dark red maroon-colored hair and dark, lavender colored eyes that were mostly covered up by her large, round shaped glasses with black frames. She wore a pastel purple t-shirt with a pair of black shorts that went to her mid shin and black and white tennis shoes.

The man beside her looked to be about thirty-two years old. He wore a black cape, a red headband, and orange shoes. The front of his black cape was red, and he had red eyes and black hair. He wore an orange glove on his left hand, but his left hand looked more like a claw than a hand. He had a gun in his gun holster, which was located on his belt.

"Was those the ones you were talking about?" asked the man to the girl. He had a really throaty, yet very calm voice at the moment.

"Yes, I know it's them," the girl replied as she then turned to the man, "Thank you for helping me get this far, Vincent."

"It's no problem," the man named Vincent said as they both soon took off after Ed and the others…

~~~

Everyone soon arrived at where Dib had led them to; a poorly constructed house that was in between a use-to-be vacant lot. It was a house that looked like it came out from a kindergarten's drawing, complete with a magenta pink roof and the outside was purple. It also had a lot of fake genomes and plastic flamingos in the front yard.

"This is his house?" Dimitri questioned, "Weird…"

"Come on guys; there's really nothing dangerous in his front yard," Dib said as they trailed through the front yard without much of a problem.

If the outside of Zim's house were not strange enough, than the inside of his house was. It was the same color on the inside that was on the outside of the house, and there was a picture of a green monkey hanging over his couch.

And sitting in front of the TV was a little silver robot with glowing teal eyes. He was singing something that was in his head, "Do di do di do di do di dooo!" he repeated the same lyric over and over again until it came to be annoying to the people walking through. (AN: Random fact; I have this as my ringtone on my phone… Lol.)

"Don't worry about Gir, he's too spaced out to notice that we're here," Dib said as they pressed on into the kitchen.

The kitchen seemed a little bit normal, if it weren't for the toilet on the far end wall, "That's the entrance to his lab," Dib said.

"Eww, you mean we have to go down a toilet?" Sandy asked.

"What? It's not like he uses it that way," Dib replied as they walked up to it and went down into it.

Surprisingly, they found themselves in a glass elevator. They saw Zim's lab in full as they proceeded down the elevator; thick metal pipes and wires were all around the lab. And as soon as they stepped out of the elevator…

"Ah, I've been expecting you, human worm-babies," said a voice from above on the ceiling as everyone looked up to see Zim; eight spider-like legs with metal joints came from out of his egg-shaped backpack, which was what was supporting him to be up on the ceiling. Ed seemed to awe a little at the way it looked from where he stood on the ground.

It was soon that Zim came down from the ceiling and landed on his two feet as the spider legs went back into his backpack, "Have you come to save the Dirt-Mayor's child?"

Dib could only glare at the Irken as Zim continued to ramble, "It's very noble of you humans to come here and try to stop Zim's plan…" he then made a slightly sinister smile, "Too bad that all of your efforts will be in vain."

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps in front of them as they saw a figure walk towards them. It was a girl; a girl that was the same height as Skye, even when she had her head hung low. She had long, dark navy blue hair that went to her mid thighs. She wore something sinister-looking; a blue tank top that was underneath a black, sleeveless vest that was much fitted around her waist, like a corset, but a little bit more wider. She wore a black skirt with two, dark blue vertical lines going down the left and right side of the skirt; the skirt went to her mid shin, it looked a bit like it was partly made of a tulle-like material. She had a pair of black dress shoes with a pair of horizontal striped, black and blue socks that went to her lower mid shin. Behind the girl, she had a pair of dark feathered wings that were black in color. She then looked up at them; her face was exactly like Skye, except her eyes were the same hue as her hair, maybe even darker. It was then that they realized that this girl was, in fact, Skye.

"I see we have visitors," said a voice from behind the girl as Ed immediately puts up his guard, summoning out his Crestblade. Soon another figure walks forward beside the winged girl; it was Zianxa. (AN: You know, Mistress 9's Heartless from Ed's Shrek saga? Well, this is the same one.), "And two very familiar visitors to me."

"Zianxa!" Ed yelped with a little anger, "Did you turn Skye into a Heartless?"

Zianxa could only laugh at his question, "My, you have grown some intelligence since three years ago," that's when Hotaru turned more pale in the face; she figured out who this woman was, "You are exactly right!" she then turned her head to Skye's Heartless, "She is not an ordinary Heartless either; she is an Angel Heartless who goes by her mind more than instincts, isn't that right, Syx?" (AN: Pronounced like the number six… or like Stevie Nix, without the "N". XD)

"Yes Zianxa," said the girl, now named Syx, as she nodded her head with agreement; she had a more malevolent voice to her than she use to.

Dib's face seemed to fall with slight hopelessness when he heard Syx speak; was Skye really gone?

Zim saw Dib's saddened face, "Aww, is Dib-worm upset?"

Dib made a glare and gritted his teeth at Zim, but did not say anything.

"No matter, it's useless to ask," Zim stated as he turned to Zianxa, "When do we kill off these humans?"

"Patience, Zim; they need time to think of a plan," Zianxa replied to Zim's question, "It is only fair to give them a chance, before we destroy them."

Zim nodded his head as he looked at the party; they were already in a huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan; me and Sandy will go after Zim, while Dib tries to make Skye come to her senses," Dimitri said as he turned to Ed and Hotaru, "I think you two should take care of the woman, since it seems like you two know her somehow."

Ed and Hotaru could only nod their heads as everyone then turned back to the villains. Sandy and Dimitri summoned out their Keyblades as Ed got into a fighting position with his Crestblade and Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn with a flash of lavender and black light. Dib spotted something on the ground that he could use to defend himself with; a long, metal pole that was very light.

"Charge!" Ed said with a battle cry as the five teens ran forth to their opponents.

~~~

Meanwhile, back in Zim's living room…

(AN: Aww, don't you hate it when that happens! D:)

We could still see Gir sitting in front of the TV, still singing the annoying tune from a while back. It was then that the front door of the living room opened to reveal the girl, and the man named Vincent, from before.

"Where do you think they can be?" asked the girl as they both walked in.

"There must be a hidden room somewhere," replied Vincent as they then stopped to look around in the living room for a secret entrance of some sort.

It was soon that Gir noticed the two people in his master's living room, "Oooo, visitors!" Gir said as he quickly got up from where he sat and ran over to them. Vincent saw him coming, but noticed that the robot was not dangerous. The girl also saw the robot coming, but came to the same conclusion as Vincent did.

"Can I help you?" asked Gir to the two visitors, with an emphasis on 'help'.

"Yes, did you see anyone come by here?" Vincent questioned.

"Hmm…" Gir hummed a little, as if he were really thinking about it, "… I don't know!" he finally said.

Both the girl and Vincent made a sigh, "Great, a clueless robot; just what we needed," stated the girl with slight sarcasm.

Vincent soon looked off into the kitchen, noticing a toilet in the kitchen, "… Can it really be that simple?"

"Huh?" questioned the girl as she looked at what Vincent was looking at, "…Oh."

The two of them trailed to the kitchen, leaving a confused Gir behind, _'I'll wait for them when they come back up!'_ Gir thought as he turned his attention back to the TV. He sat back down in front of it as Vincent and the girl went down the toilet/elevator to Zim's lab, where a few hard battles were being fought…

**Chapter 19: Double D-World I, Revisit II**

It was a somewhat peaceful night here in Transverse Town as we see Double D, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Duckula get off the Gummi ship and walk out onto the bricked stone ground of the town.

"So, we going to go visit Terra again?" Ami asked.

"Yes, so she can give us the summon gem's name," replied Double D.

They all walked to the stairs leading up to the Second District. Of course since he now had a few munny, Duckula decide to pay Rolf a visit to buy some of his broccoli. They soon made their way to the Hotel in the Second District. Inside the blue room, they saw Makoto and Terra talking to four kids.

The first kid was a girl that looked to be the age of nine or so. She had long, midnight blue hair that was in a French braid with a sky blue bow and bright, sea green eyes. She wore a sky blue t-shirt with a royal blue vertical line going down the left side of her shirt. She also wore a pair of beige pants that went to her ankles and white tennis shoes.

The second kid was a girl that was the same age as the other girl. She had long, light brown hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail and dark, emerald green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a pair of light brown khakis that went to her mid shin and a pair of brown boots.

The third kid there was a girl that was slightly older than the two other girls, but not by much. She had short, hunter green hair that was like a boy's haircut and chocolate brown eyes that were covered up mostly by her oval shaped glasses. She wore a maroon colored shirt that two white stripes on each sleeve. She also wore a pair of black pants and black tennis shoes.

The last kid was a familiar pink haired girl…

"Chibiusa?" Usagi, Mamoru and Ami gasped as all of the kids, Makoto and Terra turned to the arriving visitors.

"Usagi, Mamoru!" the pink haired girl named Chibiusa exclaimed with surprise and joy as she came over to the two and gave them a hug.

"What are you doing here, Chibiusa?" questioned Ami as she then noticed the three other girls with her, "And who are your friends here?"

Chibiusa slightly smirked at her question, "Why these are some the Sailor Senshi of Crystal Tokyo!"

"It's true!" said the brown haired girl with a slight chirp of her voice as she turned to Makoto and the green haired girl, "Isn't that right; Mom, sister Rydia?"

"Sure is, Rosa," Makoto replied as the green haired girl nodded her head.

It was then that Double D noticed the blue haired girl was looking at him and Ami. The blue haired girl soon got up from where she sat and came over to Double D and Ami, "… Mother Ami? Father Eddward?"

"… W-Who might you be?" Double D asked the girl.

The girl smiled at the two, "It's me, Yuki; your daughter."

That statement made both Double D and Ami blush beet red, "Oh my…" both Double D and Ami muttered. Yuki giggled at their reaction to the news.

"… Did you come back here for another summon gem?" questioned Terra.

"Oh! Uh, yes, we did," Double D quickly responded, "Usagi also received one as well."

"Hmm, a two for one?" stated Terra as Double D handed over his green gem to her. She held it for a moment before she handed the gem back to him, "His name is Link. Let's go outside to summon him," she then turned to Usagi, "After he finishes his summon, I'll get your summon's name and you will summon it."

Everyone (including Yuki and Chibiusa) was soon outside, ready to watch the summon take place. Soon Double D summons out his Starblade as he held the green gem in his other hand, "**Link!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Double D. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood a person with his eyes closed. It was a teenage guy, around the age of nineteen. He had golden, blond hair. He wore the strangest outfit; a green, elf-like hat; a green tunic; and a pair of brown boots. He also had a sword hanging from his brown belt and a bow and some arrows that were hanging from a strap on his back.

The teenager soon opened his dark, almost ice blue eyes, "Where am I?" he questioned as he looked at his surroundings. He soon spotted others with him, "Who are you? Am I in Hyrule Town?"

They soon explained to the guy in the green tunic where he was and what he's been summoned to do, "I see… so the dark bugs I fought were Heartless?"

"That's correct," Double D replied, "My name is Double D, what's your name?"

"My name is Link, the Hero of Time in my world," the teenager said as he shook his hand; he had a slightly strong grip to it, "I will help you fight these things to get back to my world."

"Thank you," Double D thanked as Link then turned back into light and went back into the green gem.

"Now, Usagi," Terra said as Usagi turned to her, "Can you give me your summon gem?"

Usagi only nodded her head as she handed Terra the blue gem. It was a few seconds later that Terra got the name of the person. Terra soon handed the gem back to her as Usagi summoned out her Moonblade and held the blue gem in her other hand, "**Sonic!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Usagi. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there was… a hedgehog, but it was standing erect. It had somewhat spiky hair and had ocean blue fur. It was also wearing red and white tennis shoes and had a pair of huge, white gloves. It soon opened its eyes, revealing bright, jade green eyes.

"What…?" he muttered as he looked at his surroundings, "What's this place?" he soon saw the other people around him. He made a yelp of surprise, "Ack! Who're you guys? And where am I?"

They soon explained to the blue hedgehog where he was and what he's been summoned to do, "Uh-huh… So, I'm suppose to travel with you guys to beat the bad guys you're after?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Usagi said, "I'm Usagi; and you're…?"

"The name's Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue hedgehog said, pointing his right thumb to his chest, which he poked out a bit, "I'll be glad to help!"

"Thanks Sonic!" Usagi thanked as Sonic then turned back into light and went back into the blue gem.

"Well, that's seems to be it for now," Mickey said as everyone turned to him, "We probably need to be going now."

"You're going somewhere else?" asked Chibiusa as she looked at Yuki beside her; she had the same look on her face. Chibiusa turned on her puppy dog eyes to Usagi and Mamoru, "Can we go?"

"…" Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other before concluding, "I guess you can…"

"Yay!" cheered Chibiusa and Yuki, "You won't regret it, you guys!" the two nine year olds soon rushed off to the first district.

"Oh boy, this'll get interesting," Donald grumbled to himself as they all walked back to the first district, where they saw Count Duckula waiting for them, while eating Rolf's broccoli that he paid for. It looked like he was in heaven at the moment, "Come on, we got to get going."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Duckula stated as he soon joined everyone to go back to the entrance of town. They saw Chibiusa and Yuki waiting for them by their Gummi ship, "Are we… ready to go?" questioned Yuki.

"Yes," Ami said to her future daughter as they soon got on the ship.

It was about a minute later that they blasted off into the starry skies above Transverse Town…

**Chapter 22: Ed-World III-Heckville-Part III**

(Back in Chapter 21…)

_Vincent soon looked off into the kitchen, noticing a toilet in the kitchen, "… Can it really be that simple?"_

"Huh?" questioned the girl as she looked at what Vincent was looking at, "… Oh."

The two of them trailed to the kitchen, leaving a confused Gir behind, _**'I'll wait for them when they come back up!'**__ Gir thought as he turned his attention back to the TV. He sat back down in front of it as Vincent and the girl went down the toilet/elevator to Zim's lab, where a few hard battles were being fought…_

(And now, onto Chapter 22…)

Meanwhile, back in Zim's lab, you could see almost all of the equipment in the lab, destroyed or broken; it looked like a tornado went through the lab. We then can see the five heroes, either standing or bending down on their knees; they were all exhausted from the battle that was still taking place.

"Well, humans?" Zim started to say as he came closer to them; Dib in particular, "Do you worm-babies finally surrender to Zim?"

"… No," Dib said as he stood up from where he kneeled, gripping his metal pole in his right hand, "I won't give up to you; not ever!"

"Hmph, stubborn as always," Zim complied as he brought out his metal spider legs once again, "That's fine with me!" he then turned to Syx, Skye's Heartless, "Syx, get rid of this smelly human for Zim."

"…"Syx did not respond. Everyone looked towards the dark Angel Heartless.

"… Syx, do as I say, now!" Zim yelled at Syx as he walked over to her, "Syx! I said-"

Suddenly, Zim was hit with a blast of dark energy as he flew back into a wall that was on the other side of the lab. Everyone was taken aback as they glanced towards Syx; her right arm stuck out towards the direction of Zim. Syx had attacked Zim. There was also something else about her; her eyes and hair were changing colors, back to their original colors.

"… Skye?" questioned Dib as he ran over to Syx, "Are you back with us, Skye?"

"… Yes," Skye replied as they could all see her return to normal within a blink of an eye. Skye then gave Dib a hug, much to Dib's shock, "I-I thought I was gone!"

"Grr, you worthless human!" Zim shouted as everyone turned towards the Irken, "Why did you change back?" he then looked around, "Zianxa! The tides have changed for us now!"

They all heard a laugh as Zianxa came into the picture once again (AN: She left the battle for a while when they thought that they were winning), "I do not think that at all."

Zim froze at the comment, "What do you mean?"

Zianxa made another laugh, "I was only using you to gain Skye's Heartless. But now that she gained her heart back, I do not need her anymore. I have two interesting replacements to take her place."

Zim was shocked to hear this, "You… betrayed Zim?"

"Why, of course!" Zianxa said with a sinister smirk, "I did not need you in the first place; I could of done all of this all by myself, but I felt a little… lazy."

"Grr…" Zim was beyond mad now; he trusted her! How could he be so dumb to trust her like that?

"But, enough talking to the likes of you," Zianxa said as she turned towards Ed and Hotaru (AN: Everyone now had their strength back to stand up), "I've found two people who would love to-"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** Three, fast shots were fired at Zianxa as she got hit by two bullets; one in her right hand, while the other one was on her left shoulder. She cries out in pain as black blood gushed out of her bullet wounds.

"Grr, I'll get you two another day!" Zianxa said as she then stepped back into a darkness portal that she made behind her. She disappeared soon afterwards.

Everyone soon looked into the direction of where the shots were fired from; near the elevator of the lab. They saw a man and a girl; the man was the one with the gun, because they saw him put the gun back into his gun holster.

"Hey!" Zim shouted, "What are you doing here in Zim's lab?"

"We followed them here, what does it look like?" the man simply stated.

While the man and Zim started to argue a little, the girl beside the man soon ran over to the party and stopped in front of Ed and Hotaru, "Are your names Ed and Hotaru?"

"… Yes," Hotaru replied as Ed made a nod of his head.

The girl now made a few tears in her eyes; they looked to be tears of joy, "I knew it."

She then embraced both of them in a hug around their waists, almost like one Ed would do. She started to sob profusely.

Ed and Hotaru (AN: And everyone else) were both confused, "What's wrong?" they both asked.

The girl wiped a few tears away from her eyes to say, "I-I'm just happy to be with you two again…" she tightened her hug, "Dad, Mom."

"Huh?" questioned everyone with surprise as Ed and Hotaru went red in the face, "What…?"

"What did she just say?" Dimitri whispered to Sandy.

"I think she said 'Dad' and 'Mom'," Sandy replied.

The girl then came out of the hug, "I-I'm sorry, I let my emotions take over before I said my name," the girl said as she looked at Ed and Hotaru in their eyes, "My name is Emily McNeal, and I'm from the 30th Century…" she paused for a second before she continued with a smile, "I am also your daughter."

"… Oh my word…"muttered Hotaru with a gasp as Ed turned a beet red.

"Oh…kay. Now I'm confused," Dib said as he scratched the side of his head in confusion. Skye could only reply with a nod of her head in agreement.

"**Would you humans get out of my lab?**" Zim yelled, "I'll leave you all alone for a year if you do!"

"Alright…" Vincent replied as they all then walk towards the elevator and get inside. They soon go up, back to the kitchen, leaving Zim behind to clean up his lab.

"Stupid humans…" Zim grumbled as he then gets a little vacuum that was not destroyed and starts cleaning up his lab, "I'll get you all one day; you'll see! I will be an Invader!"

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, they all started to walk into the living room, only to see Gir still in front of the TV, "Geez, why does a robot need to watch TV anyway?" questioned Dimitri with a bit of sarcasm.

Gir soon noticed that the two people from before were back, "Yay! You came back!" Gir squealed with joy as he got up and ran over to them. Everyone stopped as Gir got in front of them, holding gooey waffles in front of them, "Do you want some waffles?"

"Umm, not now," Skye stated as they passed the teal-eyed robot. And when they tried to leave, a flash of light erupted from behind them.

"What?" questioned everyone as they looked back at Gir, who had a Keyhole on his head, "Yay, I'm all glowy and shiny!"

"It's a Keyhole!" Sandy stated with a gasp as she turned to Ed, "Hurry up and seal it."

Ed could only nod his head as he summoned out his Crestblade and pointed it towards the glowing Gir. It a beam of light comes from the tip of the Crestblade as it entered the Keyhole on Gir's head. As this was happening, Gir started to glow even more as you could clearly see him… grow taller? And when the Keyhole was finally sealed with a clicking sound, the light disappeared from around Gir. They were shocked to see what was now in Gir's place.

There, standing where Gir was once standing, was a slightly short, twelve year old boy with short, bushy sea green hair and dark, teal blue eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pig print on the front, denim carpenter pants, and white tennis shoes. It was Gir. There was also two gems that soon floated in front of Ed and Dimitri; Ed pocketed a creamed-colored gem while Dimitri pocketed a red, blue and brown gem.

"Wow-Wee!" the boy named Gir stated with awe as he poked at his stomach, "I have organs!"

"… I guess the Keyhole on his other body turned him into a human," Vincent said.

"Maybe so," Dimitri replied.

"Oh well, now that this is over with, we got to get back to the Krusty ship," Sandy stated, "I need to check and see if Spongebob and Patrick haven't destroyed the ship while we were gone."

"Yes, you're right," Hotaru said with a nod of her head as they all tried to walk out the door again.

"Wait!" cried Gir as they stopped to see what he had to say now, "Can I come with you? Huh? Huh?"

"Uhh…"

"Sure you can!" Ed said with a smile as everyone looked at him with shock; he did not just say that, "But you have to behave rrreeeaaalllyyy well, okay?"

"Okie-Dokie!" Gir said with a salute as he ran off to the front of the yard, only to stop and say, "Where is your ship?"

Everyone made a sigh, even Vincent; this was going to be a long ride back to Monochrome City…

**Chapter 23: Ed-World I-Revisit II**

It was a somewhat quiet, cloudy day here in Monochrome City as we see Ed, Hotaru, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick, Dimitri, Emily, Gir, and Vincent park in the spaceship dock of the black and white city. They soon exited the krusty ship and walked out onto the ground of the platform.

"Weee!" cheered Gir, Spongebob and Patrick as they ran around in a little circle.

"Finally, some fresh air!" Sandy stated with a deep sigh.

Hotaru nodded her head, "Yes, it is nice to get out of there."

"… I must be going now," Vincent stated as everyone turned to him, "Thank you for bringing me here. Now, I have some issues to take care of…" With that said, he jumped high into the air and took off, as if he were flying a little.

"Oooo, how can he jump so high?" Patrick asked Spongebob with awe.

"I dunno," replied Spongebob.

"… Okay, are we going to Garnet now?" Dimitri questioned.

Ed nodded his head, "Yep, I think so."

Emily tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Garnet? Who's that?"

"You will meet her soon, when we get to HQ," Hotaru replied to Emily as she only nodded her head as a reply.

They soon walked from the spaceship dock all the way to the building of HQ. And when they got to the building, they quickly went inside the building.

"Phew," they all stated as they then noticed that there were people staring at them in the main resting room of the building (AN: Those people were… almost everyone; Yuffie, Cid, Tidus, Celes, Paine, Garnet, Steiner, Sarah, Jimmy, Minako, Johnny, Plank, Artemis and Luna).

"Looked like you were all being chased," Yuffie giggled at them.

They all chucked as a reply while they came into the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Being curious, Emily decided to look out the window to see who it was. She gasped a little, "It couldn't be…?" she stated as she rushed to the door and opened it, only to see her suspicions proven correct.

Outside, there were two girls that were the same age as Emily.

One of the girls had long, dark magenta hair that went to her upper waist and had bright blue eyes. She wore a pastel blue t-shirt with a pair of white shorts that went to her mid shin and pink and white tennis shoes.

The other girl had long, dark blond hair that was almost brown in color and had dark, navy blue eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a pair of tan shorts that went to her mid shin and black and tan tennis shoes.

"Cousin Fiona, Laura?" Emily questioned with a gasp as she let's the two of them in.

"Hello to you too, Cousin Emily," said the magenta haired girl, "It's a good thing we followed you."

"Yep," Emily said with a nod of her head as she turned to everyone else in the room, who were confused at whom they were.

Suddenly, they heard a growl as they turned to the two girls, who held their hands to their stomachs, "You two hungry?" Celes asked.

"Y-Yes…" said the dark blond as the magenta haired girl nodded her head as well.

"The kitchen is over to your left," Jimmy said as the magenta haired girl widened her eyes; he sounded like… "You can have anything you want, if you like."

"Thank you… Dad," stated the magenta haired girl as she mouthed the 'dad' part to Jimmy. Jimmy widened his eyes; what did she just say? Celes then led the two girls out of the room as Jimmy stood there for a moment, trying to decipher what the girl meant.

"Is there something wrong, Jimmy?" Sarah asked Jimmy, noticing the thinking look on his face.

"… That girl just called me her dad," Jimmy said to Sarah, "I'm trying to figure out why."

"That's because you _are_ her dad, Uncle Jimmy," Emily replied to him, much to everyone's surprise at what she just said.

"Hey, what did you mean by uncle, Emily?" Hotaru asked with a slight giggle towards Sarah, much to her confusion.

"Because he _is_ my uncle; in the future, anyway," Emily said as she then turned towards Sarah, "And, of course, you're my aunt by default."

"…What?" questioned both Sarah and Jimmy with a gasp of shock.

Soon Ed, Hotaru and Emily (AN: Mostly Emily) explained what was going on with Emily's situation; about the 30th Century. Emily also explained about Laura (AN: The other girl that walked in with her cousin Fiona) to Johnny and Minako; she was their daughter in the future.

"Wow…" all four of them stated.

"…Yeah, amazing," Sandy said with a bit of haste in her voice. She then turned to Ed and Dimitri, "Aren't you two here to see Garnet? That's the reason we came back here."

"… Oh!" they both stated as they took the gems from the last world out of their pockets.

Garnet soon stood up from where she sat in the room, "Do you want me to revive them?"

Ed and Dimitri nodded their heads as they all then walked outside of the building, back to the place where they did the last summon gem. Being first, Ed handed over his cream-colored gem to Garnet. She then held it in her right hand for about five seconds before giving it back to Ed, "His name is Meowth."

Ed only nodded his head as he then summoned out his Crestblade. He held the cream-colored gem up in the air with his left hand, "**Meowth!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Ed. Then the light started to get a little bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there was a small, cat-like creature that was standing erect. It had brown and black ears, brown hind paws, a brown tipped tail that was curled at the end, and an odd gold charm on its forehead. It's eyes were closed at the moment; but when it finally opened its dark, brown eyes…

"… Ack, where the heck am I?" it stated with a Brooklyn-like accent. It was also a male, judging by the voice, "I don't remember bein' here."

He also twitched his ears as he then turned around to face Ed and the others, "And who are you suppose to be?"

"Aww!" Gir cooed as he ran up to the cat-like creature and started to pet him on the head, "Talking kitty!"

"H-Hey! Get off of me!" the cat said as he struggled to get away from Gir, but was unsuccessful as Gir just squeezed tighter on the cat.

"… What is it with cats and the ability to talk?" questioned Dimitri aloud.

"Gir, please come back here," Emily stated to Gir.

"Aww, but I want to play with the talking kitty!" Gir whined.

"You can play later, okay Gir?" Hotaru said with a calm tone as Gir soon dropped the cat like a bag of potatoes and went back towards the others.

The cat growled a little, "Alright, what the heck's goin' on?" he demanded, "Where're Jessie and James?"

They soon explained to the cream-colored cat where he was and what he's been summoned to do, "You want me to help you save the world?"

"Not just the world; the universe," Ed replied, "Are you gonna help?"

"… Yeah, of course I can!" the cat said as he pumped his right paw into the air.

"Good!" Ed said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"The name's Meowth," he cat said, "I'll fight along with ya later when you call!"

"Alright, I will!" Ed stated as Meowth then turned back into light and went back into the cream-colored gem.

"Okay, it is your turn, Dimitri," Garnet said as Dimitri came over to her and handed her the gem. She then held it in her right hand for about five seconds before giving it back to Dimitri, "His name is Shoeshine."

Dimitri only nodded his head as he then summoned out his Earthblade. He held the red, blue and brown gem up in the air with his left hand, "**Shoeshine!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Dimitri. Then the light started to get a little bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there was an actual, real beagle dog sitting there with its eyes closed. It was also wearing something; a red sweater with a white 'U' on the front and had a small cape around its neck.

(AN: This is the real version, not the anamorphic cartoon version from 1964… Can anyone guess who this is before I reveal his "other" identity? And yes, his voice is from _My Name is Earl_…)

The dog groggily opened its eyes, "Boy, what a nap that was…? Hey!" the dog stated in a male voice as it then noticed its surroundings, "What is this place? This ain't Capitol City!"

They soon explained to the little beagle where he was and what he's been summoned to do, "Uh-huh… So, I'm suppose to travel with you guys to beat the bad guys you're after?"

"Yep, that's about it in a nutshell," Dimitri stated, "Can you tell me what's with the costume?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" asked the beagle, "I'm a superhero, Underdog!" he then points down with his nose to the 'U' letter on his sweater, "Didn't you get it when you noticed the 'U'?"

"Ah, okay; I see," Dimitri said with a nod of his head.

"I also go by Shoeshine, which is my other alias," the beagle named Shoeshine said, "I can't wait to fight with you! When you need me, of course."

"Thanks Shoeshine!" Dimitri thanked as Shoeshine then turned back into light and went back into the red, blue and brown gem.

"Well, that's seems to be it for now," Spongebob said as everyone turned to him, "We probably need to be going now."

Everyone nodded their heads as they then waved goodbye to Garnet and trailed back to the spaceship dock. They soon found their krusty ship, got inside and blasted off towards another world…

**Chapter 24: Eddy-World III-Minneapolis, Minnesota-Part I**

It was a somewhat peaceful, slightly warm night here in the outside suburban neighborhood of Minneapolis, Minnesota as we soon come upon a commotion in a secret room at a nearby house. Let's listen in…

"Dee-Dee… **Get out of my laboratory!**" yelled out a certain red haired, preteen genius from deep within his secret lab in an underground segment of his room. He was currently sitting at his computer, glancing back to his teen sister as he did.

This red haired preteen was currently yelling at his older sister of about two years, who usually wanders mindlessly down into his secret laboratory from time to time. She was currently mashing buttons on a remote that had no batteries in it. Apparently, the preteen boy was now smarter to take the batteries out before she came to mess with them, "Aww, why is there nothing happening?" the blond girl named Dee-Dee whined as she continued to press a big, red button on a small remote.

"That's because I took the batteries out before you could get to it," replied the preteen.

Dee-Dee made a sad face, "Oh…" but she then made a happy face to replace the sad one, "Oh well! I gonna go meet Lee-Lee and Me-Me now!" she then turned to her little brother, "Bye-Bye, Dexter!"

"Yeah, please go do that and get out of my laboratory," her brother snapped to her slightly.

Dee-Dee tilted her head to the side for a moment before tiptoeing off, leaving her brother, named Dexter, in his lab; alone. He made a sigh as he ran his purple gloved, right hand through his red hair, "Stupid Dee-Dee…"

Suddenly, something started to go off on his computer as he looked up to see what the disturbance was; there was something unusual up in the sky, close to the atmosphere of his town, and above his house. It looked like… a spaceship?

"It couldn't be…? Could it?" questioned Dexter as he rubbed his eyes a couple of times to see if he was really seeing the same thing as he thought he was seeing. It was soon off the radar, heading towards the edge of the town.

Dexter quickly got up from where he sat and sped towards his elevator that led him out of his lab and into his room. He quickly exited his room as he then went down the stairs of his house, towards the front door, which was not too far away. Dexter soon sped down the street towards town, where he saw the strange craft land in between the line of the town and his suburban neighborhood.

While he was running down the street, Dexter thought of something; he would need someone else with him, just in case if he needed another eyewitness to backup what he just saw. Dexter soon found the perfect person to ask as he came across her house; Talim. He soon came up to the door of Talim's house and knocked on the door. It was answered by who he was looking for about a few seconds later.

It was a girl that was the same age as Dexter; twelve years old. She had medium length, dark blue-green tinted hair that was pulled into two ponytails in the back and had dark, chocolate brown eyes. She wore an aqua green t-shirt where the sleeves of the t-shirt were white with two pink 'X' patterns on the sleeves. She also wore white khaki pants that went past her mid shin with a pink belt and black shoes with a pair of white, aqua blue and pink striped socks.

(AN: And, before any of you start asking questions… Yes, this is Talim from Soul Caliber II… but she's a different age than she was in the SC Games, ya know? So…she will still have her bladed-tonfa weapons, okay?)

"Hello?" she questioned as she then noticed who it was, "Dexter? What are you doing over here at my house; and at this time, of all hours?"

"Talim, I need you to come with me to see something," Dexter said to Talim as he then grabbed her by her left wrist with his right hand and made her run along with him.

"Hey-What the-Dexter?" Talim stated with surprise as they continue to run, "Where are you taking me?"

Dexter did not reply, which made Talim arch an eyebrow, _'Why is he not responding to me?'_

The two of them soon got to their location that Dexter was heading to; the park that was between the city and the suburb. About two minutes of jogging later, the two of them were at the little park. They could smell a distinct smell of gasoline, the kind that rockets usually use, coming from an area of trees that had an area of grass in the middle of the trees.

"Dexter, what's going on?" Talim asked Dexter once again.

"I saw something heading in this direction," Dexter replied as the two of them soon headed towards the woods in the park.

Dexter and Talim were about to go into the woods when they heard footsteps that were not of their own. The two of them were surprised to see five people coming towards them. Two of them were fifteen year olds, while two of them were around their early twenties, and the last one was a nine year old.

(AN: Sorry folks, I'm not going to use the Looney Tune characters in this world chapter. Reason why this time is because of something that will happen in this world… and Summon Gems, because you've noticed that Usagi and Dimitri (in the other chapters) got summon gems, so I couldn't leave out Layla, thus, I couldn't leave out Evan, either… Sorry if you were expecting Bugs, Daffy and Lola in this world…)

"… Ah!" all five of them yelped a little when they were seen by Dexter and Talim, "Did you… see us land just now?" questioned the young man of the five.

"Uh, yeah; I did," Dexter stated to him, "Are you all…?"

"Aliens? Heck no!" said the short teen boy before Dexter could finish his sentence, "We're just a few travelers, looking for something that can save your world; yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"Save our world?" Talim repeated, "What do you mean?"

The five people soon explained why they were here; about the Keyhole and the Heartless, and also introduced themselves to Dexter and Talim. They were Eddy, Rei, Evan, Layla and Violet (AN: As if you didn't figure it out already! XD)

"Whoa…"both Dexter and Talim muttered as Dexter then thought, _'I sure hope Mandark doesn't hear about this…'_

**-J-I-N-X-E-D-!-**

Meanwhile, in another secret laboratory, we can see a tall, preteen boy with black hair that was in the shape of a bowl cut. He was currently working on something that could, or could not; destroy Dexter's, his rival, lab. Just the very thought of his new mecha-outfit smashing into Dexter's computers made him feel overjoyed.

"There, all done," the boy said as he screwed in the last screw in with the screwdriver, "I'm finally done!"

He then placed his arms and legs inside the arm and legs parts of his new mecha-outfit, "With this new mecha-power suit, I can finally get rid of Dexter's lab!"

He then made his horrific, idiotic evil laugh (AN: Which I will try to attempt to type now… wish me luck)…

"**Hahaha, HahaHaHaha!**"

(AN: … I fail. DX)

"Good lord! You have an annoying laugh, Mandark."

"Huh?" the boy named Mandark as he turned towards a dark corner of his lab, where he saw a dark, teen figure stood in the shadows, "Who's there?"

"There's no reason to be alarmed," said the figure as he stepped out of the shadow of Mandark's lab; it was Russo, smirking a little as he stepped out, "I'm here to help you."

"Uhh, help me with what?"

"… To get rid of Dexter's lab, duh," Russo replied, "I can help you make it reality."

"Really?" Mandark said sarcastically as he crossed his arms with a bit of reluctance, which also made his mecha-outfit go into the same position, since he was wearing it, "How so?"

Russo made a little cough as he started to explain, "Have you heard of a girl named Talim?"

"Talim?" Mandark questioned, "Yeah, she's Dexter's friend; why?"

Russo seemed to smack himself on the head in disbelief; for and evil genius, he sure was dense about feelings, "I'm trying to point out to you about kidnapping her, idiot!"

"… Oh!" The light bulb went off in Mandark's huge head, "You mean like a ransom for him to destroy his lab?"

"Exactly," Russo said with a nod of his head.

Mandark didn't even take half a second to come up with his decision, "Sure, I'm game!" he said as he then got out of his mecha-outfit that he was in.

"Great," Russo stated with a smirk as he then puts out his right hand, "Let's shake hands on our deal."

Mandark soon reached out and shook Russo's hand. But as he grasped onto the Russo's hand, a feeling of vertigo suddenly washed over his body as he saw something appear on his right hand; an sigma of a heart with an 'X' mark on the inside.

"Hey, what with the funky mark?" Mandark asked as he examined the mark on the top of his right hand.

"That is the sigma of the Heartless," the Russo explained, "And with the power of darkness that you now possess, you can have revenge on those you wish to take care of…"

**Chapter 25: Eddy-World III-Minneapolis, Minnesota-Part II**

(Back in Chapter 24…)

_Mandark didn't even take half a second to come up with his decision, "Sure, I'm game!" he said as he then got out of his mecha-outfit that he was in._

"Great," Russo stated with a smirk as he then puts out his right hand, "Let's shake hands on our deal."

Mandark soon reached out and shook Russo's hand. But as he grasped onto the Russo's hand, a feeling of vertigo suddenly washed over his body as he saw something appear on his right hand; an sigma of a heart with an 'X' mark on the inside.

"Hey, what with the funky mark?" Mandark asked as he examined the mark on the top of his right hand.

"That is the sigma of the Heartless," Russo explained, "And with the power of darkness that you now possess, you can have revenge on those you wish to take care of…"

(And now, onto Chapter 25…)

It was now six o' clock in the morning here in Minneapolis, Minnesota. We soon came back upon Dexter's house, where we see four of our five heroes sleeping in his lab. They were sleeping on anything that would be considered something suitable to sleep on (AN: Use your imagination here… 8P). A few minutes later, Eddy and Rei started to wake up.

Eddy yawned and stretched out his arms a little as he glanced over at Rei, who just rubbed the sand out of her eyes, "You up, Rei?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied with a yawn of her own.

The two of them soon glanced at where there future daughter was sleeping when they fell asleep… only to see that she was not there.

Eddy and Rei widened their eyes in a frightened way, "Violet?" they questioned with slight panic as they looked around in their area, only to fail in finding her that way.

**Crash!** Something metal seemed to hit the floor very hard, which caught Eddy and Rei's attention. The noise also woke up Evan and Layla up in a startling sense, "What was that?" questioned Layla as she and everyone got up into a standing position.

"Dee-Dee! **Stop destroying my laboratory!**" they could hear Dexter yell out from not too far away.

Soon the four heroes come up to what was the source of the trouble; a tall, blond girl with two pigtails on the sides of her head seemed to be prancing around in the lab. She soon stopped to ask, "How's that?"

"That was really good, Dee-Dee," answered Violet's voice as she came out from behind a couple of stacked boxes, "But I think you need a wider space to do that kind of performance."

"Ohh…" the girl named Dee-Dee stated, "I've never thought about _that_ before," she stated again, "But I always like to dance down here; it clears my mind up on _all_ my troubles!"

Violet made an understanding nod, "I can understand that; whenever I dance, I always want it to be in a comfortable place to me."

"What?" questioned almost everyone, "You dance too?" asked Dexter with a slight bit of horror; he was hoping that she wasn't another Dee-Dee-like person.

"Yeah, I love to dance," Violet replied as she turned her head to Eddy and Rei, "I can do any kind of dance, thanks to some classes that my Mom and Dad took me too."

"Oooo, really?" questioned Dee-Dee, "Can you teach me some other moves?"

"Why sure," Violet said with a smile, "But why don't we go outside to do it; the lab seems to be too crowded."

"Okay!" Dee-Dee chirped as the two of them walked off to the elevator exit of the lab.

Everyone stood there for a moment before Dexter made a sigh, "Great, now I have to straighten up what my stupid sister toppled over."

"Oh, so that's your sister?" Rei started to say, "She seems a bit energetic."

"Yeah, she has always been that way," Dexter replied as he started to lift up a piece of equipment that was, luckily, not destroyed, "We're nothing alike."

Dexter then thought about something when he finished lifting the equipment, "Why don't you all go upstairs and get some breakfast."

"But what about your parents?" Evan stated, "What would we say to them if they saw us?"

"Don't worry about it," Dexter answered back, "My mom went to the grocery store to pick up a few things and my dad went to work a while ago; so there's no one home upstairs."

"That's good to hear," Eddy said, "I'm gettin' hungry now."

Rei made a little sigh at his behavior as the five of them soon went to the elevator and were transported to Dexter's room. They soon went out the room, walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

~~~

Meanwhile, outside in Dexter's backyard, Violet was showing Dee-Dee some moves on how to dance in a traditional Japanese way (AN: On which technique? I have no idea… don't ask me; I'm not a dancing expert!). While they were doing that, they were being watched by a figure from a slightly far away distance; it was Mandark, who was watching them with a pair of binoculars from his house.

"Oh, I see that Dee-Dee is practicing something new!" Mandark said with a wide, goofy smile on his face, "But… who is that with her?" he zoomed in with his binoculars to look at Violet. He started to blush as he thought,_'Someone… that is more beautiful than Dee-Dee?'_

"The girl with her is someone that needs to be dealt with," said a voice from behind Mandark as Mandark turned around to see Russo standing behind him, "She is the daughter of the one's against me and the Heartless."

"Oh… so she's the enemy?"

"That's right," Russo said with a nod of his head, "I want her to be taken care of, along with the others and your enemy. Do it when they least expect it."

"… You mean now?"

"Yes I mean now!"

~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, we could see Talim walking out of her house and heading across the street towards Dexter's house. She was almost to the house when…

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind her as Talim turned around to see a girl behind her. She seemed to be about the age of ten. She had medium length, chestnut brown hair and bright, violet colored eyes. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, lavender-tinted cargo pants that went to her knees, and green and white tennis shoes, "Can you tell me where I can find a boy named Dexter? I think he lives in this neighborhood."

Talim seemed a bit surprised, "He lives here in the house in front of me," she replied, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm looking for a few people," the girl answered back, "I just know they are there with him."

"…Oh! You must mean the people he found yesterday," Talim concluded aloud.

The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think they're still with him," Talim said, "I'm about to head over to there, so why don't you come to?"

"Alright," the girl said with another nod of her head as the two of them continued to walk over to Dexter's house. Too bad that they wouldn't even make it to Dexter's door.

"Hello Talim," said a voice from behind the two girls as they turned around to see…

**Chapter 26: Eddy-World III-Minneapolis, Minnesota-Part III**

(Back in Chapter 25…)

_Talim seemed a bit surprised, "He lives here in the house in front of me," she replied, "Why are you looking for him?"_

"I'm looking for a few people," the girl answered back, "I just know they are there with him."

"…Oh! You must mean the people he found yesterday," Talim concluded aloud.

The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think they're still with him," Talim said, "I'm about to head over to there, so why don't you come to?"

"Alright," the girl said with another nod of her head as the two of them continued to walk over to Dexter's house. Too bad that they wouldn't even make it to Dexter's door.

"Hello Talim," said a voice from behind the two girls as they turned around to see…

(And now, onto Chapter 26… Good lord, 26?)

Meanwhile, back in Dexter's kitchen, everyone was trying to find something to eat until they heard a scream from Dexter's front yard. Dexter widened his eyes at who screamed, "That was Talim!"

Soon Dee-Dee and Violet come into the kitchen, only to see the other five go to the front door, which they soon follow suit. And when the seven of them went out into the front yard, they saw a ten year old girl dressed as a Sailor Senshi in a lime green color pattern. She was faced in a battle position in front of someone in a mecha-suit…

"Mandark!" Dexter shouted aloud.

"Ah ha! So you have come now, Dexter!" Mandark said as he then turned to the people with him, "I see you've made new friends! More fun for me to show off what I can do!"

Soon a figure appeared in a darkness made coffin-like box that was floating above in between the space of Mandark and the heroes. Dexter gasped at who was in the darkness made prison, "Talim!"

Indeed it was her, standing, yet lying in the coffin-like box up in the sky. Talim looked to be asleep as well. It was Evan who soon noticed a mark on Mandark's right hand; he narrowed his eyes at what it was, "You've joined the Heartless too?"

"Heh, that's right!" Mandark stated with a slightly evil smirk, "And now, with this newfound power, I can finally destroy Dexter's Laboratory!" he then started to laugh… Here we go again, "**Hahaha, HahaHaHaha!**"

"Grr…" Dexter growled slightly as he then turned to the others, "Can you guys distract him? I need to get something from my lab."

"Yeah, we'll try!" Layla replied with a nod as she got out her Heartblade into a battling position. Everyone soon got into their battle positions as Dexter ran off to find what he was looking for in his lab.

"So, who would like to take me on first?" Mandark asked with a hand movement that said 'bring it on'.

"I'll take you on," Rei said as she stepped forward; she was now dressed as Sailor Mars.

"I will too," Eddy butted in as he came up beside Mars, "Can't let ya do it alone, ya know?" he then turned to Violet, who was now dressed as Sailor Ares, "Stay here for a moment."

Ares made a pout face; she wanted to help out… but her future dad was right. So, she only nodded her head.

Soon Mars and Eddy stepped up to the mecha-dressed Mandark and got into a battle position. This was going to be a tough one to convince to turn over back into the light…

~~~

Meanwhile, back with Dexter (AN: Aww, I still hate it when that happens! D:), Dexter entered his lab and went straight towards his weaponry part of the lab. It was here where we could see his latest creation; a device that can defrag or decompose things when thrown at and/or attach to anything, especially computers.

_'I gotta get back to the others,'_ Dexter soon thought as he soon ran back to his elevator…

~~~

Meanwhile, back outside with the others, Eddy and Mars were now on their knees in exhaustion; both of them trying to catch their breath. Mandark's mecha suit was very strong; each of the attacks that he made to them, they both had to dodge and be defensive.

"Heh, are you becoming weak now?" questioned Mandark, "How ridiculous."

Suddenly, Eddy and Mars heard screams behind them as they, and even Mandark, widened their eyes with surprise; it was Ares and Dee-Dee's screams. The three turned their attention back to everyone else as they saw someone holding both Sailor Ares and Dee-Dee up by their arms; they were both being held up high in the air by…

"Russo!" growled Eddy and Mars as Mandark turned pale at this turn of events. The others on the ground (AN: Which were Evan, Layla and the mysterious Sailor Senshi in the lime green color pattern… kay?) were all trying to get under Russo; just in case if he were going to drop Ares and Dee-Dee to them.

"Let us go, whoever you are!" yelped out Ares as Dee-Dee whimpered a little in fright.

"Heh, I'll let you go; after Mandark finishes off your mom and dad for me," Russo replied with a chuckle, "That way, you'll never be born in the first place."

By parental instincts, Eddy and Mars started to run over to help Ares and Dee-Dee. But when Russo saw this, he made a sinister smirk towards them as he then let goes of the two girls.

"**Violet!**" both Eddy and Mars cried as they saw their daughter and Dee-Dee falling to the ground; both of them screaming in fright.

But before they could both hit the ground, Mandark caught both Ares and Dee-Dee in midair; he used the rockets underneath his metal-shoed feet to fly over and catch them.

"Mandark!" barked Russo as Mandark landed his feet back down onto the ground and placed the girls back onto their feet, "What the heck did you do that for?"

"You said you weren't going to hurt Dee-Dee," Mandark stated with anger and a bit of sadness in his voice, "But you just tried to hurt her and her friend… You broke the promise, so the deals off! I won't work for you!"

Russo made a little growl in annoyance, "Fine, I really didn't need you anyway," he then turned to Talim, who was still in the darkness-made coffin box floating in the sky (AN: We almost forgot about her, didn't we?), "At least I can gain another member."

"Oh no you won't!" shouted out a voice as everyone turned to the voice. It was Dexter; he was under Talim and her darkness-made prison.

Dexter also held something in his hand, which he then threw up into the air towards the dark coffin above him. The device soon clashed with the box as it then stuck to the box. While the device was stuck to the bottom, the box started to disappear; as if it was being broken down. The box soon disappeared completely as the device came back down to Dexter, along with Talim. Dexter soon caught his device in his hand while he caught Talim in his arms. As a result of catching Talim, Dexter sort of collapsed from all of the weight, making a little groaning sound afterwards.

Russo growled in anger at the situation, "Grr, I'll see that you're all dealt with next time," he said before he disappeared into a portal of darkness in the sky…

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to Dexter and Talim, who was starting to come to from being asleep, "What…?"

"You alright, Talim?" Dexter asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am…" Talim replied as she and Dexter both got up and turned towards everyone else; they were all talking one another about different things…let's check out some of the conversations, shall we?

~~~

"Thanks for saving me and Violet!" Dee-Dee chirped to Mandark in a happy tone, "We would have probably gone ka-splat if you didn't show up!"

"Y-Yeah, no problem," Mandark replied as he scratched the back of his head, which his mecha suit simulated as well; since he was still in it. He also had a bit of a blush on his face.

~~~

Meanwhile, back with the others (AN: Which were Eddy, Mars, Ares Evan and Layla, kay?), they all turned to the ten year old with brown hair, "Who are you?" Evan asked.

"And why were you dressed like a Senshi?" questioned Layla.

Violet seemed to giggle at their questions, "Uncle Evan; this is-"

"Violet, I can introduce myself," stated the ten year old as she turned back to Evan… and Layla, "My name is Faye Wendell; Princess of Eris," she then made a smile, "I'm the daughter of Evan and Layla Wendell."

"…" there was a bit of silence before…

"**What?**" Evan and Layla yelped out as Eddy and Rei made surprised faces.

Eddy then cracked a grin to his big brother, "Ha; wouldn't have guessed that till now."

Rei, on the other hand, was pondering about something, "… You're a Sailor Senshi like Violet, right?"

"Yes," Faye said with a nod of her head, "My mom is Sailor Eris," she explained, "I also remember hearing that she never figured out her past until she started to like my dad."

Layla was a little silent before she stated, "Y-You mean me, don't you…?"

Faye nodded her head again, "That's right."

"…" Evan was a little silent too, "… I thought you were familiar," he stated as everyone turned to him with an arched eyebrow, "If what Faye says is true, then you must have had a past in the Silver Millennium," he paused for a moment before saying, "I remember a Princess Layla that used to visit the Mars Kingdom a lot… The Princess of Eris," he then turned to Layla, "… It must have been you."

That's when Layla widened her eyes with shock, as if she had remembered something, "Wait; there's something coming back to me…" she paused for a moment to try to think about something, "… I remember, when we first met in Kingston Village, you asked if I lived in a Cul-De-Sac," she made another slight pause, "… You were the boy that was watching that meteor shower with me, weren't you?"

Even made a surprised face, but only nodded his head, "Yeah, I was."

"…"

Okay, enough of the talk now, Uncle Evan," Violet stated to him as everyone turned to her, "We have to find a Keyhole, remember?"

"Right," Rei said as Eddy made a nod of his head.

"Did you just say something about a Keyhole?" questioned Mandark as he, Dexter, Talim and Dee-Dee came over to them, "I think Russo said something about that."

Evan narrowed his eyes a little, "What did he say?"

"He said that it was in Dexter's Lab," Mandark replied, "I guess that's why he got me to try to get rid of it."

"Great!" chirped Violet while Faye made a confused face at her cousin; what was a Keyhole? "Let's go seal it!"

~~~

After they went to Dexter's Lab and sealed it (AN: It was in his computer…) and received a summon gem for both Eddy and Layla (AN: Eddy's gem was a red, gold and black-colored gem…While Layla's gem was purple, pink, red and white... Start guessing!), they soon said goodbye to Dexter, Dee-Dee, Talim and Mandark as they then went back to where they left their Looney Ship. They soon left the world afterwards…

**Chapter 27: Eddy-World I, Revisit II**

It was a somewhat peaceful day here in Kingston Village as we see Eddy, Rei Evan, Layla, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Violet and Faye get off the Loony ship and walk out onto the cobbled stone ground of the big, yet little village.

"Phew! It's finally good to get out of that dumb ship!" Daffy yelped with joy as he then made an evil eye towards the non-Looney's, "Next time we go to another world, we're getting out with you."

"Fine," Evan replied to the duck as he soon glanced up ahead down a street.

"Let's go see Eiko now and revive these gems," Layla stated.

Everyone nodded their heads as they walked down the street to the little HQ of the village. It was about five minutes later that they arrived to their designated location. Outside the house, you could see the twins Terri and Naomi having a conversation with the Amazon Quartet (AN: Whom you've probably forgotten about since Chapter 8… Ha!). They were all too occupied with the conversation that they didn't even notice the others. So, they just decided to go one ahead inside.

They saw Locke, Zidane and Eiko sitting around talking to each other. They soon noticed the people who came in, "Ah, looks whose back from playing hero," Zidane stated with a friendly smirk, "Got another summon gem for Eiko?"

"Uh-huh," Eddy stated with a nod as he and Layla came up, "Me and Layla both got one."

"Hmm… a bonus one, eh?" Eiko stated as she got up from where she sat and walked towards the door, "Let's get them out the gem."

Soon Eiko and all of the party members were outside as Eddy handed Eiko his summon gem.

"Hmm…" Eiko muttered as she held it for a couple of seconds before she handed it back to Eddy, "The person's name is Edward Elric. I bet you know what to do next."

"Mmm-hmm," Eddy muttered as he summons out his Novablade. He then held the gem in the air, "**Edward Elric!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Eddy. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood a person with his eyes closed. It was a short, sixteen year old teen boy with short, golden blond hair with a short ponytail in the back. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a mid-length, red trench coat, long, black pants, a pair of black boots and a pair of white gloves.

The teen soon started to open his eyes; they were golden, yellow eyes…almost the colors of a Heartless's eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the crowd of people with him and his surroundings before…

"… What the hell?" he exclaimed as he looked around even more, "This isn't Central Station!"

He then looked back around to notice something else, "Al! Where are you?" he yelled aloud, "You better not be trying to find a stray cat;**you're not keeping it if you do!**"

"…"

It was then that the teen turned to the others and said, "What are _you_looking at?"

Soon everyone explains to the teen what was going on, "What? You gotta be joking!"

"Nope, everything we said was true," Eddy stated back, "So, tell us your name, so I can call you out and stuff."

"Err…" the teen slightly growled, "The name's Edward Elric; the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Alchemist?"

"Yeah," Edward replied with a nod of his head, "I'll show you what I can do when you do your special alchemy."

"It's not alchemy; its magic," Rei stated.

Edward could only laugh, "Magic; ha! That's a new - **Hey!**"

Soon Eddy summoned him back into the gem as Edward disappeared, "Sorry 'bout that; no time to waste talking."

"… It's your turn Layla," Eiko stated as Layla came to her and handed Eiko her gem stone. After she said the summoning name, Layla summons out her Heartblade as she then held the gem in the air, "**Vivian!**"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Eddy. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood… something. You could clearly tell the 'thing' was a girl; her body was purple and had no legs, but instead, had a spout connecting her to the ground. You could not see her eyes, which were covered up by her long, pink hair bangs. The only facial feature she had was a mouth. She also wore a red and white striped hat that looked like a witch's hat. She also had white gloves on her hands (AN: I think that's right…).

She then looked around to see her surroundings, "Where am I…?" she questioned as she looked around, "This does not look like…?" she then noticed the others there; she gasped with surprise, "Humans like Mario…?"

They soon explain to her what was going on, "Oh… I see…" she made a sigh.

"Hey, what exactly are you?" questioned Eddy as Rei slightly shoved him in the side, "Ouch, I was just curious."

"I am a race of creature called 'Shadow'," the girl replied, "Anyway, my name is Vivian."

"It's very nice to meet you, Vivian," Layla replied as Vivian went back into her gem.

"Okay can we get going now?" questioned Lola as everyone turned to her, "We got other worlds to save."

Everyone nodded their heads as they waved goodbye to Eiko and walked all the way back to the space dock. After re-supplying themselves with supplies, they got back on the Looney Ship and took off to another world…

**Chapter 28: Double D-World IV-Incan Peru-Part I**

It was a somewhat bright, sunny day here in the grassy countryside hills of the Incan empire as we come up to the edge of the green hills where it meets the jungle of the area. It is here where we see something strange begin to happen; there was a bright flash of sudden light. And when the light disappeared, there stood Double D, Ami, Yuki, Donald and Goofy. The others (AN: Who were Mickey, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa and Count Duckula) stayed behind up in the gummi ship in the space above the world.

"Hey Duckula," stated Double D into a little microphone in his watch on his left wrist, "Is that camera working alright with us down here?"

"Yep, I can see everything you're looking at!" replied Duckula's voice back from the wrist watch.

"We'll tell you if we see anything interesting, alright?" Mickey's voice stated.

"Okie dokie, King Mickey!" replied Goofy as he and the others looked at their surroundings.

The five heroes soon noticed a sort of peasant-like village on one of the many hills near them, "Maybe we can find help there," stated Yuki as the others only nodded their heads at her suggestion.

It took about ten minutes to arrive to their location. It was a very quiet little village, peaceful in every way that you could imagine… That is, until there were a few ringing sounds in the background of the village.

"Huh?" the five foreigners questioned aloud, "That sounded like…"Goofy started to say.

"… Wedding bells?" finished off Donald.

"Let's go and see," Ami stated as everyone nodded their heads and went off to where the sound was being rung.

Soon they come upon a place in the hills where there was a wedding-like atmosphere around them; but it looked a bit unusual for a wedding. For one thing, there were several things not associated with the time period of the Incan-like surroundings; it was like they had stepped into an anachronistic world. (AN: Anachronistic mean "Things that are out of place in their time…"which is pretty much everything in this world! XD)

"Wow, this is strange," Yuki stated as she looked up to her mom and dad, "It's a wedding like in your pictures, but set in a time period like this…"

Both Double D and Ami blushed lightly at what she said, "Y-Yeah…" Double D muttered as Ami only blushed a bit more.

"Okay, seems that the wedding bells are working fine," stated a voice nearby as everyone turned to see a man writing stuff down on a pad of paper with a No.2 pencil. He was dressed in some kind of servant outfit with the color scheme of purple and yellow, "That just leaves us with, uhh…" he then looked up to see five strangers, "… Oh, right! I forgot about the seating arrangements!" he then rushed off to somewhere else.

"…That was weird," Donald stated.

"Eh, I don't blame ya for thinking that way," stated another voice from out of the blue as everyone turned to see someone that was dressed in red and yellow. To Double D and Ami's knowledge, he was dressed up like some kind of royalty, "Kronk's always been that way about thing," the person stated again as he then examined the group of five heroes more closely, "And who might you be? I haven't seen you around these parts of my empire."

Soon the group of five introduce themselves until one of them asked, "Who's the wedding suppose to be for?" Goofy asked.

The young man seemed a bit surprised to hear the question, but answered it, nevertheless, "It's the wedding of the great Emperor Kuzco…" he then points towards himself with his right thumb, "Who just so happens to be myself."

"Oh, well, congratulations on getting married," Double D stated.

"Thanks," Kuzco thanked with a nod of his head.

"Hey, Kuzco," stated a voice from behind Kuzco as everyone turned to see a slightly bulked man in a green poncho coming up to them, "I need to know where I can find…" he then paused when he saw the five other people Kuzco was with, "Who are these people?"

"Oh, uh, this is Double D, Ami, Yuki, Donald and Goofy," Kuzco introduced to the man as he then turned to the five heroes, "This is Pacha, my best man."

"Aw, you don't really have to say that, your majesty," Pacha replied to him.

"Well, technically, you _are_ the best man at the wedding, so I can call you that," Kuzco replied back. He then starts to walk off towards his dressing room, "The wedding is in about an hour, so I'm going to get dressed now. See you all then!"

Pacha made a sigh, "He's starting to become too carefree…"

"Pacha?" questioned a feminine voice behind him as everyone turned to see a beautiful woman coming towards them dressed in some kind of royal clothing, "Do you know where Kuzco is? I need to speak to him about something…"

"Yolani, you know that you can't see him until the wedding starts," Pacha stated.

The woman named Yolani made a worried face, "But I…"

"Hey Pacha!" called a voice in the distance behind them, "We need your help putting something up. Can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure I will," Pacha replied to the voice as he turned to Yolani and the five heroes, "Excuse me for a moment," he then walked off to where the voice called from.

Yolani made a sad sigh, 'I hope something bad doesn't happen now…'

"Excuse me, Ms. Yolani?" questioned Double D as Yolani turned to him, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Well…" Yolani started to say, "I had a dream last night that something was going to happen to the wedding; something awful…" she made a saddened face, "A-And I need to talk to Kuzco about it; because he was in the dream."

"… Can you tell us what the dream was about?" Ami asked as Yolani looked at her, "It would, umm, help it to get it off your chest if you say what's bothering you to someone."

"… The dream starts off peaceful, with me onto of one of these hills at night," Yolani started to explain, "But then I feel something behind me; and it was Kuzco. But…" she started to tear up a little as she continued, "He was being swallowed by the shadows of the land. I tried to save him but… he disappeared in the shadows in the ground…"

The five where silent to what she explained; to Double D, it sounded a whole lot like someone being…

Double D widened his eyes as he made a gasp, which got everyone's attention, "What is it?" asked Ami.

"W-What if it's him being targeted by the Heartless?" Double D questioned aloud to everyone.

The four other gasped at the thought, "That mean we got to get to him; now!" Yuki stated.

Soon the five heroes dashed off to Emperor Kuzco, with Yolani right behind them, confused at what was going on. But she had a feeling that whatever was going on… the situation was going to be bad.

~~~

Meanwhile, back with Kuzco, he was getting dressed by himself in his room, putting on everything nice and neatly. It was a shame that he wasn't aware of the other presence in the room…

"Hello Emperor Kuzco," stated a foreign voice from out of nowhere as Kuzco jumped a little at the voice and turned around to see who said what, "It is really a pleasure to meet you."

Soon a figure appears from a portal from the ground up; it was a fifteen year old boy with bright, sunny blond hair and dark, almost black navy blue eyes. He wore a type of uniform that was similar to what Russo would wear…

"Who are you?" questioned Kuzco with a bit of a demand in his voice.

The blond haired teen only laughed at the emperor's question, "I am… here to make you a servant of mine!"

**Chapter 29: Double D-World IV-Incan Peru-Part II**

(Back in Chapter 28…)

_"Hello Emperor Kuzco," stated a foreign voice from out of nowhere as Kuzco jumped a little at the voice and turned around to see who said what, "It is really a pleasure to meet you."_

Soon a figure appears from a portal from the ground up; it was a fifteen year old boy with bright, sunny blond hair and dark, almost black navy blue eyes. He wore a type of uniform that was similar to what Russo would wear…

"Who are you?" questioned Kuzco with a bit of a demand in his voice.

The blond haired teen only laughed at the emperor's question, "I am… here to make you a servant of mine!"

(And now, onto Chapter 29…)

It was no later than fifteen seconds later that the five heroes and Yolani barged into the Kuzco's room… only to see him nowhere around.

"Kuzco?" Yolani questioned with worriment in her voice as she turned to the five strangers, "W-Where is he…?"

"Why he's out here, in the sunshine," stated a voice from behind them as everyone went back outside where the voice was heard from. Ami and Yuki take out their henshin wands while Doanld and Goofy got out their staff and shield and Double D summons his Starblade.

Soon the owner of the voice appears before them; it was the teen from before. Double D and Ami slightly widened their eyes at his appearance; he looked a bit like Double D! "Who are you?" questioned Yuki.

"My name is Blake Johnson," stated the teen as he looked directly at Double D, "I have a score to settle with you."

That's when Double D turned pale in the face at his name as he lowered his Starblade, _'I-It can't be…!'_

"…Double D?" questioned Ami as she noticed him turn even paler in the face, backing away from the teen in shock, "W-What's-"

"B-Blake…?"Double D muttered with a gasp of stunned shock, "Y-You're…?"

"Yes, I'm alive," responded the teen named Blake.

"B-But how?" shouted Double D, a few tears of emotion coming out of his eyes, "H-How did you survive? We all thought…"

"I was rescued by a witch named Maleficent; she was the one who took me in," Blake explained as he closed his eyes with a thought, "I would have been burned to death if she hadn't rescued me."

"Maleficent?" shouted both Donald and Goofy with shock, "That mean you're with the Heartless!" stated Donald.

"Maybe so," Blake stated with a bit of an irritated sigh, "But I prefer them as people that I can stay with and have a roof to live under."

He then looked back towards Double D and said, "We maybe enemies the next time we meet. But I'll leave you all now."

With that said, Blake then disappeared within a portal of darkness under his feet, leaving behind a still shocked Double D.

Soon another portal of darkness appears where Blake once stood. It was…

"Kuzco?" questioned Yolani as she made a gasp of surprise.

Indeed it was him; unharmed and not possessed, "Okay, what the heck was all that?" questioned Kuzco with a slightly demanding tone.

"Kuzco!" stated everyone as they ran over to him, "Are you alright?" questioned Yolani.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kuzco replied as he grasped his head a little, "Geez louise, what a freaky voice."

"What freaky voice?" asked Yolani.

"I really can't say," replied Kuzco, "It kept saying something about a Keyhole or something."

The five heroes widened their eyes, "Did it happen to say where it's at?" questioned Yuki.

"… Yeah, I think so," Kuzco stated with a nod of his head, "It's in Pacha's house."

"Great!" Donald cheered as he rushed off to find Pacha's house, but quickly came back and said, "Uh, why don't you lead the way?"

~~~

It was no later than fifteen minutes later that Double D sealed the Keyhole in Pacha's house. And when the Keyhole was sealed, Double D picked up a summon gem; it was a purple gem.

"Well, I think that's it for this world," Double D stated as he turned to Kuzco and Yolani, "I wish you two good luck."

"Thanks," they both responded with a smile.

Soon the five heroes waved goodbye to the couple as they headed back towards the woods where they arrived. They soon went back up into the gummi ship and sped off towards Transverse Town…

Chapter 30: Double D-World I-Revisit III

It was a somewhat peaceful night here in Transverse Town as we see Double D, Ami, Yuki, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Duckula get off the Gummi ship and walk out onto the bricked stone ground of the town.

"So, we're going to go visit this lady named Terra?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, so she can give us the summon gem's name," replied Ami.

They all walked to the stairs leading up to the Second District. Of course, Duckula decide to pay Rolf a visit again to buy some of his broccoli. They soon made their way to the Hotel in the Second District. Inside the blue room, they saw Terra sitting there on the couch, reading a book.

Terra then looked up to see the nine heroes standing there in front of her, "So, I suspect that you have brought another summon gem?"

"Yes Terra," replied Double D as he and the others soon went outside the hotel.

Double D soon handed her the purple gem. Terra held it in her hands for a moment before telling him the summoning name for the gem. Soon Double D summons out his Starblade as he held the purple gem in his other hand, "Lucca!"

Suddenly, a flash of light bursts out from the stone as a ray of light lands on the ground beside Double D. Then the light started to get bigger and started to form into a shape. And when the light show was over, there stood a person with his eyes closed. It was a girl, around the same age as him and Ami, with short dark red-magenta hair that was under a huge, gold helmet and a pair of thick, round glasses that were almost bigger than her face. She wore a strange arrangement in her outfit, with the colors gold, brown, green, red and purple. She also had some kind of laser gun by her right hip that was attached to her leather tool belt around her waist and hips. She also wore a pair of brown, leather boots.

She then opened her eyes, revealing bright, red-brown eyes, "… Where am I…?" she started to question as she looked at her surroundings, and then towards the people that she noticed she was with, "And who are you…?"

Soon the others with her explained what was going on with the worlds and why she was here, "Oh, I think I see… I think," the girl replied as she rubbed the back of her head a little, "I guess I can help out…"

"So, may I ask you for your name?" Double D asked.

"… Oh! My name is Lucca; I'm an inventor from where I'm from," the girl replied to him with a bit of a sheepish laugh, "I am also a master of Fire magic."

"Great, thank you," Double D replied as he then called her back into her gem, making her disappear as she did.

"Well, that's that for this meeting," Mickey stated as everyone turned back to the mouse king, "Let's get back to the Gummi Ship now."

The others could only nod their heads as they made their way back towards the First District, where they met back up with Duckula. Soon the group of ten went back to their gummi ship and sped off towards another world…

**Note to Matfix:** The next Ed to visit a world is Ed, and his world to visit is Toon Town from Roger Rabbit… Thought you should know. Also, I'll send another file of all of the characters I have put (and who I wanted to put next) in the story thus far. You'll find more information there than in here on where to continue… XD


End file.
